


• Cry Light •

by Aurora_Mynatt



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, mundane AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mynatt/pseuds/Aurora_Mynatt
Summary: Xion odia muchas cosas, como cualquier persona, pero si hay algo que de verdad aborrece es a la sociedad femenina y ser parte de ella, porque existen un sinfín de estupideces de las que no puede evitar formar parte. Como si la historia se repitiera innumerables veces y la gente no se percatase de ello. Su desagrado es tanto que simplemente se aleja de chicas hasta sentir que las comprende lo suficiente para poder encararlas, pero no le está yendo muy bien.Roxas pasa día y noche diciendo que los chicos son patéticos de forma inevitable y que querer ocultarlo es tres veces más  patético, no comprende cómo es que la raza humana sigue viva y lo que es peor, nadie repara en eso, las personas siguen el curso de sus vidas como si no supieran que dentro de ellos se ocultan más de mil secretos. Sin comprender cómo funcionan los chicos o las chicas se distancia bastante de lo que la sociedad espera de él, para tratar de ser feliz.Y en el limite de la soledad encuentra la compañía de alguien que por primera vez lo comprende.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	1. Lo que nadie dice

**_Prólogo  
  
_ **

Hola, soy Xion Russell y he venido a revelar ante ustedes las verdades de las chicas.

Las chicas somos... A ver, ¿cuál sería la selección adecuada de palabras? No estoy segura, ¿mezquinas?, ¿mentirosas?, ¿egoístas? Oh sí, debe ser esa, todas somos demasiado egoístas. Pero como cada cosa en esta vida existe un porqué. No es lindo. No es compresible, y en definitiva no nos estoy justificando, pero la cosa va así:

Un día despiertas y abres tu conciencia al mundo que te rodea, y ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa!, ¡Estás viva! Felicidades, a partir de ahora tu memoria funcionará mucho mejor. Puede que en este primer momento de lucidez te hayas encontrado comiendo una comida que odias, o dibujando algún garabato tonto en la pared, o sencillamente viendo una de tus caricaturas favoritas por la televisión, ¿quién sabe? Yo me hallaba en la cima de un tobogán cuando me supe viva.

Pero bueno, hasta este primer momento de conciencia, todos los niños y niñas hemos vivido relativamente igual, por lo general este divertido evento ocurre alrededor de los cinco años. Así que todo ha sido cuna, teteros, mimos, y alguna que otra guardería incompetente.

La diferencia —sumamente interesante, por cierto—, ocurre alrededor de los seis años, es la primera vez que te llevan al colegio y congenias con mocosos y mocosas de tu edad (y por su puesto, ya estás consciente de que existes en un aquí y en un ahora). Al principio es abrumador; no conoces a nadie, la maestra parece mala, no hay recreo largo, no hay parque, no hay juguetes, solo pilas y pilas de libros adornados, cuatro asfixiantes paredes igual de adornadas y un aburrido pizarrón en el centro del aula (lo sé, apesta), entonces luego viene la peor parte; descubres que estarás todo el día clavado en un estúpido pupitre, recibiendo ordenes e instrucciones de la profesora de cosas que tienes que hacer o aprender.

En fin, solo quería resaltar lo traumático que suele ser para los niños el primer día de clases en la escuela primaria.

Eres una niña, tienes seis años y has sido inscrita en un colegio mixto. Bien, no puedo hablar por todas las niñas, pero puedo asegurar que al menos un setenta por ciento de nosotras —dependiendo de la crianza—, solo pensamos en una cosa; hacer amigas y ser princesas, sí señor, así de básicas somos.

Pero entonces empiezan los problemas; las niñas más bonitas se creen superiores al resto y «el resto» compiten entre ellas mismas para ver quién es la más bonita. A las que no se le puede negar este atributo se las coloca en un pedestal y allí permanecen hasta finales de preparatoria, pero no nos adelantemos, seguimos en primaria: fuera del hecho de que todas querían ser las más lindas, existía un gran problema secundario; todas querían tener las muñecas, los juguetes y los bolsos más bonitos y caros, de modo que a mamá y papá les terminaban exprimiendo los salarios. Oh sí, el dilema crecía, y quiero recordarles que sigo hablando de niñas de seis años.

Después estaban las fiestas, sin los tediosos uniformes, ibas vestida de ropa civil y lo diré claramente; si la ropa era fea automáticamente te convertías en el blanco de las burlas, y si la ropa de verdad era bonita entonces generabas envidia a las otras niñas y eras el epicentro de las críticas.

Se trataba de una especie de rivalidad femenina súper peligrosa y absurda en la que nadie era amiga de nadie, y todas se odiaban en silencio. Repito; seis años de edad.

Bueno, luego cumples los once años. Ya no solo pensabas en muñecas, ser bonita, o tener cosas costosas, nuevas fronteras se desplegaban ante ti: por primera vez te das cuenta de que existe otra forma de vida aparentemente inteligente, subsistiendo alrededor tuyo; niños. Y por lo que ves hay unos que son bastante lindos, pero demasiado tontos para saberlo. Los analizas y percatas que no hay mucha diferencia entre su conducta actual y la que tenían hace cinco años. Quieres ignorarlos, pero entonces te enamoras de alguno de ellos y oh, juras que vas morir por ese sentimiento, pero ojo, de tener al niño frente a ti, meterle un puño en la cara e iniciar una pelea a muerte con él, parece la mejor forma de accionar o seducirlo, no lo sé.

¡Luego cumples trece! Con algo de suerte te desarrollaras a esta edad, y vivirás una infancia plena y tranquila, sino habrás sufrido un pequeño pero necesario trauma hace poco más de uno o dos años.

Por fin, tienes amigas de verdad, amigos de verdad, no estás segura de cómo lo lograste, pero las situaciones a las que te enfrentas van adquiriendo de a poco indicios de normalidad. Sales con tus compañeros de clases, no piensas más en esa basura de la competencia de belleza —o al menos lo intentas—, te enganchas seguido con series de televisión, posiblemente estés adicta a alguna red social, tienes un par de novios (por moda, porque tus amigas los tienen, no porque de verdad lo quieras). Estas rebelde, no quieres obedecer a tus padres, el mundo es injusto, pero la verdad es que estás atrapada en la peor edad de todas, eres muy niña para ciertas cosas y muy grande para otras, os juro que es la transición más dura e incómoda.

Cumples dieciséis (está es la parte terrorífica)

Ya no quieres ser «bonita», ya no quieres «ser princesa». Quieres lucir hermosa, tener buen cuerpo, saberte maquillar, ser bella a tu propio modo. Quieres encajar en sociedad, pero difícilmente dejas de sentirte inadecuada en alguna parte. Te enfrentas de lleno con la crisis existencial, la crisis vocacional, y la crisis sentimental. Empiezas a dudar de todo; de tus habilidades, de tus talentos, del futuro, de las personas, de todo. Y justo cuando juras que ya no puede ser peor, ¡Boom!, ¡La vida te da una bofetada!, ¡Estás enamorada otra condenada vez! Y ahora parece ser mucho más intenso. Al instante se te acentúan todas y cada una de tus inseguridades.

Entonces lo sabes; estás acabada.

Por suerte —y gracias al cielo—, a esta edad cuentas con amigos que te aprecian de todo corazón y te brindan su apoyo, pues de lo contrario, colapsarías.

Ser chica es un pequeño infierno, pero no se equivoquen señoritas, ser chico no es mejor.  
  


  * ••  
  




Hola, mi nombre es Roxas White y he venido a revelarles las verdades de los chicos.

Seres místicos en realidad.

¿Cuál sería la selección apropiada de palabras? Nosotros somos... a ver, ¿básicos?, ¿despistados?, ¿patéticos? Oh sí, tiene que ser esa... somos patéticos a niveles tan alarmantes que solo nosotros podríamos comprender, pero es una ley entre hombres no hablar nunca, jamás, de los jamases de nada de ello.

Pues bien, me sabe a mierda.

Piensa en esto: abres los ojos un día, y ves que algo no anda bien, te toma mínimo cinco minutos percatar que eso que no anda bien eres tú. Hasta ahora has vivido de forma automática por decirlo de algún modo, la vida te ha arrastrado hasta allí. Comes por inercia, caminas por inercia, duermes por inercia; vives absolutamente por inercia. Por lo general cuando este mágico —o trágico—, evento ocurre tienes cinco años. Hasta ahora tu vida no ha sido demasiado diferente de la de una niña salvo por el color azul de tu recamara, las decoraciones de autos, y posiblemente la ropa. De resto todo se había resumido en pañales, teteros, cunas y llanto.

Diré que a los cinco años de pronto se te abre el entendimiento. Existes en lugar, un tiempo, y un espacio, y aunque tu cerebro no reconoce esos términos, los presientes, la palabra clave es existir. Sabes que existes.

Maravilloso.

Entonces hablemos de la vida que nosotros los chicos llevamos a partir de este evento, antes que nada, quiero decir que yo tengo una sólida y arraigada filosofía de vida; para ser mandados a la mierda los hombres estamos hechos. Fin.

No quiero protestas, todos lo sabemos, ya dejen de fingir que es un secreto.

Ya verán por qué lo digo.

Bien, comienzas la escuela primaria a los seis años, con la nueva conciencia que te hace saber que existes y existen personas a tu alrededor. Esta época suele ser hermosa pues, aunque no lo crean el individualismo gobierna, haces, eres y dices lo que sea que quieras —que no insulte a la profesora o los demás—. El único riesgo que corres si no tienes amigos varones es ser degradado de «niño» a «juguete» en un solo movimiento, iniciando así, por su puesto, el acoso escolar. Ser amigo o mejor amigo de una niña, podía ser muchas cosas (cosas malas), cosas como "vergonzoso", "tonto", "débil". Y si se te ocurría hacerte amigo de una; ya eran novios, estaban casados, y tenían una casa y todo. Pero no eran los niños quienes mayormente fastidiaban con ello, sino las niñas las que marcaban el inicio de fuego. ¿Y saben que es lo más divertido? Que, si tu querida amiguita se avergonzaba demasiado de ti, tú quedabas solo en la zona de fuego. Te negaba, te huía, o te dejaba de hablar. Gracias al cielo, en su mayoría a esta edad ocurre algo como que... los niños tienen piojos, de modo que a las niñas les da asco y los ignoran. Y las niñas tienen liendres, y los niños las ignoran.

¿No suena genial? Esta es la edad de la apatía, la mejor de todas.

Porque luego cumples los diez. No es que haya demasiada diferencia de los seis años, es decir, todo sigue resumiéndose en fútbol, deportes, carros, tierra. Y solo tres campos nuevos parecen abrirse ligeramente en tu vida; deportes, armas y videojuegos. Si eres de esos niños que fue sobre estimulado y tienes tantito de madurez en esta etapa de tu vida (yo la tuve), percibirás que los grupos de niños se comienzan a dividir un poco, unos le meten el pecho al atletismo, otros se inclinan hacia los videojuegos, también están los que se interesan más por los libros (mínimos). Y finalmente están estas basuras a las que les interesan las armas, pero no como que les gustaría estudiar su mecanismo, sus cualidades, sus diseños o cómo evolucionaron históricamente (porque no niego que a mí me gusten). No, estos chicos son más como "Mi tío me compró un rifle de este tamaño que hace sonidos geniales", "Mi papá es policía y tiene un arma enorme en el cinturón", "cuando sea grande tendré diez metralletas para matar gente". Señores: tienen diez años. Es aquí cuando digo que somos patéticos, pero esto es sólo el primer volumen.

No, no pensamos en niñas, por lo general, estamos muy ocupados con otras cosas como ver televisión, hacer tareas y respirar, aquí es cuando digo que somos simples. Uno que otro imbécil se habrá enamorado, pero les aseguro que al otro año se les olvida.

Entonces llegan los trece años, (la peor, peor, peor de todas las edades). Lejos del hecho de que muchas de tus compañeras de clases son muy bonitas y están bastante desarrolladas (son más altas), mientras tú luces como un jodido enano desnutrido, está todo este asunto de la pubertad, que en los hombres parece empezar de dentro hacia fuera, y eso señores, no es bonito, no es para nada bonito. Eres el más básico de los animales a esta edad, no sabes de dónde vienes, hacia dónde vas, o si quiera dónde estás parado, en mi caso, yo no tenía idea de cómo seguía vivo.

Y la verdad, la cruda verdad de los trece años es esta: tus hormonas sufren el primer descontrol más grande de sus vidas (grande porque es el primero). Y tienes una o dos novias, por moda, pero la realidad es que eres un pequeño mocoso que ni siquiera sabe cómo diablos dar un beso. ¿Os suena de algo? Somos, repito, patéticos. Pero bien, no me apresuraré, esto pasa con los niños que consiguen novias porque son considerados lindos por las chicas o porque se les dio la oportunidad. Luego están los que no corren esta misma suerte, ya saben, son esos chicos que no dan su primer beso hasta bien entrada la universidad y ves que dice «virgen» en toda su cara.

¿A que no adivinan? Soy uno de esos especímenes.

Luego cumples dieciséis años (esta parte es terrorífica)

Tus hormonas se reventaron dentro de ti y tu cuerpo sufrió cambios que ya quisiéramos que fuesen normales, no, no lo fueron, fueron drásticos, adiós a la cara de niño, adiós a no afeitarse, adiós a la inocencia, Adiós.

Creciste más que las chicas, y ahora la mayoría te llegan por el hombro, y aunque eres feo, ser alto, parece que da muchos puntos. Pero bueno, ¿sabes tu nueva preocupación? ¡¡¡que todo te preocupa!!! Tienes una crisis existencial, una crisis vocacional, una crisis sentimental, y si no eres bueno en deportes o en clases, ¿sabes que te queda? Nada. No eres nada. Eres algo así como desperdicio de espacio y oxígeno. ¿Y a que no adivinan? A esta edad 6 de cada 4 chicos ya tuvo su primera relación sexual, y los que no, son (like me) «gay», «mariquita», «homosexuales» ¡Así es! ¡viva la estupidez humana! Y justo cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ser peor... ¡Te enamoras! ¡porque como si no hubiera ya suficientes complicaciones en tu vida, la cosa necesita ponerse peor! ¡Te enamoras! ¡Es un suicidio! Lo divertido es que sientes que vas a morir en el proceso que, si antes eras nada, si ella no te hace caso, serás menos que nada.

Y si eres yo, serás muy inteligente, medirás 1.60 y te enamorarás de una chica que mide 1.71, ¿eh?, ¿qué tal? No se esperaban un suicidio de esa magnitud.

Gracias al cielo, a esta edad no estás solo, tienes amigos, amigas, que te apoyan tanto como pueden.

Pero una cosa diré, ser chico es más horrible de lo que se ve a simple vista, pero no mentiré, ser chica no es mejor.


	2. Técnicas para enamorar

  * **Xion Pov's •**



Entro al baño para tratar de arreglar mi cabello con ayuda del espejo, cortarlo no es la idea más brillante que he tenido, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me inclino ante el reflejo y trato de sujetar algunos mechones con las horquillas que compré ayer, son corazones púrpuras, me gusta ese color.

Un par de chicas más allá me quedan observando algunos segundos, pero al ver que no les pongo atención siguen conversando.

—Oye, Lila ¿Qué crees que rellene más el sostén? —preguntaba una de ellas—. ¿las servilletas? ¿el papel simple? ¿o el papel doble?

La otra, supongo que Lila, una chica rubia bastante alta que se maquillaba respondió:

—Ninguno de los dos, no uses servilleta, cómprate un push up y luego te lo rellenas con calcetines, ¿no es obvio? —Se aplicó un fuerte labial rosa en la boca y agregó:—. He leído que si las masajeas crecen.

—No se me había ocurrido lo de los calcetines, parece útil —la apremió su amiga.

Luego de eso ambas recogieron sus cosas y abandonaron el lavabo. Parecían de mi edad, pero jamás las había visto por aquí, las dos eran innegablemente lindas.

Miré mi reflejo una última vez, me gustaba el vestido la chaqueta y las botas que llevaba, pero nada podía hacer por arreglar la carencia de pecho, tan plana que podría pasar por chico. Luego mis ojos se dirigieron a mis labios y sentí que les faltaba brillo, decidí aplicar algo de labial y finalmente salí de ahí también.

Estaba llegando temprano al colegio para arreglar con Riku la entrega del proyecto de física. Es un compañero de clases con el que me llevo bastante bien, en general me incómoda tener amigos, pero estar a su lado no es desagradable, es el tipo de persona que emana sinceridad y te reconforta. Sin embargo, tampoco he hecho nada, ni me he esforzado por ganarme su confianza o establecer algún tipo de relación afectiva con él. Así que técnicamente ni amigos somos.

Llegué a las escaleras del segundo piso y empecé a subirlas, cuando de pronto un sinfín de libros y hojas sueltas cayeron a mis pies. Documentos, papeles, investigaciones cubrían los escalones del edificio y yo miraba como idiota el desastre frente a mí. Al levantar la mirada, en uno de los tramos más altos de la escalera hallé a un chico rubio que recién se había ido de bruces, tratando de recoger desesperadamente todo lo que había tirado. Algunas personas que pasaron por allí se hicieron la vista gorda y siguieron andando, pero igual el pobre chico parecía estar muerto de vergüenza.

Subí un poco y empecé a tomar papeles y libros también, si hubiera sido yo la que se cae, me habría encantado que alguien me ayudase. Después de unos minutos, entre los dos pudimos reunir todo el desastre.

Me acerqué al rubio para entregarle lo que yo recolecté.

—Oye, te invito a que dejes de quedar como estúpido a plena escalera —le dije con una sonrisa.

Él me devolvió el gestó y recibió los papeles.

—Invitación declinada —respondió—. Ya es demasiado tarde.

—Igual y tratas de no hacer el ridículo otra vez en otra área del colegio —le propuse—. Te queda todo un día por delante en este infierno.

—Por supuesto, lo tendré en cuenta —accedió él—. Pero por ahora, ¿me podrías ayudar a encontrar la oficina del señor Saïx? que no quiero recurrir a la técnica de quitarme un zapato, aventarlo, y dónde caiga allá es la dirección.

—Genial, es una buena técnica, justo eso hice yo en mi primer día...

—¿De veras? —inquirió.

—No, la verdad no —admití—. Pero si quieres encontrar el nido más asqueroso del inframundo te falta un piso por bajar. Vas al final del pasillo a la derecha y en la placa donde dice tirano, allí es.

—Seguro, muchas gracias por ayudarme... emm...

—Xion —dije subiendo las escaleras—. Xion Russell.

—¿No quieres saber mi nombre?

—No, que va, con «rubio» me basta —dije dejándolo atrás.

No tenía sentido que me dijera su nombre si no iba a establecer ningún tipo de trato o relación conmigo, pues igual después lo olvidaré, y si hay algo que odio es olvidar cosas. Sé que a todos les debe ir mal recordando nombres, hasta a él, pero le di el mío para no pasar por maleducada, se ve que es una buena persona, además, entiende mi humor. Que agradable sujeto.  
  


(...)  
  


La mirada de Riku cayó sobre mi cuando pasé a la biblioteca. Era de ese tipo de miradas que al instante te paralizan, que incluso cuando crees que tienes mucha seguridad en ti misma te hacen perder los papeles por instantes, y necesitas tomarte un par de segundos para calmarte, reafirmar tu posición, y avanzar con la convicción de que puedes plantarle cara.

Cuando tomé asiento al lado suyo él me sonrió, lo que, en verdad, era mil y una veces más estremecedor que sus ojos azules. Eso es decir demasiado.

Reprimí el instinto de devolverle la sonrisa.

No me voy dejar intimidar tan fácilmente.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —pregunté poniéndolo a prueba—. Esa forma que tienes de mirar... ¿es alguna manera de seducir inminentemente a las chicas?

Él se mostró descolocado por unos instantes, pero luego se repuso.

—No lo sé, pero si está funcionando me lo puedes decir tú —respondió haciendo un gesto de ligera arrogancia.

Los colores se me subieron a la cara y la pude sentir ardiendo gracias a su tonto comentario, él había ganado esta ronda.

—Xion, si no fueses tan hermosa, ¿qué te gustaría ser? —insistió el albino.

Mi sonrojo alcanzó nuevos y alarmantes niveles.

—¿Qué tal un pañuelo para amordazarte? —contesté enfadada.

—Vale, lo tengo, no más preguntas estúpidas...

Riku sabe cómo me molesta que se ponga a jugar con eso, ese extraño efecto que tiene sobre las chicas en general, que lo use conmigo, lo detesto. Aunque para ser sincera, tampoco me hace gracia que ese talento, esa técnica para enamorar esté ahí agarrando polvo y ácaros, es decir, a pesar de su mirada insufriblemente azul y su sonrisa insoportablemente estremecedora, jamás le he visto interés en las chicas. Alguna vez pensé que era gay, pero se lo pregunté directamente y recibí una negativa, una explicación muy coherente, y una amenaza por si no le creía. Era de andarse con cuidado, mucho, mucho cuidado.

—De acuerdo, volviendo al tema de física —dije, aparentemente en control de mis emociones—. ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo simple con electrostática? —propuso mi compañero—. Es sencillo, barato, divertido, y si lo hacemos bien tendremos una buena nota.

—Vaya, a mí me suena bien. —Saqué una libreta de mi bolso, para anotarlo—. Me atrevería a decir que incluso a ti se te ocurren buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

Sus dedos repiquetearon algunos momentos sobre la mesa de madera, llevaba un anillo plateado. Primero contemplé sus manos gruesas repetir ese gesto insignificante que denotaba cierto grado de nerviosismo, y luego levanté mi vista hacia sus ojos, fingiendo que no se me revolvían las entrañas al sostenerle la mirada.

—Uhm... Riku, ¿está todo bien?

—Tengo otra buena idea —declaró de repente, dejando de lado aquel incesante golpeteo de la mesa—. ¿Qué tal si vas conmigo al baile de este sábado?

Solté una risa ahogada, que estupidez.

—¿A eso llamas una buena idea? —Me recosté de mi mano—. ¿Cuándo me has visto tú a mí en bailes? No puedo creer que verdad hayas dicho eso... Sí sabes que ni sé bailar y no quiero aprender, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás diciéndome que no quieres ir? ¿Es que ya tienes pareja o algo...?

Miré al techo, buscando una forma no hostil de explicarle.

¿Cuándo diablos yo me relaciono con la gente? O sea, ¿acaso tengo amigas, amigos, conocidos o algo que se le parezca? Tengo compañeros de clases, pero hasta allí llega mi compresión. Para tener pareja necesito conocer a suficientes personas. Yo no conozco suficientes personas. Que asco, personas.

—No sé si estoy hablando en Alemán, en Francés, en Chino o algo... —comenté sin poder evitarlo—. Te estoy diciendo que no quieres pasar la pena de que yo sea tu pareja en ese baile, no sé bailar. Además, de seguro que a Naminé le encantaría ir contigo, o a Kairi, ¡Aqua estaría encantada! Es más, necesito que me nombres a una chica que no vaya a querer, porque no la hay.

—Tú, y yo quiero ir contigo.

Sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente duras para minimizarme. No es que me gritara, no es que lo exigiera, o reclamara. Sino que desbordaban tal seguridad y sinceridad que me era difícil no sentir que el suelo se movía.

—No tiene que ser al baile —se apresuró a agregar—. Podríamos ir a ver una película, o salir a la playa, o ver las estrellas y...

—¿¡Sí estás ligando conmigo!? —cuestioné casi horrorizada.

—¡Sí! —se ruborizó—. Di-Digo, no, no estoy tratando de hacer nada extraño contigo. Si tú no te comportaras tan atípicamente yo no actuaría así.

Les diré algo, ver a un chico tan atractivo como Riku, estando nervioso por algo tan pequeño como invitar a salir a una chica que se halla muy por debajo de él, en una escala del uno al cien, es lo más adorable del mundo. Puedo palpar la pureza que hay dentro de él, eso que tanto se afana por esconder, no es más que la calidez de alguien con sentimientos profundamente honestos.

—Solo quiero salir contigo —dijo finalmente el albino—. No importa a dónde, y no, no estoy tratando de conquistarte o algo parecido, es que siempre te veo sola, y pareces cómoda con la soledad y yo suelo estar solo, y también estoy cómodo con ello, así que pensé, ¿por qué no compartir el silencio y la soledad con ella? Sé que suena casi infantil, pero pensé que... que podrías comprenderme.

» Quiero ser tu amigo...

—¿Prometes que no es nada raro? —empecé yo.

—No.

—¿Ningún intento de hacer nada conmigo?

—No.

—¿Lo juras?

—Sí —dijo molesto—. Estoy casi ofendido, ¿tan terrible seria que yo tratase de cortejarte?

—Apocalíptico —le hice saber.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un absurdo, Riku, ¿qué harías tú perdiendo el tiempo así? —cuestioné evitando deliberadamente hacer contacto visual con él—. ¿Desde cuándo los leones cortejan a los ratones?

—¿Crees que soy un león?

—Creo que haces muchas preguntas y ya se me pasó la hora de estar aquí —respondí con dignidad, emanando un aura de grandeza, para disimular la colosal metida de pata que hice al llamarlo «León»—. Así que, si me disculpa, noble caballero, me tengo que ir.

Me puse en pie, hice una leve reverencia ante él con toda la majestuosidad posible y me di la vuelta.

—Espera... ¿entonces vas a salir conmigo o no? —preguntó

—Por supuesto —dije por encima del hombro—. Pasa a recogerme por mi casa el sábado a eso de las seis, te estaré esperando, pero nada de fiestas ni de bailes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me suena bien.

«Esto podría ser divertido» pensé.

♣Aurora♣


	3. Gemelos y Rubios

**° Roxas Pov's °**

Quedaban veinte minutos antes de que mi tren llegara, tomaría uno hasta el centro de la ciudad y luego iría caminando a casa. Encuentro innecesarias las clases de doble turno, tenernos todo el día metidos de cabeza en el colegio, impidiéndonos hacer alguna otra cosa productiva como asistir a un curso de música o quizás un taller de pintura. Pero estoy agradecido de que sea el último año de preparatoria. No más cambios de colegio, no más cambios de ciudad, no más cambios de casa y en definitiva no más cambio de compañeros de clases, eso se acabó.

¿Saben lo horrible que es ir de academia en academia siendo siempre el chico nuevo? Jamás tengo suficiente tiempo de adaptarme, y si lo hago, luego me encariño con las personas que dejo atrás y es terriblemente doloroso despedirse, así que estos años decidí que lo más sano es tener amigos superficiales, que estén allí para ahuyentar la soledad cuando hace falta pero que no valgan para nada más. Lo malo, es que cuando te acostumbras a estar con ese tipo de personas huecas, acabas por preferir el aislamiento y clavarte a voluntad la cuchilla que tiene grabada la palabra «incomprensión». No son personas especiales para ti, así que poco te importa a la hora de decir adiós.

Gracias a los constantes cambios desarrollas habilidades sociales, pero luego te sientes hipócrita, porque sabes que tratas con la gente por mera educación, y bien, puede que haya varias personas que te caigan en gracia, pero entonces tu corazón se cierra, se bloquea y se cubre de espinas para no ser alcanzando, y te encuentras a ti mismo batallando por no encariñarte con nada ni con nadie.

Una voz suave me extrajo de mis pensamientos.

—Hey, eres tú cliché, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó la chica parada de pronto a mi lado—. ¿Sí seguiste mi consejo de esta mañana y no volviste a quedar como estúpido?

Era la misma que me había ayudado con los papeles en la mañana. Cabello corto negro, femenina pero no rosa, maquillaje oscuro, pero no exagerado, parecía salida de alguna banda de rock moderno.

Era, entre atractiva e intimidante, más atractiva.

—Me temo que no, el profesor de historia te podría contar cómo hice el ridículo más de tres veces en solo una hora —respondí—. ¿Y a que vino eso de cliché?

—Oh, ya sabes —comentó ella, rodando los ojos—. Eres el perfecto estereotipo de chico nuevo; torpe, rubio, ojos azules, muy lindo... lo de siempre.

Lo había dicho tan mecánicamente, que no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo.

—Asombroso ¿Todos los días llegan chicos torpes, rubios, con ojos azules y lindos a la academia? —solté con una sonrisa—. Que pena, y yo que me creía especial.

—Soy experta en aniquilar sueños y esperanzas —afirmó dignamente—. Acabas de descubrir que no eres especial y puede que el primer día de clase te parezca malo, y la insufrible chica gótica muy antipática, pero mi filosofía dice que los días que se aproximan serán peor y las chicas insoportables incrementaran en número.

—Vaya, eso es poesía.

Le aplaudí bromeando.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Te llamas Xion? ¿No es verdad?

—Me honra que lo recuerdes —respondió contenta.

—Es que hay un átomo en el cerebro que se llama así y... bueno... me agradan los procesos cerebrales, fue fácil recordarlo, no es algo común.

—Nada más mira, rubio, pero no tonto —rio Xion, era tan pálida que cierto rubor le subía al rostro cuando reía de aquel modo. Una risa preciosa, he decir.

—Que mi cabello y mi cuerpo carezcan de melanina y pigmentos no quiere decir que eso necesariamente vaya a afectar mi coeficiente intelectual —dije quizás dolido, pero al mismo tiempo encantado por su forma de expresarse y sonreír.

No lo puedo negar, me resultaba condenadamente magnética e intrigante. Pero al mismo tiempo esa manera tan elocuente de hablar, producía una lejanía increíble en mi pecho, como si conversara con alguien que en verdad es inalcanzable, que, a pesar de todo, mantiene una barrera para no terminar de relacionarse con las personas. Conozco el sentimiento de primera mano, este muro invisible que me dice que me habla por cortesía, es justo el tipo de defensa que levanto yo.

—¿No quieres saber mi nombre? —dije tratando de digerir las ideas que se revolvían en mi cabeza o en mi estómago, no estoy seguro.

—Te he dicho que con «rubio» me basta.

—Ya, pero según tú, hay muchos rubios en la preparatoria —argumenté, tratando de convencerla—. ¿Cómo sabré que hablas conmigo?

—¿Rubio cliché te suena mejor? —quiso saber ella.

—No, también dijiste que todos son rubios cliché.

Ella volvió a reír, y sus labios entre abiertos me recordaron a las rosas.

—Rubio cliché número cinco, ese serás tú —dijo convencida, luego agregó:— ¿Y qué cosa salvo tu nombre te hace tan diferente de ellos?  
  


(...)  
  


Al final, igual no quiso saber mi nombre. El tren llegó en ese momento y ambos entramos. Por ser una de las últimas paradas se hallaba algo vacío y todavía así, Xion se quedó una estación antes que yo. Lo odiaba, pero esa chica tenía razón, y es una cosa que me parece innegable, no soy diferente, especial o fuera de lo común, soy solo un chico rubio más. Y cuando le dije a ella que sencillamente era una chica más, sonrió y me respondió «Ya lo sé, es justo lo que soy» y continuó viendo por la ventana.

Ella descubrió mi secreto, soy en extremo ordinario, una gota más de agua en el amplío océano, y lo peor es que ella no tenía ese secreto, lo asumía con total libertad.

—Roxas, se te ve deprimido —una voz me habló desde el portal—. ¿Estás bien?

Alta, rubia, ojos azules y muy linda, otro cliché supongo.

Bajé de mi patineta.

—Hola Naminé —dije esforzándome por sonar tranquilo—. Estoy bien, solo cansado, el día ha sido interminable.

Mi hermana gemela es, sin duda, el estereotipo ideal de princesa; siempre amable, muy bonita, linda sonrisa, obediente, alumna ejemplar, aparentemente sin defectos, un rosario de virtudes y por supuesto, modesta. A veces me encantaba cómo era de perfecta, pero admito que parece salida de un cuento de hadas y eso, en ocasiones puede ser casi irritante.

—¿Tienes hambre? Mamá hizo...

—No Naminé, gracias, no tengo hambre, solo iré a mi cuarto a dormir, porque sé que necesito despertar en la madrugada a estudiar —la interrumpí, al pasar junto a ella le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Oh, emm... ¿quieres que te ayude a hacer los deberes? —preguntó tratando de retenerme—. ¿De qué asignatura son? Roxas...

—Estoy bien, Nami, en serio, de momento solo quiero dormir.

—Te la pasas cansado, siempre quieres dormir, no comes, por favor, siento que casi ni puedo verte —reclamó ella, con una expresión triste que ni siquiera tuve el coraje de mirar directamente—. Al menos, cuando despiertes a hacer la tarea me levantas también, no importa qué hora sea y que no quieras ayuda, solo para acompañarte, yo también debo ha-hacer deberes...

—Sí, como sea —respondí desde las escaleras—. Buenas noches, Naminé.

—Buenas noches, Roxas.

Antes solíamos dormir juntos en el mismo cuarto, alguna vez compartimos una cama enorme. Pero al crecer nos compraron una litera, lo que era divertido, pero igual a mitad de la noche ella venía a dormir conmigo en la parte de arriba. Fue hace unos tres años que separaron nuestras habitaciones, pero la mala costumbre de dormir juntos no se nos quitaba, y como estábamos grandes mamá tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas. Luego de darnos el beso de buenas noches les pasaba llave a las puertas, por lo que una madrugada Naminé y yo despertamos para dormir juntos y nos encontramos encerrados. Al otro día no podíamos reclamar por eso, pues se supone que estábamos dormidos.

Pasamos dos meses despertando y encontrado la puerta cerrada, eventualmente nos acostumbramos a dormir solos y a cortar lazos, o al menos a normalizarlos porque, aunque me duela, tampoco puedo decir que sea una conducta normal la mutua dependencia. La adolescencia nos cambió, nos seguimos llevando bien, pero de vez en cuando discutimos y tenemos problemas, tal como los hermanos normales y tal como no creí que llegara a pasar.

Naminé pasó de ser una pequeña frágil, a brillar con luz propia y a destacar en su academia. Lentamente se fue convirtiendo en la favorita de mamá. Y yo... bueno, pasé de ser iluso y quizás ansioso a ser un chico con serios problemas de depresión. Pero, así como mi gemela ha dicho, es difícil saberlo, casi no estoy en casa, y si salgo a dar un paseo es para estar solo, para esconderme en algún de la ciudad, para que ni ella ni mi madre me vean demasiado tiempo en casa, y piensen que tengo una vida relativamente normal.

«Mamá, me han invitado a una fiesta al otro lado de la ciudad, iré con mis amigos, regresaré antes de las diez»

Regresaba a las once, como si la fiesta estuviese muy divertida.

Pero la verdad estaba en la fuente de uno de los parques de la ciudad, un lugar que la gente casi no visita porque últimamente tiene mala iluminación. O igual voy a cualquier otro sitio, Villa crepúsculo está lleno de sitios bonitos y vacíos.

Leer, comer dulces, leer, comer dulces, leer, comer dulces.

Y no puedo solo tomarme tres pastillas de una sola vez, porque entonces mi cuerpo se acostumbrará a la medicación y dejaran de surtir efecto.

Pero estaré bien, no pretendo dar lastima, ni llamar, ni nada de eso, la depresión es un efecto secundario del aislamiento y me aisló porque como he dicho antes, es menos doloroso que permitirme sentir con libertad.

Sin embargo, la depresión debería desaparecer pronto. Nuestra madre ha dicho que nos estableceremos aquí, que puedo estudiar lo que quiera y que los cambios se acabaron. Todavía tengo problemas en los que pensar, como que la gente, por lo general no me sorprende, o no me agrada, o me parece mentirosa, pero es cuestión de tolerancia, debo respetar sus personalidades. Mas, no negaré que me encantaría encontrar a alguien que me comprenda.  
  


♠Aurora♠


	4. Perfectamente Pefecta

  * **Xion Pov's •**



A la hora del almuerzo el comedor está atestado de gente, cosa que me obliga a huir algún otro lado, pero hoy, por alguna mágica o extraña razón que no me importa en verdad, está maravillosamente vacío. Tomé una bandeja, pedí el especial del día que era algo así como pasta con carne, crema y vegetales, una ensalada, papas fritas, pastel de fresa y un trozo de pizza, para el jugo elegí un batido de moras, amo las moras.

Me di la vuelta con la bandeja repleta de comida, queriendo hallar una mesa que estuviera en la esquina de la cafetería, cerca de la ventana y lo más vacía posible. Era mi preferida, pero mala, suerte estaba ocupada. Miré al resto de las mesas en busca de una que como mínimo fuera cómoda, pero más las desocupadas se reunían todas en el centro, y yo detesto estar en el centro. Volví a ver el lugar de la esquina, solo había una persona sentada, suspiré, podía ser peor, no quedaba de otra.

Al acercarme resultó ser el chico torpe de las escaleras, no estaba comiendo, solo estaba allí leyendo un libro.

—Hola rubio —le saludé sentándome frente a él—. ¿Ese libro sabe mejor que la comida?

—Te sorprendería —respondió levantando la vista brevemente, para observar mi bandeja abundante de comida—. Pero no creo que opines igual que yo...

—Oh no, yo prefiero envenenarme con químicos, grasas, colorante amarillo número cinco y frituras —dije empezando a comer—. El papel y la tinta me gustan con lágrimas incluidas, así que soy selectiva con lo que leo.

—De acuerdo —respondió el rubio—. Igual ¿No crees que es demasiada comida?

—¿Para una chica? —inquirí enfadada.

—Para una persona —me corrigió.

Le regalé una sonrisa, él me agrada.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no comes? —le pregunté.

—Yo... olvidé mi billetera y para ser sincero no tengo hambre.

—Si quieres yo te invito algo, eres el primero que dice «persona» y no «chica» y eso merece una recompensa —dije levantándome para ir a comprarle alguna cosa.

—No, está bien, oye, no trato de ser cortes ni nada parecido, estoy agresivamente sin hambre.

Volví a sentarme, él hablaba muy en serio, decidí respetarlo.

—lamento mi insistencia —me apresuré a decir—. Es que... en lo personal, comer es mi forma de liberar estrés, de controlar la ansiedad, mi estomago es un agujero negro y sé que como compulsivamente, pero, es una manera de aplacar la...

—¿La...?

Quedé colgada a mitad de la frase, sus ojos azules mirando implacablemente los míos.

—Nada —comenté rompiendo el contacto visual y empezando a comer, no me podía permitir a mí misma terminar esa oración, estaba hablando más de la cuenta solo porque me caía bien, pero ya era hora de cerrar la boca.

Mientras comía, repararé en la decoración o la publicidad, mejor dicho. Por todos lados había folletos, carteles y afiches para la reina del baile, una chica alta de cabello rojo y vestida de princesa se postulaba como la mejor candidata, su nombre aparecía en cada lugar al que rodaba la vista. Kairi Moore la primera favorita, era preciosa, no lo niego, pero podría ser justo el tipo de chica que no se llevaría bien conmigo, popular, amable de forma forzosa, posiblemente superficial y pretenciosa.

Luego estaba la otra candidata favorita, Aqua Cox, alta y teñida de azul, tenía más cuerpo y sin duda la más bonita, pero carecía de habilidades sociales, pues mientras la pelirroja derrochaba carisma y encanto, Aqua era la típica chica que fue forzada por su mejor amiga a participar, y terminó ganando la primera ronda de eliminaciones por ser, innegablemente bella, pero como ni quería competir en un inicio, suele mostrarse tensa la mayor parte de tiempo.

—¿Por quién vas a votar? —preguntó el chico delante de mí, al darse cuenta de que veía los carteles.

—Por nadie, es una basura —respondí asqueada—. Kairi va a ganar con una diferencia de apenas setenta puntos.

Él abrió los ojos impresionado, ¿cómo podía yo estar tan segura de ello?

Es simple, si fuera de verdad una competencia de belleza ganase Aqua, pero como si te vas a vender, tienes que venderte completa, también tienes que saber conquistar al público, y allí es donde el magnetismo de Kairi hace efecto. Porque sucede algo increíble con las competencias entre las chicas. Quizás cuando los chicos compiten entre ellos, están igualados y no sabes de verdad quien pueda ganar. Pero cuando se trata de chicas, es en exceso evidente que hay una que se cree (y que está) por encima de las otras, es simple deducir quién ganará.

El público sabe quién ganará, las otras participantes saben quién ganará, pero no abandonan porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y por una razón aún más poderosa: lucirás patética y derrotada si lo haces. Lo mejor es fingir que la ganadora es una sorpresa, ¡Oh! ¡vaya! ¡nadie sabía que Kairi obtendría la victoria! Oh, bueno, al menos lo intenté y estuve hasta el final. Soy una concursante digna.

Basura, Kairi sabe que va a ganar, el jurado sabe que Kairi va a ganar, los profesores saben que Kairi va a ganar. Se nota a una milla de distancia.

—Pero Aqua es hermosa —dijo el rubio.

—Ya, lo es, pero no es una competencia de belleza —respondí.

—Es de popularidad... comprendo.

De pronto una voz tan dulce que rayaba en lo empalagosa salió de la nada gritando «Hermanito», oh por todos los cielos, si los pasteles de fresas con crema cubiertos de azúcar hablaran, no lo dudo, hablaran así.

El rubio hizo un gesto de resignación y yo me atraganté, todavía horrorizada por esa voz tan insoportablemente femenina.

—Hermanito, aquí estás, te busqué por todo el edificio central y no te encontré —dijo una chica abrazándolo con fuerza mientas él solo se dejaba querer.

Era una chica de su estatura, rubia rubia rubia princesa, de brillantes ojos azules e iba vestida de blanco. Emanaba un aura de pureza, belleza y dulzura que la hacía lucir como un diamante inmaculado. Lo que, por su puesto, encontré aterrador.

—Cariño, dejaste el almuerzo en casa y encontré tu billetera en la mesita de noche junto a tu cama, así que me preocupé, y vine a traértela —dijo ella invadiendo peligrosamente el espacio personal del chico.

Oh por dios, son dos rubios.

Son hermanos.

¡Son gemelos!

—Gracias yo... Un momento Naminé, ¿qué diablos hacías en mi dormitorio? —cuestionó él enfadado.

Ella se ruborizó tontamente.

—Na-Nada...

La mirada que su hermano le estaba dando, me dio a entender que la privacidad era primordial en su vida.

—Sabes que odio que entres a mi cuarto —la regañó.

—Antes no te importaba.

—Antes, niña lista —dijo dejando de lado la molestia.

Yo todavía estaba procesando el bolso rosa pálido, los tacones rosa pálido y los accesorios rosa pálido con ese vestido blanco.

Demasiado rosa, demasiado blanco.

—Eh, Naminé, ella es una amiga... se llama Xion —comentó el rubio de pronto, tratando de ser educado—. Xion, ella es Naminé, mi hermana gemela.

La chica, por primera vez desde que había llegado, reparó en mí.

Yo estaba boquiabierta, incluso a estas alturas, el aura angelical de Naminé me resultaba terriblemente escandaloso. Desprendía un aroma a fresas que parecía ser una mezcla entre su perfume y su shampoo. Kairi se puede ir al demonio, si hay un estereotipo de chica perfecta, tiene que ser la gemela rubia de este chico.

La mirada azul de Naminé me escaneó de arriba a abajo y parecía tan impresionada de mi aspecto como yo del suyo. Y debo hacer hincapié, no era una buena impresión la que le estaba dando. Estoy casi segura de que pensó algo bastante horrible de mí, pasó sus ojos por mi cabello negro recién cortado, luego fue a los accesorios metálicos y finalmente contemplaron con detalle mi maquillaje oscuro pero delicado. Cuando terminó de hacerse una idea de mí, pasó a observar mi bandeja desbordante de comida.

Aunque no la conocía, me resultó impactante su apariencia y allí quedó mi compresión. Pero yo sentí el instante exacto en el que ella decidió que me detestaba.

—¿No es demasiada comida para una chica? —preguntó, posiblemente asqueada de tantos alimentos.

Me ruboricé como tonta.

Las chicas me ponen profundamente nerviosa, por esto las evito.

—U-Un placer —dije cohibida, su mirada resultó más dura de lo que creí—. Xion Russell.

La impresión mutua era en exceso poderosa, los perfectos opuestos encontrándose.

—Tu amiga parece salida de un disco de rock —soltó de pronto, sin demasiado entusiasmo, de pronto reparó en mi corsé y el bolso con encaje y diseños victorianos—. El estilo gótico estuvo de moda hace un par de siglos.

—Naminé, no puedo creer que dijeras... ¡eso es muy descor...!

—No, no, cool —dije defendiéndola—. Es genial, yo amo el rock, moderno, clásico, me encanta. Y también adoro la ropa y las decoraciones de la época. Igual ella parece salida de un repertorio de música clásica —agregué tratando de hacerle un halago.

—Yo toco el violín —respondió orgullosa.

—Eso es maravilloso —le sonreí, esforzándome por caerle en gracia—. Yo toco el bajo y algo de batería.

—Que poco femenino.

Me ruboricé nuevamente y desvié la mirada.

—¿De verdad esta es tu amiga? —preguntó a su hermano.

Y entonces caí en cuanta, tal vez no me odia. Tal vez solo está celosa, es muy común que ocurra.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo es! —le riñó el rubio—. ¡Y no voy a dejar que la...!

—No, no, no, no —me apresuré a decir—. Casi ni lo conozco, yo... estoy en una clase distinta, y pfff, solo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

Sentí que la prepotencia de la chica disminuyó un poco.

—Sí, bueno, como sea —comentó, fingiendo que ni le importaba la relación que tenía con su gemelo—. Me tengo que ir, cariño, nos vemos en casa —se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla—. Espero que no se te vuelva a olvidar tu billetera.

Y así como llegó con su proyección de chica perfecta se fue desbordando encanto.

—Oh, dios, eso fue aterrador —solté, al fin respirando con normalidad.

—E-Es... Perdón, de verdad, no sabes cómo lo siento, mi hermana suele ser un amor, sus amigas la adoran, no sé qué le ocurre —él inmediatamente trató de excusarla.

—Mi cabeza no para de gritar que, si fueras una chica, tal vez fueras esa chica. Es tan terrorífico que sean gemelos, es como tu versión femenina, ¿sí viste ese vestido blanco?

Él se ruborizó también.

—Xion, te has puesto muy nerviosa —acotó con incomodidad—. ¿E-Eres lesbiana? ¿piensas que mi hermana es linda o algo? Porque de verdad no comprendo como aguantaste lo que te acaba de decir.

—Estoy acostumbrada a ese trato, yo... no suelo ponerme así —dije apenada—. Es sólo que tu hermana es... impresionante, es tan cliché y rubia como tú, te juro que no sé qué me impacta más, si lo perfectos que son y se ven juntos, o ese aspecto de princesa salida de un cuento de hadas. ¿Es tan perfecta como se ve?

Mí acompañante lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

—Vale, eso creo, ¿que implica ser perfecta?

—Buenas notas, buena relación con la familia, buena relación con sus amigos, y nada de gustos extraños —respondí.

—Excelentes notas, es la favorita de mamá, sus amigas la idolatran y lo más extraño que hace es cantar en su habitación.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Es tan perfecta como se ve! —exclamé.

El rubio asintió.

—Yo estoy pensando eso constantemente, pero... ¿entonces no te gusta mi gemela, ni nada? —volvió a preguntar.

Yo enarqué una ceja.

—¿Tengo demasiada pinta de lesbiana?

Él se encogió.

—La forma en la que te sonrojaste cuando ella te habló no fue muy heterosexual tampoco —respondió, yo reí.

—Tal vez sí me gusta —bromee—. Tiene una bonita cintura, ¿Crees que haríamos linda pareja?

—Por supuesto, con ese talento musical que tienen ambas, harían buenos conciertos —abrí la boca de la impresión, no puedo creer que lo dijera—. Pero algo te diré, mi hermana será la activa.

Me levanté con brusquedad de la mesa y me apoye sobré ella, dejando que la arrogancia tomara posesión de mí. Y pude sentir como el rubio se reducía por momentos ante la mirada helada que le estaba disparando.

—No estés demasiado seguro de ello.

Y empecé a andar.

—¿a dónde vas? Dejaste tus cosas —preguntó.

—A comprar más comida, tu gemela en serio, me ha puesto nerviosa.

—Oye, ¿aún no quieres saber mi nombre?

—Ahora más que nunca, estoy segura de que no quiero saberlo.  
  


♠Aurora♠


	5. ¿Qué somos?

**° Roxas Pov's °**

El final de la jornada, los viernes, he de decirlo, me encantan, todas las clases salen temprano y yo tengo tiempo para estar solo. La soledad es como un veneno, uno muy adictivo, te mata lentamente, sabes que te está matando, que poco a poco se apodera de todos los espacios de tu vida y aleja a las personas que te rodean. Pero es tan cómodo que no lo notas, es agradable, pero a la vez lo odias, pues terminas por convertirte en un extraño para la gente, estás encerrado en tu propia cárcel encantada.

Cuando intentas salir de ahí ya es tarde, el esfuerzo resulta inútil, y muchas, muchas veces, la sociedad y lo horrible que se comporta, tampoco te da ánimos, terminas diciendo “Hey, mi mugroso y desierto agujero negro no está tan mal”.

Porque os diré algo, la sociedad sí está mal.

Subí casi con entusiasmo las escaleras de la torre del reloj, tenía un par de horas antes de llegar a casa, y he decidido que las desperdiciaré aquí, es un lugar hermoso, cálido, reconfortante y lo que más me gusta...

Abrí la puerta de metal.

Una chica estaba sentada al borde del precipicio, comiendo un helado azul.

Está solo... o bueno, lo estaba.

—Empezaré a creer que me estás siguiendo —dije confundido, ¿qué hacía Xion allí?

Ella se dio la vuelta e hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo con la mano, pues su boca estaba ocupada o posiblemente dormida por el frío.

—Ya quisieras, rubio —respondió en un susurro, al sacarse el helado de los labios—. Este es mi lugar, aquí vengo cuando quiero olvidar que mi vida allá abajo apesta.

—Mi vida allá abajo también apesta, ¿te puedo acompañar?

—Seguro.

Me senté a su lado y quedé viendo al sol ponerse, por alguna razón me era incómodo mirarla directamente, algo me decía que no debía preguntar porque había dicho que su vida era mala, es decir, aun cuando nos conocemos muy poco, y ella no sabe mi nombre, nos hemos encontrado varias veces en el colegio, sin mencionar, que es de las pocas personas que me tratan bien.

—¿Vienes aquí seguido? —pregunté.

Ella encogió sus hombros, no respondió.

—Vale, lo lamento, es extraño para mi estar en lugar así con compañía —insistí, sintiendo que quizás la molestaba.

Al poner mis ojos sobre ella, me di cuenta de que no miraba la puesta de sol. Contemplaba sus pies, tan absorta que posiblemente ni me hubiese escuchado. Volví a guardar silencio, su presencia se sentía extraña en esta ocasión, como si le faltara fuerza para poder interactuar conmigo. Es extraño, pero a diferencia de su actitud irónica y a veces sarcástica, que denota una rapidez increíble en sus pensamientos, hoy me parece una muñeca, de esas que traen las cajitas musicales y que necesitan cuerda cada tanto. Una pequeña bailarina que se ha quedado estática mirando al vacío.

—¿Xion? —murmuré al tocarla en el brazo, al instante sobresaltó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, sí —respondió esforzándose por sonreírme. Luego tomó su bolso y sacó de él un helado igual de azul al que comía—. ¿Quieres? Es decir, lo compré para mí, para comerlo en la estación de trenes, pero como estás acompañándome...

Lo cogí y empecé a quitarle la envoltura.

—Son de sal marina, es un gusto mío algo extraño, pero espero que te gusten —advirtió.

—Algo extraño me viene bien, mi hermana suele comer todos los postres en su versión de vainilla, y creo que ya empieza a aturdirme.

—Oh, Riku ama la vainilla también, es su preferida, aunque es extraño viniendo de un chico —agregó Xion desviando su mirada hacia el cielo.

Extrañamente sentí una decepción breve dentro del pecho.

—¿Riku? ¿Quién es? ¿Es tu hermano o tu amigo...?

—Te seré sincera —lo pensó—. Pero la verdad no estoy segura de qué somos, creo que somos amigos, pero no nos hablamos mucho, es extraño, nos vemos de vez en cuando durante las clases de música y de resto solo nos hablamos por los estudios, estrictamente por los estudios.

—Ya veo... ¿y tus amigas?, ¿cómo son?

—Bonitas —resumió—. E imaginarias.

—¿Quieres decir que no tienes?

—No me gustaría hacerte sentir incómodo con el tema... pero...

—¿Eres lesbiana? —me precipité.

Xion soltó un suspiro.

—¡Que no lo soy! —parecía estar muy enfadada, pero luego sonrió—. Aunque por tu hermana me lo puedo pensar.

Antes de darme cuenta me había colorado.

—No, en realidad iba a decir que me siento desencajada en la sociedad femenina —retomó con calma—. Que no puedo estar de acuerdo con ellas, me cuesta, y es algo así como que... me pongo muy nerviosa porque muchas de las chicas no me agradan y también sé que yo tampoco les agrado. Sí tengo gustos rosas, como todas las chicas, y cuando me enamoro soy tan tonta como cualquiera de ellas, pero, fuera de eso, a ninguna parece interesarle las cosas que me interesan a mi... son contadas las chicas que podrían ser mis amigas, pero admitiré que me he vuelto en exceso tímida con todo lo que tenga falda y cabello largo.

—¿Por qué te ponen tan nerviosa? —quise saber.

—Se dividen en tres tipos de chicas, las que son perfectas, las que fingen ser perfectas, y las que no saben ni dónde diablos están paradas —comenzó—. Las que son perfectas son, biológicamente intimidantes por la cantidad de hormonas que producen. Las que fingen serlo me caen mal, porque no hay nada más horrible que mentir y fingir para lograr encajar. Y las que no saben ni donde diablos están paradas son las que encontramos en fiestas, clubes nocturnos, solo piensan en chicos, les va mal en el colegio, y no se preocupan por nada. Está demás decirlo, que este tipo también me desagrada.

—¿Y tú en cual división estás? ¿En las perfectas?

Xion sonrió con simpatía y se deshizo de su abrigo negro.

—Estoy lejos, muy lejos de ser perfecta —reconoció—. Pero digamos que soy una subdivisión de las que aparentan, solo que yo no aparento ser perfecta, aparento que no me importa sentirme inadecuada entre las chicas.

—Inadecuada, es una palabra fuerte.

—¡Es la palabra correcta! Las chicas perfectas se creen y están en condiciones de criticar abiertamente a las demás, las que mienten pretenden criticar para ayudarse con su autoestima y las que son un total despiste, tienden a ser tan irresponsables y tontas que casi no se puede tratar con ellas ni tener una conversación decente por más de cinco minutos —concluyó Xion, pateando todavía al vacío, su mirada fría y azul clavada en la nada—. Inadecuada es la forma correcta de expresarlo.

—¿Entonces te llevas mejor con los chicos?

—No, la verdad no, los encuentro aburridos, pero me agrada que ellos no critiquen mi forma de vestir o desinterés por el rosa —reconoció—. Para mí, los chicos son tan incomprensibles como las chicas, pero, siento que a ellos no los tengo que entender para hablarles, mientras que a una chica sí. Es decir, ¿te has fijado? Es aterrador, te miran directamente, esperando a que digas, hagas, o te veas algo competente.

—Tú te ves competente —dije, algo mareado, por lo rápido que soltaba palabras—. De lejos no luces como alguien que se intimide fácilmente. Pareces más del tipo a las que no le importa.

—Años de práctica, supongo. Pero no te equivoques, todavía las chicas me generan ansiedad —Xion se limitó a acabar su helado—. Debería ir con un psicólogo.

—No lo hagas —recomendé, con evidente fastidio—. te mandarán pastillas antidepresivas y te obligarán a hacer amigas.

La vi arrojar la paleta de helado a su bolso, y luego volteó para replicarme, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, mi teléfono sonó con la canción de Romance para piano y violín, si lo adivinan, es una pieza de música clásica, lo que por su puesto dolo podía significar una cosa...

—Hola Naminé, ¿está todo bien? —dije apenas agarré la llamada.

—¡No puedes apagar el teléfono así nada más, idiota!

El “idiota” integrado en la frase, me daba la pista de que estaba enojada, ella no es de insultarme, o sea, demasiado enojada.

—No lo tenía apagado, la recepción en donde estoy de hecho es fabulosa —contesté, fingiendo que no sabía de lo que mi gemela hablaba.

—No me trates como si fuera estúpida...

—Vale, vale, desactive las notificaciones y el sonido por una hora, ¡pero solo fue una hora! ¡y sigo vivo! —me defendí.

—¿Dónde estás? Tengo... ¿a qué no adivinas? ¡una hora tratando de llamarte y localizarte! —Dios, si Naminé sigue gritando así, me romperá los tímpanos—. ¡Eres un irresponsable!

—Estoy en la torre del reloj, cerca de la estación de trenes, ¿dónde estás tú? —inquirí.

—Abajo.  
  


(...)  
  


Cuando mi hermana me vio atravesar la puerta de vidrio corrió a abrazarme como innumerables veces lo ha hecho. Al chocar contra mí, su perfume inundó cada espacio de mi entendimiento de manera agresiva, fue... casi intoxicante, pero no me mal entiendan, me encantó.

La estreché con fuerza y la solté, al verla a la cara noté que me sonreía, sabía que no podía estar realmente molesta hasta que...

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Xion venía varios pasos detrás de mí, de hecho, en ese momento tiraba de la puerta de vidrio para abrirla, pero al escuchar la pregunta de mi hermana solo la cerró y saludó, permaneció parada detrás del cristal.

—Naminé, por lo que más quieras, es mi amiga...

Caminé hacia Xion, abrí la puerta, la tomé de la muñeca y la arrastré hacia fuera.

—Otra vez tú —atacó la rubia—. Habías dicho que apenas y lo conocías.

—Apenas y lo conozco —se excusó la morena, soltándose de mí.

Ruborizada y mirando sus botas, evitando deliberadamente hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de los dos, pude percibir como la mirada de Naminé reducía a Xion hasta convertirla en un pequeño ratón. ¿Cómo diablos lo hace? Mi hermana es capaz de transformar a la chica más segura que conozco en algo, si se puede, microscópico.

—¿Eso que apesta a chocolate rancio eres tú? —preguntó.

Xion se olfateó instintivamente la muñeca, la blusa y luego los brazos, luego su cara adquirió nuevos niveles de color.

—T-Tal vez... Es que mis padres trabajan en una floristería y yo...

—No quiero saber —espetó Naminé—. Báñate o algo...

—Tú desprendes un hedor a fresas que odio, y yo no te digo nada —contestó la chica de cabello negro, por primera vez lo suficientemente ofendida como para contraatacar.

—No era un insulto, estaba siendo educada —explicó con una sonrisa falsa—. Si te hubiera querido ofender habría empezado hablando de ese corte de cabello que parece de niño, es debidamente inapropiado...

—¡Naminé, basta!

—No, no, déjala —pidió Xion abriéndose paso hacia la rubia—. Me parece genial que diga exactamente y sin rodeos lo que opina de mi... es... es... excitante en realidad...

—Estás loca...

—Estoy intrigada...

Y por primera vez, pude observar a mi hermana retroceder ante la presidencia, genuinamente mordaz, de la pelinegra.

—Solo estas asustada de que yo haga algún tipo de movimiento para tratar de enamorarlo, ¿no es así, Naminé?

Y allí está la Xion directa que conozco, sus palabras llenas de resentimiento contenido me recordaban, en efecto, al sonido de los bajos, no sabría explicar cómo lo invocó.

—Que absurdo, por esa pinta de ramera que tienes, habría jurado que eras lesbiana —Mi hermana poniéndose derecha y tratando de hacerla para atrás.

Sin embargo, Xion no se movió de su lugar.

—Estas a centímetros de averiguarlo, preciosa —La desafió, asegurándose de mirar con todo el descaro posible el escote rosa de mi gemela.

—No, gracias...

—¿Le tienes miedo al éxito? —rió la morena, dando por ganada esa ronda—. Tú eres asombrosamente guapa... y tu hermano, igual de atractivo... ¿Te imaginas si soy bisexual?

Naminé retrocedió aún más, como si Xion hubiese acabado de decir que tenía una enfermedad mortal y en exceso contagiosa. Mi amiga sonrió y siguió avanzando, al parecer disfrutaba de la incomodidad que generaba en la rubia, por fin era capaz de hacerle sentir a una chica, lo que las chicas le hacían sentir a ella.

—Aléjate de mí, fenómeno —dijo mi gemela bastante asqueada—. Regresa al disco de rock del que saliste y deja en paz a mi hermano.

Xion se tomó un par de segundos para poner sus azules ojos sobre los míos e insinuarse brevemente con una sonrisa.

—No, ¿cómo haría yo algo así? —la retó—. Tu hermano es mi amigo, y ahora que lo dices, quizás es mi nuevo proyecto de novio... quizás tú seas mi proyecto de novia, no lo sé, las posibilidades son intensamente grandes...

Se subió el bolso al hombro y de dedicó un gesto de despedida a la rubia, para luego girarse sobre sus talones y acercarse a mí.

Su mano cubierta por un guante negro sujetó con suavidad mi rostro, mientras ella me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Puedo jurar por lo que sea, que sentí por primera vez el aroma de su cabello, y puedo asegurar que no era chocolate rancio. Mi corazón se paralizó por momentos, creo que ha sido el susto.

Luego empezó a andar hacia la estación de trenes, yo tendría que ir a casa hoy caminando con mi gemela.

—Por cierto —dijo Xion dándose la vuelta y mirándome con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, rubio?

Supongo que ahora lo de amigos va en serio.

—Roxas —respondí correspondiendo la sonrisa—. Me llamo Roxas.  
  


♠Aurora♠


	6. El Vals del Cisne Negro

  * **Xion Pov's•**  
  




Era una cita planificada desde hace ya tres días e igual me sentí estúpida cuando vi a Riku caminar hacia mí con un ramo de rosas, les juro que quise esconderme, desaparecer, ir tan lejos como me fuese posible. Lo más trágico es que al quedar cara a cara con él, no pude más que decir “Hey, ¿qué tal?” así como si fuéramos dos hombres que van a salir a tomar cervezas.

El albino soltó una risa ligeramente nerviosa, no es lo que esperaba que dijera, estoy segura. Al segundo extendió la corona de flores.

—Traje esto —dijo evitando mirarme—. Son rojas, no encontré blancas, pero... espero que sean de tu agrado.

Las tomé y sentí encandilada por su belleza, emanaban un aroma fresco y dulce, tan clásico de su rocío en la madrugada, o al caer la noche.

—Descuida, las rojas son lind... Aguarda, ¿cómo sabes que me gustan más las rosas blancas? —arremetí de pronto, entrando en estado de alerta.

—Yo... yo... no es como si... —Su cara palideció—. E-espera, no te hagas una idea equivocada.

—¿Qué clase de idea? —espeté apuntándolo con una de las flores—. ¿Que eres un agente de la CIA contratado para seguir paso a paso mi vida y recolectar información súper confidencial acerca de mi jardín de botánica con rosas blancas radioactivas?

El chico sonrió, se ruborizó y poco a poco se dejó ganar por la risa, hasta que se entregó a una fuerte carcajada, a mi vez, yo también lo hice.

Hielo roto.

—¿Entonces? ¿lista para el baile? —inquirió levantando su brazo, al instante me aferre a él.

—Te arrepentirás de llevarme —advertí con desagrado—. Te vas a avergonzar de mi cuando todos se pregunten quien demonios llevó a la chica gótica a la fiesta, para que acabara con las botanas. Yo sé que es antipático de mi parte hablar así, pero es que no sé bailar, mi vida social es un reverendo fracaso y lo único que hago es acabar con las bandejas de aperitivos a causa de mis nervios, ya sabes, sentada en una esquina.

Mi amigo besó mi mejilla y me miró como si hubiese encontrado las estrellas en mis ojos. Me encogí ante este gesto.

—Xion, no importa si te sientas en una esquina a comer y beber todo cuanto se te atraviese —explicó—. En todo caso me sentaré a comer y beber contigo.  
  


(...)  
  


¡Si os lo cuento no me lo van a creer! ¡Pasó algo completamente imprevisto en cuanto llegamos al baile del instituto! ¡Lo juro!, ¡no me lo esperaba! ¡Al menos la mitad de la población femenina giró a ver a Riku apenas hicimos aparición! Y no es que esto me moleste de forma directa, pues no somos nada y además reconoceré que ese suéter negro le sienta muy bien, se ve... guapo. El problema empieza donde las chicas lo invitan a bailar, incluso viendo que ha venido conmigo.

Al principio él las rebotaba, pero luego han puesto un disco de música que le encanta y se ha ido a bailar con alguna de ellas. Suspiré y agité mi bebida con el dedo meñique. No lo puedo reprochar, para esto son los bailes, para divertirse, reír y bailar, además, ya había rechazado a 6 chicas —sí, las conté—, no podía seguir evitándolas.

—Sabía que debí quedarme en casa...

—¿Vestida de negro en una fiesta? —oí murmurar a Kairi, quien hace unos minutos se había sentado en una mesa contigua—. ¿Será que viene de un velorio? Jajajaja

—No, no, debe estar de luto, viste así todos los días, ha de ser emo o algo —agregó una chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto, creo recordar que se llama Selphie.

Bebí mi refresco y cogí otro cup cake, al diablo con lo que digan, oigo esos comentarios cada segundo de cada minuto de mi jodida existencia, soy inmune a su estupidez, perras.

—¿Que tal algo con alcohol? —preguntó un atractivo chico uniformado, inclinando la bandeja con copas de champán ante mi—. Pareces necesitarlo.

—Demonios, sí, me estaba haciendo fal... ¿Roxas?

—Buenas noches, señorita —dijo sonriendo—. Me alaga que sepa usted mi nombre.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Esta es la única forma de venir al baile que encontré, sin parecer un imbécil —explicó dejando de lado las formalidades—. Igual me va mal.

—¿De venir sin parecer un imbécil? ¿estás obligado?

—Muy obligado.

—¿Por qué? —cuestioné.

—Ya verás —respondió—. ¿Y tú qué o qué? ¿qué haces allí sentada sola? ¿viniste nada más a comer y beber? ¿no tienes pareja? Me extrañaría que no la tuvieras, ese vestido negro te queda precioso, pareces una pila de cisnes negros.

Cuando me ruboricé por efecto dómino él también se sonrojó.

—Ah, cool —dije, quedándome tan atascada como cuando Riku me miraba—. También está lindo tu uniforme de chaperón, es una ironía que sea blanco de pies a cabezas.

Ahhhh, que frase más ridícula.

Tomé la copa de Champán y la bebí algo rápido, diablos, como detestaba estar esa fiesta, era una soberana basura, ni siquiera era buena la música.

—Sí, ya sé, me debo ver como una margarita —dijo él arrugando la nariz, fue un gesto de desdén que, a mi parecer lo hizo ver muy masculino. Desvíe la mirada, ¿dónde carajos estaba Riku?

—Te sienta bien ese color —reconocí, sin mayor expresión en el rostro—. Luces como un ángel.

Roxas pasó del rosa a un violento rojo instalado desde el cuello hasta la frente.

Lo ignoré de lleno, ya me hallaba nerviosa.

Bebí otra copa, dos, tres, cuatro, hasta que me mareé, las luces y figuras perdían forma ante mis ojos. Roxas iba y venía con la bandeja trayendo y llevando aperitivos, bebidas, refrescos, dulces y Riku nada que se aparecía. Cuando me percaté del reloj ya había pasado al menos una hora desde que mi pareja se había marchado, ahora resulta que estoy sola en esta maldita fiesta.

—Soy patética, dios, realmente patética —musité reclinada sobre la mesa mientras mis delgados dedos se deslizaban y revolvían a mi oscuro cabello—. Creer que Riku de verdad me haría caso, arreglarme, venir, todo ha sido una idiotez.

—¿Entonces sí has venido sola? —quiso saber Roxas acercándose esta vez con una bandeja repleta de pasteles red velvet—. No sigas tomando si no vas a comer, te podría sentar mal.

—Ya lárgate, no es necesario que finjas compasión —dije mordazmente tomando un sorbo de vino—. No estas obligado a preocuparte por mí.

—Ya, ya, tranquila, ¿por qué has venido si dijiste que odiabas las fiestas?

Levanté los hombros, es cierto, ¿por qué lo hice? Ah sí... ¡ya recuerdo!, porque soy una cretina que se dejó convencer por los ojos turquesa del chico que creía era lo más perfecto de la clase.

—No siento compasión, ni fingí preocuparme por ti —explicó el rubio dejando a un lado la bandeja—. Es que... si de verdad viniste sola, quisiera saber si tengo una oportunidad de... ya sabes...

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo Roxas arrebató la copa de vino de mis manos y la colocó en la mesa, luego tendió su mano enguantada hacia mí.

—¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

Lo miré con desagrado.

—Yo no bailo, rubio.

—Vamos, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo una pieza, por favor —suplicó manteniendo su mirada fija en mí.

Odio a los chicos y a sus ojos, los detesto, ahora no sé de dónde mierda salió este que tiene los ojos azules.

Sin embargo, la última gota de sobriedad de mi cerebro desconfiaba, Roxas es igual que yo, exactamente igual que yo, ¿por qué molestarse en hacerme bailar? Cuando bien podría sentarse y acompañarme a hacer absolutamente nada.

Cuando me sonrió con ternura comprendí.

Agaché la cabeza

—¿Las has... oído hablar de mí, verdad?

—No, no, yo no...

—De nada te vale mentir, ya sé que las has escuchado, que vergüenza —murmuré con rabia, puse los dedos sobre mi nariz, buscando algo de paciencia.

De pronto la música disco bajó todo su volumen, la gente que llenaba el salón volteó al escenario, allí estaba parada Aqua, con su esbelta y bella silueta siendo resaltada por los reflectores, iba con un radiante vestido azul eléctrico que hacía perder el aliento a quien la viera, no obstante, lucía nerviosa al sonreír y sostener el micrófono.

—Hey chicos, es hora de la pieza especial que he preparado para ustedes —empezó—. Espero que les guste lo clásico, tanto como me gusta a mí.

Y así, la princesa Aqua bajó de la tarima para cederle el escenario completo a una chica que iba deslizándose bellamente por las escaleras en ascenso, portando un vestido blanco con flores rosas pálidas que la hacían ver como un cerezo en flor. Rubia y con el cabello adornado por un broche de plata tenía cautivadas todas las miradas del público.

Cuando enfoqué bien su rostro vi el maquillaje tan inmaculado como su vestimenta, era Naminé, llevaba su violín en la mano.

—Buenas noches —empezó dulcemente, tan dulce que creí que moriría de diabetes en ese mismo segundo. Comprendí qué hacia Roxas en tan horrible lugar, ella había querido que él la viese tocar—. Hoy, la señorita Aqua Cox me ha invitado a tocarles el Vals del Danubio azul, pero antes de eso, quisiera cantar una canción lenta para entrar en tono, ¿qué les parece?

Alguien encargado de los efectos especiales bajó la intensidad de la luz y subió la potencia de las máquinas de humo. No, no, no, ¡no! ¡alguien! ¡quien sea! ¡auxilio!

La banda musical empezó con la música suave tras ella.

—Conmigo estás... y el mundo se esfumó, la música al sonar... nos envolvió... —cantó Naminé, maldita sea, canta como los malditos ángeles.

—Xion... —volvió a insistir Roxas—. Bailas conmigo y luego te vas a tu casa si quieres.

—¿Estás demente? Estoy ebria...

—Lo disimulas bien —me cogió la mano y tiró con cuidado de ella, para tenerme levantada en un instante.

Si fuerzas ya para pelear, me dejé arrastrar por él hacia la pista.

—Es inútil... no he hecho esto antes... —dije evitando hacer contacto visual.

—Yo tampoco —contestó al poner su mano en mi cintura.

«Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy... aquí... tan vivo estoy... La vida va... Los sueños morirán, al mío digo adiós, y sin saber...» la voz de su hermana era una melodía perfecta.

Me acercó a su cuerpo y enseguida la calidez de su cuerpo y el mío se convirtieron en uno solo. Si bien no tenía idea de cómo moverme me agradó la cercanía con él, era cómodo, no había rechazo, no me sentía presionada ni mucho menos aterrada. Se acercó un poco a mi oído.

—Tu vestido es largo, sube a mis zapatos, nadie va a notarlo, ¿está bien? Yo sé bailar.

La piel del cuello y de los brazos se me erizó.

Hice caso y subí a sus pies.

«Aquí, soñando, con un feliz final... creer que esto... en verdad es real... ¡soñar que el sueño en los dos está...!»

Me permití caer en sus brazos, envolverlo por el cuello con mis manos, no sé si es efecto del alcohol o que de verdad es así, pero... de cerca... era tan lindo. No estoy segura de sí somos conocidos o si en serio éramos amigos, pero el simple hecho de que se estuviera esforzando por hacerme pasar un lindo rato, me hacía quererlo un poco más. Siempre soy ácida, pero el pasa de esto.

«Yo aquí... yo aquí... y tú allá...»

Besé su mejilla.

—Bailas bien —susurré.

—Ya sabía —contestó él.

Recosté mi cabeza de su hombro y respiré su aroma, fue francamente abrumador.  


(...)  
  


—¡Es hora de anunciar a la reina del baile! —exclamó la animadora. Una carismática chica castaña llamada Olette, sus manos tenían la carta con la reina y el rey de la estación.

—Debería ganar Aqua —dijo Roxas sentado junto a mí, su brazo me rodeaba los hombros mientras mi cabeza descansaba sobre él. Ya había dejado su ocupación de servicio, llevábamos rato comiendo y tomando.

—Ganará Kairi —solté siendo realista—. Porque diva se nace, no se hace, solo mírala, ¡Camina como si toda esta mierda le perteneciera! ¡Anda de un lado a otro bamboleándose en sus tacones rojos! En diva, en perra, empoderada con todas las letras, cotizada, inalcanzable como el sol y etérea como la magia.

Roxas se río y me dijo que si no paraba de hablar así moriría de asfixia, desde que nos habíamos juntados no paraba de reír cada vez que yo abría la boca, supongo que el alcohol me hace ser más estúpida.

Le dediqué una mirada de: «no me jodas»

—¿De qué te ríes? Es obvio que ella ganará.

El rubio me besó la cabeza y frotó mi hombro.

—Ya, ya, es solo que... te expresas de una forma... wow... no sabría ni cómo explicarlo.

—¿Pero te gusta? —pregunté acurrucándome más en sus brazos.

—Me encanta.

En eso Olette abrió el sobre.

—¡Y la ganadora es...!

Redoble de tambores.

—¡Kairi Moore! —exclamó.

—Ja, lo sabía —reí.

—¡Y el Rey es... Riku Campbell!

En eso se escuchó un fuerte grito desde el fondo del salón, alguien había entrado por la puerta norte, haciendo un escándalo gigante.

—Esa zorra va a tener la corona por encima de mi cadáver —bramó Riku abriéndose paso entre la gente—. Y se pueden quedar con mi puto premio, no quiero una mierda.

Palidecí. Riku estaba cubierto de algo pegajoso de color blanco, supongo que es glaseado, pero, ¿qué diablos ocurrió con él? Desapareció hace poco más de tres horas. Su cabello lleno la misma sustancia blanca, cielos, no fui la única que lo estuvo pasando mal.

—Kairi alteró los votos —soltó enfadado—. Tengo pruebas, encerró hace varias horas en el depósito de comida cuando la vi. Aqua es la ganadora por una diferencia de cincuenta votos, así que coge la poca dignidad que te queda y desaparece de mi vista, perra.

—Riku, las palabras altisonantes están demás —dijo Olette desde el escenario, mientras Kairi salía corriendo del baile, se perdió por la puerta principal mientras un chico de cabellos marrón la perseguía.

—Olette metete ese comentario por donde te quepa, porque por culpa de esa perra se arruinó mi cita, le hicieron pasar un mal rato a mi pareja y casi le quitan la corona a Aqua —contraatacó furioso—. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Xion Russell? Ya se debió ir a casa... yo no...

Y de pronto, las personas se apartaron y Riku pudo dar con mi culpable mirada, allí estaba yo, todavía en la fiesta, como la propia traidora recostada de otro chico, ni siquiera me había molestado en ir a buscarlo, solo asumí que me había abandonado y ya. Fue tan tonto de mi parte, no pensé que estuviera en problemas.

Al verme así con Roxas no supe qué decir, pero tampoco hice un esfuerzo por hablar.

—Xion, ¿habías venido con él? —cuestionó el rubio contrariado.

—Yo... veo que fue un error... —dijo por fin Riku—. Perdón si les hice pasar un mal rato, pueden seguir con su baile.

Aunque me resistí a hacerlo, me puse en pie y también abandoné ese baile, desaparecí por la puerta principal.

Quiero desvanecerme.  
  


♠—Aurora—♠


	7. Corazón de Oro

**♦ Naminé Pov's ♦**   
  


En mi bolso hay un pastel de chocolate con fresas que compré para mi hermano, estos días ha estado más distante que de costumbre y cada vez que intento hablar con él me esquiva, se comporta raro desde el baile, pero esta noche no voy a dejar que me aparte, voy a quedarme ahí, a acompañarlo, sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer, yo quiero formar parte de su vida y de su tiempo.

Una gota de lluvia humedeció mi mejilla. El transcurso del día había sido nublado, y ahora por fin va a llover. Sonreí y abrí mi paraguas, Roxas lo había comprado para mi hace algunos años.

Cuando éramos pequeños, creo que al él le encantaba el concepto de que las niñas eran muy diferentes de los niños, por lo que cada vez que veía algo rosa, tierno o esponjoso lo asociaba conmigo, quizás pasaba por la juguetería y veía un peluche de conejo y decía “Hay que dárselo a Naminé, le va a encantar” o mamá iba con él a comprarle ropa y siempre acaban trayendo vestidos para mí. Solía ponerme por encima suyo, pensar más en mí que en él, y eso me conmovía profundamente. Recuerdo también que cuando él se portaba mal y nuestra madre lo regañaba o lo golpeaba, a Roxas le daba bastante igual, pero si era yo la que debía resistir el castigo él era capaz de generar una guerra de horas con mamá, con tal de que no me hirieran.

Era protector, cariñoso, y amable. Era un niño como el resto, pero conmigo era tan atento, que tal vez en algún punto estúpido de la historia empecé a confundir la clase de afecto que sentía por él.

Todavía dudo que tener ganas de besar en los labios a un hermano sea natural.

No lo es, y voy a enloquecer si sigo así.

Al llegar a la parada de trenes estaba vacía, esta es el tipo de ciudad en la que la lluvia espanta a las personas, y si no se detiene en menos de treinta minutos ya la mayoría de los negocios han recogido.

—Espero que Roxas ya haya llegado a casa —dije, al darme cuenta de que el último tren que él podía tomar, estaba por salir.

Cerca de la parada, a unos pasos de donde estaba yo, se escuchó un gimoteo y fue en ese momento que me percaté de que había una caja de cartón que se movía con inquietud. Un pequeño perrito color negro asomó el hocico por el borde, la lluvia lo había empapado y parece que empezaba a molestarlo.

Era tan lindo que, me atrevería a decir que fue amor a primera vista.

Me acerqué a él y procuré que mi paraguas también lo cubriera, me lo llevaría a casa, si no fuera porque mamá lo detestaría.

Algún día seré veterinaria, y tendré muchos animales en mi casa.  
  


(...)  
  


—¡Mamá! ¡mira! ¡encontré un cachorro abandonado en la calle!

Lo tenía cargado en brazos, envuelto en una toalla blanca. Al final mi impulso por conservarlo había sido más fuerte que mi prudencia.

—Podría haber jurado que Roxas llegó hace un par de horas —murmuró nuestra madre desde la cocina.

Roxas, quien estaba sentado en la sala leyendo, pasó una hoja de su libro sin el menor rastro de entusiasmo.

—Voy a fingir que no escuché eso —dijo mi gemelo, quien, por su horario, se sabía que no debía llevar más de treinta minutos en la sala.

—¡Mamá, es en serio! ¡quiero quedarme con él! Por favooooor —supliqué entrando a la cocina para hablar con ella—. Solo observarlo, ¿acaso no es la cosita más bonita, peluda y tierna que has visto?

Mi madre se dio la vuelta y me encontró cargando al animalito. Tal como esperaba se puso histérica a decir que ella no toleraba a los animales. Su cara se había contraído en una mueca de furia y me miraba de hito en hito con las manos en la cintura. Retrocedí con mi perrito en brazos sintiéndome francamente reducida.

—Naminé, hija, sabes que te amo, pero la verdad es que los animales son unas pestes, soy alérgica a esas cosas —soltó tratando de quemarnos con su mirada—. Yo soy alérgica a los perros y los gatos, y aparte de eso no hay espacio aquí para una mascota. ¡Por Dios! ¿estoy viendo bien? ¿esa cosa es negra? ¿completamente negra? ¡¡Naminé!! Los animales negros dan mala suerte, los usan para hacer brujerías y esas cosas.

Envolví protectoramente al cachorro y lo pegué más mi pecho, no estoy dispuesta a abandonarlo otra vez.

—No madre, los animales negros no son malos y no dan mala suerte, mira sus ojos, un alma tan pura no puede ser mala —dije aguantando las ganas de llorar—. Son las personas como tú las que son malas, por creer todas esas cosas y querer dejarlos en la calle.

—¡Naminé! ¿Cómo te atreves? —exigió, Invi siempre ha sido una mujer difícil.

—Madre, por favor, lo siento, me he molestado, pero es cierto, los animales no son malos por ser de determinado color, además —agregué sintiendo que tenía una oportunidad—. No tendrás que cuidarlo ni nada, yo me ocuparé de él, yo lo sacaré a pasear, le compraré comida con mi dinero ¡y limpiaré cualquier desastre que haga! ¡Lo prometo!

—A mí me parece buena idea que mi hermana tenga una mascota —intervino Roxas, bajando su libro y queriendo intervenir al ver que la discusión se había vuelto seria.

—Naminé ¿vas a preferir a un perro por encima de mí? Me hacen daño...

—No, madre, he leído antes con respecto a esto, y las personas que son alérgicas a los perros o a los gatos, tienen realmente un rechazo a su saliva o al pelaje que sueltan. Si lo baño cada cinco días no tendrás ese problema, o al menos no será tan grave, lo tendré limpio siempre... ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! —imploré con todas mis ganas.

—Vamos, mamá —volvió a decir mi gemelo—. Ella ha dicho que lo cuidará, Naminé siempre es responsable y desde pequeña ha querido una mascota.

Asentí con vehemencia.

—Deja que se lo quede —concluyó él—. Anda, mira, ella tiene excelentes notas y nunca te ha dicho que no a nada. Cuando quisiste que tocara violín lo hizo, y se convirtió en la mejor de la academia. Cuando quisiste que tomara cursos de dibujo lo hizo, y ha ganado premios. Cuando le dijiste que aprendiera a cantar lo hizo, es una de las voces más bonitas del coro, mamá, Naminé jamás te ha dicho que no a nada, es la hija que tu querías fuera, ¿de verdad tanto te cuesta decirle que sí?

¿Él...? ¿Él de verdad ha dicho todo eso de mí? Lo sé, se supone, que está convenciendo a nuestra madre, pero esas palabras me han conmovido incluso a mí, quise correr a abrazarlo, darle mil besos y decirle cuanto lo quería, ¡agradecerle por defenderme! Y sin tan sólo supiera...

La mirada dura de mi madre empezó a suavizarse; primero analizó los ojos fríos de mi hermano y luego contempló mi cara suplicante, al final siguió con sus quehaceres y soltó un suspiro de resignación, un suspiro que sólo podía significar una cosa, ¡habíamos ganado!

—Bien, bien, puedes quedarte con esa cosa, pero no quiero que me dé el más mínimo problema, y procura entrenarlo bien, quiero al menos en dos semanas ese perro te obedezca, ¿he sido clara?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, madre! —dije apresurándome para darle un beso en la mejilla, mi pecho bullía de felicidad—. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—No, no, no me toques mientras estés cargando a esa cosa, Naminé —espetó alejándose, antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada.

—Oh, sí, claro, lo siento, madre. Iré a bañarlo y luego me voy a bañar yo, te quiero, gracias —dije atropelladamente, de pronto demasiado feliz como para estructurar bien las oraciones.

Ahora tengo una mascota, Roxas tenía razón, siempre he querido una, antes solía decirme que necesitaba un ser viviente en el que volcar mi cariño, y tal vez fuese cierto, porque era tan hermoso tener una vida latiente en mis brazos, que mi corazón no podía de alegría.

¡Oh, ya sé! se llamará... ¡Corazón!  
  


♠Aurora♠


	8. Luz de Luna

**♦Naminé Pov's♦**   
  


Cogí mi peluche de conejo rosa, con el que duermo todas las noches, y abrí silenciosamente la puerta de mi recamara para deslizarme con sigilo a través del pasillo. Entré a la pieza de Roxas evitando despertarlo, debían ser alrededor de las 2:30a.m. Me detuve frente a la cama para verlo dormir, lucía apacible, las persianas abiertas de par en par junto a él dejaban que la luz de la luna iluminara a la oscura habitación.

Quise morir, no sé si de tristeza, no sé si de dolor, no sé si de amor, pero quise morir allí tren a mi gemelo, ¿qué culpa podía tener de lo que yo sentía? Si ni quisiera lo había estado buscando, que naturaleza era ser dulce y eso no tendría que ganar mi corazón, se debería limitar a hacerme sentir orgullosa por tener un hermano tan amable, pero no, yo puedo palpar algo más fuerte en mi pecho, algo que no es orgullo ni reciprocidad, una cosa insana nacida de las más bellas emociones.

Me pasé un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y luego me incliné con lentitud, quería darle un beso, solo uno, pequeño y suave en la boca.

Cuando casi alcancé a rozarlos...

—Naminé, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Lo había despertado, mi cabello largo le hizo cosquilla en la nariz, estoy segura.

Me incorporé inmediatamente con la cara pintada de un rojo violento.

—Nada, nada, lo juro —dije negando—. Solo te quería dar el beso de buenas noches.

—Ya... el beso de buenas noches... ¿en los labios?

—Antes lo hacíamos —me defendí, abrazando con fuerza al peluche rosa—. ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Y cuantos años crees que tenemos? —preguntó en apariencia enfadado.

Se sentó en la cama y revolvió su cabello rubio, un rubio que yo podía observar cada vez que me veía al espejo. Me sentí culpable y evité encararlo. Sin embargo, tampoco era opción huir de allí.

Llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, en cambio, yo siempre prefería dormir de blanco, con vestidos translúcidos o con pantalones cortos, creyéndome linda, la verdad es que ahora apostaría a que soy la chica más estúpida del mundo.

—Naminé, ¿qué pasa? ¿necesitas algo? —cuestionó, ahora con tono preocupado—. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿quieres una pastilla o...?

—Tengo frío.

—Aguarda...

Bostezó con paciencia, le costaba desperezarse.

—¿Me estás diciendo que viniste a mi recamara a las tantas de la madrugada porque tienes frío? —sus ojos cristalizados me observaron con indiferencia—. Pues no me sorprende si vas vestida así, coge otra sabana, ponte algo más largo...

—Quiero dormir hoy contigo.

—Sí, sí, y arriesgarme a que mamá me asesine mañana en la mañana, déjame considerarlo... —tanteó—. Sí, yo creo que mejor no.

Me senté de lleno en sus piernas, y, soltando al peluche lo abracé a él.

—Ya no eres tan cariñoso como antes, a mí me gustaba cuando dormíamos juntos, a veces la cama se siente muy vacía sin ti.

—No somos críos de cinco años —dijo cargándome en brazos y caminando hacia la puerta. Al llegar, me depositó en el suelo y la abrió—. Nami, sabes que te amo, pero comprende, estás actuando extraño y me tienes con los nervios de punta, creo que lo mejor es que te devuelvas a tu habitación.

Cerré la puerta otra vez y pegué mi espalda a ella, bloqueándola. Los ojos azules de mi gemelo me miraron con recelo, no pude más que devolverle el gesto.

—¿Acaso interrumpí o interrumpo algo?

—No seas mórbida —dijo enrojeciendo de golpe—. Estaba dormido, tú me viste, por el amor al cielo, ya vete.

Lo vi de hito en hito, fingiendo no creerle.

—¿Y qué te tiene tan soñoliento?, hermanito.

—El estrés, la depresión, no solo sé —respondió enojándose—. No es tu problema.

—Pero quiero que lo sea —me apresure a decir, abrazándolo otra vez—. Te amo, y me preocupas, si te sientes solo yo puedo acompañarte, si necesitas ayuda con tus deberes yo te ayudaré y si quieres a alguien que te escuche aquí estoy yo... siempre he estado aquí, solo quiero cuidarte.

De pronto, como si mis palabras hubiesen presionado un botón sensible dentro de él, la tensión de su cuerpo contra el mío se relajó. En pocos segundos su mano se acomodó gentilmente en mi cintura, acariciándome la piel desnuda con suavidad. ¡Vaya! Que coraje el mío al querer susurrarle que podía sostenerme un poco más abajo, tanto como le apeteciera.

—Entonces... ¿se trata de eso? —quiso saber Roxas—. ¿Crees que me siento así?

Pegó su frente de la mía, era apenas más alto que yo.

—No, mira, lo que menos quiero es preocuparte —empezó, sosteniendo mi azul anhelo con el suyo—. Estoy bien, tal vez... he olvidado tomar mis pastillas ¿comprendes? Hace una semana que no las tomo, quiero intentar manejar la depresión por mi propia cuenta, pero creo que no está resultando bien. Lamento haberte preocupado con excesivo aislamiento.

Me abrazaba por la cintura, cosa que me derretía a niveles alarmantes, para él eran tan naturales este tipo de muestras de afecto, y para mi valían un millón de estrellas.

Me puse de puntas durante un fragmento de segundo para poder robarle un beso.

Al ver que no reaccionaba de ninguna forma me puse nerviosa, y volví a hacerlo, un beso, dos besos, tres, cuatro, cinco... hasta que me quedé instalada en sus tibios labios. No sé cómo puede tomárselo con tanta calma, si mi corazón podría estallar de emoción en cualquier momento. Una corriente eléctrica me recorría el estómago y el vientre en descenso, siento, que quiero y puedo deshacerme en sus manos... si tan solo... me lo permitiese.

Cuando quise presionarlo más, se apartó, sin embargo, no me soltó la cintura.

—Y-Yo también ten quiero mucho Nami —dijo muy tranquilo, apenas ruborizado, cuando mi rostro debía estar prendido en escarlata—. Pero no hacía falta exagerar, ya no somos niños, y esta cercanía, es cuando menos, extraña para mí.

Mi pulso seguía acelerado, algo no encajaba bien en mi cabeza cuando pregunté:

—¿Es que te da asco esto? ¿te doy asco yo? —¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué hablo así?—. Lo lamento.

Aflojé mis brazos en su cuello, y, al pensar que me había herido, se mostró por primera vez nervioso y desesperado por mostrarme que no, que no era nada de eso, que yo no le producía asco y que tampoco le asqueaba la cercanía conmigo. Me sentí satisfecha, pues no supo qué hacer más que regresar a besarme con algo más de firmeza. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello rubio y deje que las ganas por humedecer el beso me ganaran.

Casi lloro al sentir cómo su lengua y la mía se acariciaban.

Se volvió a separar de mí y me sentí incompleta nuevamente, sus roces, su tacto, sus miradas, todo era tan insuficiente y se agotaba tan rápido, que me hacía sentir todavía más confundida. Yo quería que me envolviera con el celo propio de un chico que acoge a su novia, yo quería que me besara como se besa realmente a alguien a quien se ama, que me pensara todo el tiempo y que correspondiera a este intenso sentimiento.

Yo quería me correspondiera.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir hoy conmigo —dijo en tono complaciente, siempre se le había hecho imposible negarme las cosas, incluso más que a mamá, podía ser terco al principio, pero terminaba por ablandarse tarde o temprano. Lo malo, es que para conseguir lo que quiero con él, por lo general tengo que valerme de la manipulación, lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir culpable o cruel, y me diese lo que yo quisiera.

Pero el amor... ¿cómo podía yo obtener su amor?

Miré una vez más su labio, ahora húmedo y lo besé, esta vez me alegré de que no hubiese rechazo y sonreí.

Caminamos de regreso a la cama, me metí entre sus sabanas y gruesos edredones respirando su aroma. Roxas hizo lo mismo y se cobijó con el mismo cobertor que yo. Sin dar tiempo a que me diera la espalda lo abracé por el torso y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, no obstante, tuve la delicadeza de esperar a que me pusiera la mano en la cadera para poder subirle mi pierna. Me encantaba estar así.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes cómoda? —soltó de pronto, con voz de sueño.

—Mucho... ¿tú no?

—Lo normal. —miraba al techo, taciturno—. Estás fría.

—Y tú tibio.

Me mordí un poco los labios.

—Oye Roxas... ¿te puedo decir algo? —Ay no, por todos los cielos, alguien deténgame.

—Claro.

—Todo eso que dijiste él otro día a nuestra madre, fue muy dulce de tu parte, que soy una buena hija y que siempre me esfuerzo en complacerla. Gracias.

—Oh, no es nada —dijo sonriendo y reconfortándome con un ligero apretón—. Esa es la verdad, eres una chica muy linda y talentosa, que se merece el cielo si tuviese que decidirlo yo.

Tras decir eso, me hizo cosquillas en el estómago y en el cuello para que me riera hasta perder el aire, y no mentiré, lo logró, pronto yo andaba retorciéndome en sus manos a fuerza de carcajadas.

—Te voy a comer —amenazó con sus dedos moviéndose libremente por mi panza.

Ese aire tan fraternal había regresado.

—¡Basta! !Basta! No... no respiro —advertí desplomándome una segunda vez sobre él, lucía menos tenso.

—Te ves linda cuando ríes.

Saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía, y subí a tomarle el rostro para repartirle un montón de besitos por toda la cara, en las mejillas, en la nariz, en la barbilla, en la frente, en los párpados, en los labios, besé toda su cara de ángel.

—Roxas, yo... no hice esas cosas por mamá, las hice por ti —confesé mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas que un día nos llevaron a ver una orquesta? Y tú amaste el solo del violín, que mi madre me inscribiera después fue un golpe de buena suerte. Luego mamá quiso que aprendiera a dibujar, y tú enseguida dijiste que las chicas que pintaban bien eran geniales y me animaste a intentarlo, a aprender, a ser mejor. Y... y... después te obsesionaste con esa bonita cantante inglesa y yo quise cantar también... Es por ti que soy así en este momento, y me encanta ser de este modo.

Por su expresión pude percibir que había sentimientos encontrados dentro de su pecho.

—Naminé... no sé qué decir...

—Te estoy agradeciendo —agregué para restarle presión—. Por ayudarme a encontrar todas estas cosas que tanto me gustan, empecé para complacerte, pero ahora me encontré a mí misma dentro de cada una de ellas, tocó con el alma, dibujo con mi corazón y canto con todo lo que soy.

—¿Sabes? Es una estupidez, pero creo que eres como mi ideal de chica —comentó depositando un tierno beso en mi frente—. Creo que, si algún día me enamoro de alguien, será similar a ti, me haces sentir orgulloso de ser tu hermano, lamento no ser mejor.

—Eres perfecto —le aseguré acomodándome más en sus brazos.

Eres lo mejor de mi vida.  
  


♠Aurora♠


	9. Bombones

  * **Xion Pov's •**



Existen diferentes tipos de celos, y no hablo precisamente de la temporada en la que los animales se aparean, no, en realidad me refiero a esas relaciones interpersonales tan preciadas para las personas, que terminan por generar resentimiento cuando se ven afectadas, interrumpidas, desplazadas o ignoradas a causa de un objeto, una persona o actividad.

Por ejemplo, están los celos psicópatas, como esa cosa que siente Naminé por Roxas, que, si un día no lo mata a él o se suicida ella, acabará por afectar a terceros —Es broma, jaja—, creo... Luego están estos celos más normales que siento yo (normales significa que no son psicópatas, pero son igual de repulsivos, porque la envidia es mala), cuando veo a Riku hablar con otra chica... pero no puedo reclamar, ni decir nada, porque no tenemos una relación de ningún tipo y probablemente nunca la tengamos —cries in depressed—. Y finalmente están los celos fraternales que es cuando te da este resentimiento por alguien de tu familia (que tiene más privilegios que tú), o con alguien de tu familia (de modo que a lo mejor tu mamá te desplaza por una de sus amigas en el súper mercado)

Bien, hay un último tipo de celo.

¿Saben algo? Después de mi monumental metida de pata en la gala de primavera, quise primero ir a disculparme con Roxas, llevándole una caja de bombones de chocolate, ¿y tienen idea de quien me abrió la puerta? Así es, una diosa pura, blanca, omnipresente y omnipotente de la cultura griega ¡Tiembla Olimpo!, era su perfecta hermana.

Entonces es aquí donde aparece el último tipo de celo, que son los celos que yo le tengo a las rocas enterradas a millones de kilómetros bajo tierra en el mar muerto, porque ellas no tienen que lidiar con este tipo de problemas e incomodidades.

Naminé me barrió con la mirada, y, como cosa extraña, quedé reducida a polvo.

Estúpidas piedras marinas que no saben lo felices que son.

—Igh, eres tú, el disco de rock andante —dijo con desagrado viéndome a mí, y luego pasando a ver los dulces—. ¿Esos bombones baratos que traes son para mi hermano?

No quise alardear del precio, pero no eran baratos. Tosí, con tal recuperar la compostura.

—No, princesa —comenté arreglándome el flequillo—. No son para tu hermano, son para ti, quería saber si te animabas a ir más tarde al cine conmigo, yo invito.

Y así como si nada, se puso tan roja, y se vio tan linda, que de verdad desee ser un chico a ver si podía llegar a algo con ella.

—¿Conmigo? —cuestionó tomando la caja que le ofrecía—. Falta que seas lesbiana.

—Falta que seas mi novia.

¿Nunca les ha pasado que dicen algo imbécil? Y entonces saben que tres segundos después de soltarlo, se van a arrepentir jodidamente de haberlo dicho, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y tienen que seguir adelante con el teatro para no quedar todavía más idiotas de lo que ya se ven, ¿no?, no mientan, yo sé que sí, bueno, justo así me siento.

Y cerré el espacio entre nosotras para acercarme a su mejilla.

—¿Qué dices? ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—¡Roxas! ¡Roxas! ¡Roxas! ¡Roxas! —empezó a gritar la rubia al sentirse acorralada en muchos ámbitos. Aunque era pesada, pues, lucia bonita así de nerviosa.

Y al menos tres minutos después, el chico bajó con una patineta en la mano y el bolso al hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, Naminé? —luego se fijó en mi—. Oh, hola Xion.

—¡Tú amiga la emo, gótica, victoriana, no sé, extraña, trató de besarme!

—Sí, sí, es verdad —dije sonriendo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó el rubio, como si le hubieran informado que la luna cambió de posición—. ¿Quieres que les saque una foto o algo?

—¡Que me la saques de encima! ¡Huele como a perfume de hombre o algo así!

Me avergoncé de aquel comentario, porque probablemente era verdad. Levanté mi muñeca a nivel de la nariz y la olí con timidez, sí, efectivamente, hierbas y madera. Reí con suavidad a modo de disculpas, llevaba al menos ya tres días con esa maña de apestar como los chicos.

—¡Sonrían a la cámara!

Y mientras Roxas sacaba un retrato con su móvil, yo abracé a Naminé y la forcé a que se dejara dar un beso en el cachete, mi contacto tan franco la dejaría con el mismo aroma que yo.

—Aish, si a la noche me dan ganas de suicidarme ya sabrán el motivo —comentó limpiándose mi beso con la manga de su suéter blanco, que, irónicamente tenía unas alas de ángel pintadas en el pecho—. ¡Y a propósito, te quedan estúpidas las mallas!

Y entró otra vez a la casa, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Llevaba las piernas cubiertas de malla negra, también tenía unos guantes que hacían juego. No pude menos que permanecer viendo mi aspecto y decepcionarme de la falta de gracia de mi figura, ¿de qué servía vestir con rosa, blanco y volantes como las princesas si igual no parecería una? Me vería estúpida tratando de salir del color negro, parece tonto, pero la ropa bonita, está hecha para la gente bonita, y yo que no lo soy, tengo que conformarme con la supuesta mierda de la autoestima, de la que todos los adultos hablan, como si no se odiaran internamente, tanto como nos odiamos los adolescentes.

Vi que Roxas hizo el ademán de decir algo, que quitase importancia a las palabras antipáticas de su gemela.

—No sé qué estupidez vas a decir, pero ahórratela —advertí con seriedad.

Cerró la boca, y entonces decidió cambiarme de tema.

—Bien... ¿Los bombones que traías sí eran para mí?

—Pfff... no, qué va —solté, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Ah.

—Vale, te compro otros si me perdonas por lo de la gala de primavera —dije sin casi respirar.

—Tranquila, yo creo que en realidad nunca estuve molesto contigo. Es decir, sí me dolió, y fue vergonzoso que nos vieran juntos luego de que es chico... ¿cómo se llama? Bueno, tu otro amigo apareciera. Porque ya sabes... se vio terrible que tú y yo...

¡Por supuesto que yo ya sabía eso! ¡Para mí también fue terrible! ¡Yo era la cita de Riku! La cara se me puso de todos los colores y me abracé por debajo del pecho.

—¡También quería aclararte que yo no soy así! ¡No! ¡No todo el tiempo! —¡No la cagues, no la cagues, no la cagues!—. Es decir, estaba algo entonada, lamento muchísimo mi conducta, debió ser menos que patética.

Él negó, porque después de todos, también estuvo bebiendo casi lo mismo que yo, y supongo que estaba apenas más sobrio.

La cara de el rubio también cambió de tono, esto era incómodo para ambos, no estábamos molestos de verdad, solo nos hallábamos avergonzados por andar así de cariñosos durante la gala, en especial luego de que todo el colegio se había enterado de que yo era la cita de Riku. O sea, no por apático la gente ignora que es atractivo, él es atractivo, pero entonces quedé como la muy inteligente zorra que andaba de resbalosa con Riku, y con quien era, probablemente, el más lindo de los chaperones.

—¿Y no te da pena que te vean conmigo? —quiso saber Roxas, preocupado por un “Sí”

Lo sopesé con cuidado.

—Bueno, a mi me da vergüenza que vean en general —expliqué fríamente—. Entonces no veo por qué que me vean contigo habría de ser peor. Obvio, la fiesta me rayó, pero no es nada del otro mundo, tú eres mi amigo... ¿no? —agregué casi vacilando—. En todo caso yo pensé que a ti te daría pena que te viesen conmigo y por eso quise disculparme primero. La opinión de ellos no me importa tanto como la tuya, y a pesar de que las cosas acabaron en desastre y todavía he de disculparme con Riku, quería sinceramente darte las gracias por ir a hablar conmigo cuando me viste sola, fue amable de tu parte, y admito que me divertí.

Le di un golpecito en el hombro y una media sonrisa.

—No hay que repetir esta agradable experiencia —agregué.

—Lo dices como si yo hubiera ido a abrazar a un cactus —río—. Para nada, yo también me divertí, eres graciosa, y bueno, con el alcohol te pusiste todavía más graciosa, te juro que no podía parar de reír, eres una linda compañía.

Y me devolvió el golpecito.

—Ay, eso que has dicho sonó tan cursi —dije volviéndome—. Apostaría a que tu hermana no opina igual que tú.

—Mi hermana está extraña.

—¿Cómo extraña? ¿tiene el periodo? ¿un descontrol en las hormonas o algo?

Porque si eso era estar “extraña” había una fuerte posibilidad de que yo también lo estuviera.

—No lo sé, solo está extraña, cuando anda cerca me pone tenso, siento que en cualquier momento dice algo para irritarme a la fuerza —argumentó—. O bien solo se vuelve un panal de miel, o la veo ir por allí de lo más alegre.

—¿Y no es así siempre? ¿no hacen eso las hermanas?

¿Cómo saberlo? Jamás tuve una.

—No, ella suele ser más... ¿Serena? ¿controlada? ¿amable?

No vi nada de extraño en ello.

—Si no tiene la regla, la está esperando, tranquilo.

Miré la hora en mi reloj, faltaban treinta minutos para la feria, aquel día se organizaba una campaña a nivel de institutos. Como una especie de movimiento a los buenos valores, los principios, y las ideologías que promovían un buen desarrollo en la sociedad. Había un colegio que hablaría del maltrato animal, otro que daría una charla del bullying y las personas discapacitadas, y otros de los métodos anticonceptivos. A mi academia le había tocado un tema bastante álgido, nada agradable, aburrido y, por supuesto, como los profesores no pudieron convencer a más nadie para que lo diera, ¿ya van adivinando a quien le toca?

—Hey Roxas, ¿nosotros somos amigos?

—Claro.

—Pero, ¿realmente amigos? —proseguí, permitiendo que el interés se desbordara en mis palabras.

—S-Sí... amigos.

—¿Y nada te hará cambiar de opinión?

—Me estás asustando.

Sonreí, si me hablaba luego de aquello, lo admiraría.

—¿Te atreverías a verme hacer el ridículo por segunda vez consecutiva?

—Para eso estamos —sonrió.


	10. Campanas Sagradas

**° Roxas Pov's °**

Xion y yo decidimos pasar por la cafetería a tomar un batido de moras, antes de ir a la plaza central donde se celebraba la feria de cultura y valores, muy a pesar de mi tendencia a ser depresivo, estos eventos me agradaban, los colegios, las secundarias, las preparatorias y las universidades se unen por una buena causa.

Todos los temas a tratar son serios, de modo que necesitan ser abordados con cuidado y amabilidad. Es difícil que un adolescente comprenda la importancia de ciertos movimientos humanos, concientizar me parece importante. Así que no me entra en la cabeza qué cosa puede ser tan vergonzosa que Xion no me quiera decir nada acerca de su discurso.

Se comportaba clandestinamente.

Ella había ido al baño, regresó con un vestido lila muy simple y un lazo violeta adornándole el cabello.

Lo único que conservaba del maquillaje era el delineador negro, el resto de su rostro estaba limpio.

Al verla, me pareció una niña, pues era bajita y sin el cuero y las mallas lucía bastante dulce, casi sentí que abriría la boca para decir “quiero un caramelo” o “ay, estoy perdida” su aspecto sencillo suavizaba mucho aquella energía desafiante que solía transmitir, había pasado de disco de rock, a música clásica.

En cierta forma el cambio de imagen me tenía distraído, de manera que debí parecer un tonto cuando ella bebió de su batido y dijo:

—¿Sí me estás escuchando?

—Claro, claro, hablabas de... de tu tema para la campaña, ¿eh...?

Xion me vio como la hubiese acabado de traicionar.

—No sé si me estás persuadiendo para que te cuente de qué va mi discurso —empezó, bajando su bebida—. Si estás tratando de adivinar cuando pecho o cuanto trasero se me ve con esta porquería de vestido. Si simplemente no me estás escuchando, si te vale verga lo que te estoy diciendo, si me estas criticando o si piensas que me parezco a tu hermana —concluyó—. Pero vuelvo y repito, con cualquiera de las anteriores respuestas, me enfadaré.

—Estaba pensado que te ves bonita.

Dije tratando de salir por la tangente.

—Uy sí, suena muy creíble —y entonces, pareció leer mi mente—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Piensas que parezco una niña pequeña!

«No, no, no, no» negué fuertemente con la cabeza, mientras las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca.

—La escuela dijo que tenía que vestir este asunto para dar el discurso, no te burles, no es agradable llevarlo puesto —explicó haciendo una mueca de disgusto con la nariz, pensé que se veía más linda todavía, pero no me atreví a decir nada.

—No te preocupes. En todo caso, perdón por no prestarte atención —Era grosero de mi parte no haberla escuchado—. ¿De qué me hablabas?

La chica de cabello negro soltó un suspiro de forzada compresión y empezó desde el principio.

—Te estaba hablando de la psicología femenina.

—Cosa que yo no entiendo.

—Js, nadie lo hace, ni ellas, fíjate —dijo buscando una víctima y luego agregando con discreción: —. ¿Ves a la princesita de cabello castaño sentada por allá? A dos mesas más de aquí.

Asentí.

—Se llama Selphie, está en mi clase, ahora fíjate en esto.

Estuvo contemplándola por unos veinte segundos hasta que ella sintió el peso de la mirada de Xion en su rostro y levantó los ojos escandalosamente verdes, para verse amenazada por los azules de mi amiga. Pese a hallarse sin rastro de expresión, tras unos quince segundos de incómodo contacto visual con Selphie, esta se levantó de la mesa con sus cosas y se fue, llevaba consigo un gesto de intenso rechazo.

«Vaya igualada» la vi decir.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Roxas.

—Ella pensó que yo la estaba criticando —soltó Xion, volviendo a beber de las moras.

—¿Y la estabas criticando?

—¿Criticando? ¿Sí viste que sus ojos eran preciosos? —comentó riendo.

—No creo que ella piense lo mismo de los tuyos...

Xion desvió la mirada, hasta donde la mía no pudo seguirla

—¿Y eso pasa siempre? —pregunté, sintiéndome culpable por haber dicho semejante imprudencia. Que a su compañera de clases no le agradara su mirada, no quería decir que a mí no me gustase tampoco, o sea, para mi eran como un mar en calma, pero no como un mar-mar, sino como una joya marina, ¡un... un... cielo! ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¿¿¿Qué imbecilidad estoy pensando??? ¡Deténganme!

—¿¿¿Me estás escuchando???

—¿¿¿Qué, Qué???

La pelinegra puso su mayor gesto de asombro ante mi pésima habilidad para prestar atención, a este ritmo empezará a creer que tengo problemas de memoria a corto plazo o directamente una deficiencia mental, auxilio.

—¡Roxas! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¡Te estaba diciendo que llevo dos meses sin acostarme con nadie y hoy tengo la casa sola!!, ¿¡que si quieres tener sexo conmigo o no!? ¿Estás sordo?

Pude percibir el momento exacto en el cual mi corazón presionó con fuerza el pecho. Mi cara entera enrojeció de la vergüenza.

—¿¿¿Qué??? —grité

—¿¿¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa??? —reclamó mi amiga.

—¡¡No, no!!

—¿No qué, imbécil? —preguntó con exigencia—. ¿No sabes? ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

—¡No! ¡Es decir, no es eso!

—¿Entonces, no qué? —espetó ella, toda desafiante—. ¿No quieres tener relaciones conmigo?

—¡No, no, tampoco!

—¿Tampoco qué? —bramó clavando su centelleante mirada azul en mi—. ¿Tampoco quieres tener relaciones conmigo? ¿O sea, que aparte de analfabeta y torpe le tienes miedo al éxito? Que decepción.

—¡No es eso! —¿Qué me pasa? ¿no sé decir algo más? ¿será que sí se me están quemando las neuronas por ser rubio?—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Quise decir que sí quiero!

—¿Qué sí quieres qué? ¡Habla como un hombre! ¿tener sexo? —inquirió nuevamente impresionada—. Bien, bien, ¿esta noche a las 12a.m te parece cómodo?

—¡Xion!

—¿Qué pasó, cielo? ¿Eres virgen?

«¿¿¿Y acaso ella no???»

—¡Ese no es tú problema! —exclamé molesto, ¿quién se creía para generar este volcán de incómodos e inapropiados sentimientos dentro de mí? ¡Que cruel podían ser las chicas! ¿Más o menos qué la pasa?

—Uh, la rosa tiene espinas —dijo Xion riendo y guiñándome un ojo. Por alguna razón me sentí la chica de la relación y quise recuperar los pantalones enseguida.

—Es decir, claro que yo he... he...

Ella arqueó una ceja, esperando con altivez mi respuesta. Batía lo que quedaba de jugo de moras con total lentitud, sí, sí estaba retándome.

—¿Has... qué? —cuestionó con voz incrédula—. ¿Estado con una chica? ¿de veras?

No respondí inmediatamente, la presión que ejercía respecto al tema hubiese podido quebrar hasta al árbol más grueso y más viejo, ¿qué era ese aire de prepotencia de pronto destilaba? ¿la habría hecho enfadar en serio? Y si es el caso, ¿yo qué hice?

—Es verdaderamente patético —agregó por fin, antes de que pudiese darle una respuesta digna—. ¿Cómo es posible que los hombres de verdad valoren tanto una cosa tan absurda? Ser virgen no te hace menos hombre, ni es malo, ni es tonto, ni es una prioridad salir de ello, no. Si eres virgen está bien, no hay nada de malo, es un factor más en el desarrollo general, y no serlo, también está perfectamente bien. Pero es soberanamente estúpido que a un hombre le avergüence tanto admitir que jamás ha tenido relaciones, ¿sabes por qué? Porque el sexo es una cosa tan nula, y tan simple, que no sirve para ser fuente de complejos, y si os acompleja ser vírgenes, es que hay una creencia de inferioridad gigantesca en el fondo de su cabeza por culpa de la jodida sociedad ¡Eso no te vuelve ni un ápice menos hombre!

Eran palabras demasiado profundas para ser digeridas por mi así nada más, yo todavía me encontraba tratando de analizar la situación, y lo que es peor, en mi sorpresa por sus palabras disparadas sin si quiera respirar, acabe diciendo otra imbecilidad más.

—Tú has empezado con el tema, a mí me da igual...

Xion se levantó de la mesa y me dirigió la mirada más dura que tenía en su amplio repertorio. Sentí, inmediatamente que la había cagado.

—Yo te estaba preguntado, Roxas White, que si querías salir conmigo al maldito cine —dijo más allá de lo posiblemente cabreada—. La función termina a las doce de la noche, pero puedo pagar el taxi, ¡de eso te estaba hablando! ¡lo de acostarte conmigo era solo una broma para jugar con tu atención! ¿comprendes? ¡Un disparate! ¡Pero no me estabas escuchando!

Estaba verdaderamente enfadada.

Se subió el bolso al hombro y se perdió de mi vista entre la multitud.

Era tan propio de mi observar inmóvil a los problemas bullir justo en mis narices, que me habría extrañado que hiciese otra cosa aparte de permanecer sentado, pensando una forma de corregirlo y compensarlo lo más pronto posible, o en su defecto, de no decir ninguna otra estupidez.  
  


(...)  
  


Empecé a recorrer el evento en la plaza en busca de Xion, como mínimo me disculparía con ella, ¿dónde podría estar? Había un sin fin de escenarios montados, con pequeños grupos de personas frente ellos, quise quedarme oyendo varios, pero la prioridad era encontrar a Xion, aunque, como las charlas las daban los mismos alumnos, era particularmente interesante oírlos hablar de estos temas con su propia redacción.

Acabé por detenerme frente a un escenario pintado de violeta y azul, cuyas letras y logos dorados llevaban el nombre de la academia «Crown» abajo en letras blancas, estaba su tema de debate «Bellas Artes», una chica de ojos claros y de cabello rojizo agarrado en dos coletas, hablaba con mucho entusiasmo a su público igual de interesado en el asunto. En una etiqueta de su ropa se leía su primer nombre «Strelitzia»

—El arte es lo más bello y puro de esta sociedad, independientemente de la conducta del ser humano, el arte siempre ha existido, desde la prehistoria, hasta la actualidad, ¿y saben a qué se debe eso? —sonrió con tanta alegría y cariño que ella misma se vio como una pintura viviente—. A que el arte busca abrirse paso y lo logra, es mágico, es magnético, una vez que te percatas de su belleza es imposible volver atrás. Hechiza a las personas cuyas almas resuena con la música, para que aprenda a tocar un instrumento, para que extraigan magia y sentimientos de él, y así vaya hechizando a más seres que pronto también aprenderán a tocar. Salvando las distancias, el arte es como un virus, una epidemia incurable, que se contagia, se expande, crece, brilla y hace brillar.

» La pintura y la fotografía es la captura de un momento, de un sentimiento o bien de una persona o paisaje representativos. Se está poniendo pausa al mundo en una imagen que brillará con esa esencia toda la vida —Oírla hablar resultaba inspirador, el vestido blanco con detalles negros flotaba a su alrededor, como si fuese un hada—. La literatura es nada más y nada menos, que la cúspide de la hermosura de los lenguajes y la creatividad. Así como suena, puedes plasmar un mundo de fantasía, ficción, contar una trágica historia, y vivir a través de las palabras en un lugar de ensueño.

Los aplausos de los que formé parte, fueron poco más que arrebatadores, sin duda sería una de las participantes más carismáticas del enorme evento. No era común ver a una chica de nuestra edad hablando con tanta elocuencia y convicción. Es inevitable admirarla y aspirar a ser así, puedo asegurarlo, es un sentimiento general sobre los espectadores.

Strelitzia continuó hablando, empezó a meterse con la arquitectura del siglo pasado y las esculturas en piedra.

Seguí andando, más adelante se hallaba la tarima de la academia «Silver Sword» pintada en tonos naranja, “Inclusión Social” decía en todo el podio, un chico de cabello gris y ojos azules daba la conferencia, «Ephemer» según la ficha. Tenía un aspecto tan lleno de estilo, que de buenas a primeras hubiese pensado que era el tipo de persona cree estar por encima de estos temas.

Sin embargo, su voz amable tratando de invadir a los espectadores, rompió con esa imagen. Pude ver que muchas de las chicas que estaban allí solo lo hacían porque él era lindo, pero terminaban conmovidas por la causa.

—No es cuestión de si se parecen o no a nosotros, es cuestión de respeto —sugirió con aire afable—. Las diferencias físicas, raciales, de habilidades, de gustos, y de pensamientos no han de ser motivo de discriminación, todos tenemos virtudes y defectos, y más importante aún, tenemos derecho a ser felices. Es horrible que nuestra vida tenga que girar en torno a las relaciones sociales para siempre ser aceptado, es un dolor de cabeza del que en el fondo todos los adolescentes sufrimos, y somos nosotros mismos quienes creamos este calvario. La inclusión social es muy importante, estoy aquí esmerándome por hablar de algo que solo es la punta del iceberg, cuando abarca temas más fuertes. Las personas que lucen diferente a lo que los estereotipos consideran “normal” son aisladas y rechazadas.

En mi cabeza pude fácilmente crear la imagen de Xion sentada a la mesa en la gala de primavera, vistiendo un vestido negro, largo y sugerente, como el cisne negro, como la princesa Odile sabiendo que era despreciada y moriría.

—¡Entonces imagínense a las personas con discapacidad! La gente no tiene idea de lo cruel, de lo hirientes que pueden llegar a ser con este tema en particular. Y lo primero y más básico que han de internalizar es que toda vida es preciada, un chico que no pueda caminar, o una chica que sea especial, no vale menos que tú, ¿estoy siendo claro? Todos somos maravillosos, y podemos ser mejores si así lo quisiéramos.

Gran parte de su encanto era que sabía abordar la situación con suma delicadeza. Que la idea de que somos iguales entrase lentamente, con cuidado, en la mente de quienes lo oyesen, transmitía la misma seguridad y convicción que la chica anterior, quien de tanto en tanto volteaba a observarlo, después de todo, los escenarios eran contiguos.

Luego de pasar cuatro tarimas, llegué a la de la prestigiosa academia «Winter Rosse» adornada con blanco, plateado y rosa pálido. Lo supe enseguida. Efectivamente cuando levanté la mirada allí se hallaba mi hermana, Naminé, con un cintillo de gatita y un vestido cargado de huellas de animales, dando un discurso acerca de la adopción, el maltrato, y el cuidado a toda la extensión de fauna.

—Si he de empezar por lo básico, es sumamente destacable que toda vida sobre el planeta es preciosa, en todos los sentidos; las plantas, las personas, los animales, todos valen oro. Y como a mí no me corresponde hablar de plantas, y los seres humanos somos más bien causantes de problemas... quisiera compartir con ustedes mi idea de que no es necesario que amen a los animales, y uffff, se derritan con ellos como yo lo hago. No, no busco eso —explicó con diplomacia—. Pero es propio de la gente civilizada saber respetar, y los animales merecen respeto, primero porque con su existencia no molestan y lastiman a nadie, he conocido gente detestable, que envidia, que roba, que miente, y os diré algo, los animales, no hacen ninguna de estas cosas. Son puros; cuando te toman cariño solo pueden entender esto, las mascotas son dependientes y son responsabilidad de sus dueños.

» Pero es un problema de infinitas dimensiones, porque no solo son las mascotas, que tienen derecho a ser cuidadas, atendidas, y queridas, no. También hay animales en peligro de extinción y esto es culpa de la cacería que es legal en muchos países. También se debe en cierta medida a la alimentación de algunas culturas, son muchos factores, que podemos mejorar y cambiar. Entonces, si podemos contribuir a que estas nobles criaturas sigan viviendo, tengan una buena vida, ayudarlas, ¡por todos los cielos! yo no comprendo, ¿cuál es la necesidad de hacerles daño? Los perros y los gatos abandonados sufren demasiado como para soportar que la gente los pise, los patee, les tiren piedras o los maten, porque... total... “es solo un estúpido animal”

» Un pensamiento como este, demuestra una pobreza mental asombrosa y decepcionante. Yo comprendo que no todos simpatizan con los animales, yo lo comprendo, ya sea porque les tienen miedo, porque son alérgicos, o solo porque les dan grima o fobia, correcto, estas cosas pasan. Repito, lo entiendo de maravilla, pero si no van a amar ni ayudar a los animales, lo mínimo que exijo es respeto, estoy harta de ver perros, gatos, conejos y aves envenenados a propósito.

» No puedo quedarme callada, me lastima ver tanta crueldad... Por favor, a los animales les duele, ser abandonados, los golpes, la indolencia, deténganse, ¡ellos son quienes menos lo merecen!

» Corazones, sentimientos y almas tan puras jamás serán merecedoras de un castigo tan injusto.

Y su público también se deshizo en aplausos hacia ella. El pecho me se llenó de un cálido orgullo, esa chica tan dulce y protectora era mi hermana en todo su esplendor, mostrando lo más hermoso que tenía para que fuese admirado. La calidad humana que desbordaba cuando le apetecía podía ser incluso abrumadora.

Iba a quedarme escuchándola por completo en su bonito discurso, cuando un profesor llamó a Xion Russell al escenario.

Tres tarimas más adelante, del lado izquierdo, iba Xion subiendo a su propio podio, con aquel tierno vestidito lila.

Presentando a la academia «Sacred Bells»  
  


♣Aurora♣


	11. Face my Fears

  * **Xion Pov's •**



La tarima adornada, debió impactar bastante a Roxas, pero por su cara, y la de todo el público, debió escandalizarse aún más por lo primero que dije.

—Las chicas apestan —así es, hablaré del feminismo—. Las chicas apestan, ser chica apesta y formar parte de la sociedad de las chicas también apesta. Resulta extraño expresarme con respecto a esto, porque el rechazo es genuino la verdad, ¿sabían ustedes que las chicas no se maquillan para los chicos? ¡Eso es una blasfemia inventada en la Grecia antigua! ¡Las chicas se maquillan para las chicas! ¡Correcto! ¡Para ser respetada y caer en gracia a otras chicas!

» El otro porcentaje de chicas que no maquilla para complacer o encajar con las de su mismo sexo, solo tienen otra razón; hay baja autoestima, ¿qué cómo lo sé? Porque soy de esas —Me tomé un respiro, para seleccionar bien las palabras—. Luego de pasar el último retoque al labial, de bajar la mota del polvo, o adornar las últimas pestañas, siempre, les juro, siempre, hay unos segundos finales de enfrentamiento con el reflejo de tu rostro en el espejo. No estás contenta con lo que ves, sientes que luces más ridícula aún con maquillaje, pero suspiras y excusas el odio por tu cara diciendo «es lo que tengo» o «es lo que hay».

Evidentemente el público empezó a abuchearme, en particular las chicas, pero la verdad es que me sabia bastante a mierda. Es natural sentirse atacado cuando te enfrentan de este modo.

—Que decepción que la verdad los asusté —comenté mirando con lastima a todos los presentes—. Bueno, pero retomando el tema, les iba diciendo que las mujeres somos tan estúpidas, que terminamos por culpar a los hombres de cosas que nosotras hacemos o que nos competen. Por ejemplo, si existe machismo en la sociedad, es por culpa de las mujeres, porque después de todo... a ver, a ver, ¿quién cría a los niños? —Tantee—. Exacto, ¿gracioso, no? Somos las fundadoras del machismo, las primeras en promoverlo. Y luego ¿qué queremos? Que nos cedan el asiento, por su puesto... —Arreglé un poco el micrófono ante mí, con aires de superioridad—. Cuanta hipocresía, deberíamos tener un mínimo de vergüenza, señoritas, ¿no lo creen?

Desde mi lugar en la tarima, pude ver a Roxas esmerándose por no reír de mi discurso.

—Oh, oh, y os quiero aclarar algo —agregué tosiendo—. Esta basura aquí que dice "feminismo", sí ya sé que no suena bonito. Significa "igualdad de género" pretende fomentar una estructura social donde la mujer y el hombre reciban los mismos tratos, sí, eso significa feminismo, si no me creen pueden buscarlo por internet, en un diccionario o enciclopedia. El feminismo no pretende poner a la mujer por encima del hombre, NO. Tengan tantita cultura general e infórmense bien acerca de este concepto.

» Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que yo no piense que la palabra "feminismo" no apeste, porque se los aseguro, apesta. Por ello, trabajaré con el término "igualdad de género" que suena, mucho más realista y amigable.

—Buuuuuuu —gritó Kairi desde el público.

—Ya cállense, putos, estoy aquí porque reprobaré Física y necesito los puntos extra para pasar —repliqué hastiada—. Ahora bien, con respecto a dicho tema ¿qué pueden opinar los chicos al respecto? —cuestioné recostándome del podio—. Uff, opiniones variadas, sin duda. Los más básicos no habrán querido reflexionar el tema, lo que encuentro patético y triste. Muchos otros, podrán apoyar la causa. Algunos quizás digan que ya las mujeres hemos ganado mucho campo, ¡Lo que también es verdad! Es decir, tenemos una ley que nos protege exclusivamente a nosotras, ¿no es fantástico? Yo digo que los hombres también deberían tener una ley para ellos, ya saben, para que ninguna mujer les pueda quitar ninguno de sus bienes, ni chantajearlo en la comisaria, diciendo que es maltratada. Porque esto también es una realidad, señoritas. Hay chicas que tienen los ovarios para manipular a los hombres. Cosa que encuentro cobarde, que asco con esas personas.

» Yo debería estar hablando de algo así como las campañas y los movimientos humanistas de apoyo a la mujer —me mofé—. Y de cómo los hombres han empezado a dar señales de respeto en el siglo XXI. Pero no, no me apetece, hablaré mejor de San Valentín, yo de verdad quiero discutir acerca de igualdad, realmente igualdad.

» Alguien, quien sea, que resurja Hades mismo del infierno y me diga, ¿dónde cojones están escrito que los chicos tienes que medio matarse con los regalos de San Valentín? Del sexo hablaré otro día, pero ya en serio chicas, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron algo lindo por sus novios o mejores amigos? A mí me caga el concepto de que los hombres son un cajero automático, no, no lo son. Así mismo me caga el concepto de que las chicas son un objeto sexual, no, no lo son. San Valentín promueve este tipo de ideas imbéciles. Y aclararé, no estoy en contra de la festividad, porque yo he quedado varios 14 de febrero para salir a comer pizza con cualquier grupo de amigos —mentí de frente, mis días de San Valentín eran un fracaso, pero no supe otra manera de demostrar que apoyaba la fecha, dentro de lo que cabe—. El día del amor y la amistad es genial, pero, ¿y la igualdad? ¿dónde está?

—¡En tu culo! —gritó un chico de cabello negro desde abajo.

Lo reconocí por desgracia, veíamos algunas clases juntos.

—Vanitas, amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿quieres venir a revisarme el culo a ver si encuentras algo en él? Es decir, no hay problema, ¿quién me sostiene el micrófono, por favor? Es una maravillosa oferta, si la igualdad de género está en mi culo, yo no tengo problemas en mostrárselo, haberlo dicho antes—¡ESTOY BUSCANDO QUE ME EXPULSEN! ¡MALDITA SEA!—. ¿Vienes o voy?

—¡Si me enseñas tu culo lo que puedo es cogerte!

—Encantador —murmuré con evidente asco—. ¡Muy bien querido público! Voy a concluir mi maravillosa apología, tomando como ejemplo a... la bestia con sarna que anda graznando desde primera fila. Yo no sé qué piensen ustedes de él, pero yo digo que es un cretino.

» ¡Ya por lo que más quieran! ¡dense cuenta! No es una guerra entre hombres y mujeres, no es machismo contra las feminazis, no, no, no, no ¡Es una guerra de las buenas personas contra las malas personas! Yo creo en los buenos modos, en la cortesía, ¡en la educación!

» Todos somos valiosos.  
  


(...)  
  


Roxas se aclaró la garganta mientras lo daba todo para no destornillarse de la risa frente a mí, estaba por empezar su maravilloso acto de burla a las autoridades del instituto Sacred Bells.

—¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO? —rugió él, con aires de horror—. SEÑORITA XION RUSSELL, ES USTED LA VERGÜENZA DE LA ACADEMIA, NOS HACE QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO FRENTE A LOS DEMÁS CUERPOS ESCOLARES.

Luego no pudo más y dejó que la risa fluyera como fluye el río cuando hay lluvia.

—En mi defensa, apareció justo a tiempo para detenerme, iba a mostrarles el culo a los presentes, así que pudo haber sido mucho, mucho peor —No recuerdo haber fastidiado a tantos docentes desde mi juego con las arañas en décimo grado—. Como sea, ¿qué es una raya más para el tigre? Igual ya todos pensaban que yo era una mocosa necesitada de atención, solo por cómo me visto. No hace diferencia haber pasado por cretina hoy en el evento.

Abracé mis rodillas y sonreí hacia el ocaso, no me arrepentía de nada, de hecho, incluso fue muy divertido, debería repetirlo alguna vez.

—Hay que tener agallas para pensar así luego de que cuatro profesores fuesen a bajarte de la tarima a la fuerza —comentó él, dándome un amistoso golpe en el hombro. Me sentí reconfortada—. Es genial, no sé qué pensar de mi luego de cerciorarme de que, en efecto, soy mejor amigo de la inadaptada.

Fui consciente de que me ruboricé. Se considera mi mejor amigo...

—Pues eso te convierte en otro jodido inadaptado, genio —repliqué devolviéndole el golpe en el hombro.

—Cool, hacemos buena liga.

Cogí mi mochila del suelo y me levanté del borde del balcón. Se hacía tarde, se acercaba la hora de regresar a casa y hoy, específicamente hoy, mi padre se quedará a cenar en casa, yo tendré que estar allí con él y rendirle cuentas de las notas que llevo acumuladas. Creó que voy a omitir mi participación en el evento de hoy y los problemas que tuve con las autoridades del instituto. Algo me dice que me salvé solo porque dije algo así como «¿Y van a hacer de esto un problema gigante? ¿Solo por expresar mi opinión?» aunque claro, no soy estúpida, no era para expresar mi opinión para lo que yo estaba allí.

—¿Agarramos juntos el tren? Debo llegar temprano a casa si no quiero que papá me haga un drama.

—Creí que casi no te relacionabas con él, y por eso eras necesitada de atención —soltó Roxas en plan de broma.

—Obvio sí, pero igual sigue siendo mi padre y sigue existiendo ese molesto protocolo, ya sabes, a veces nos vemos, nos encontramos en la cocina, de camino al baño, hablamos, me hace preguntas súper incomodas relacionadas a mi desempeño académico y mi orientación sexual —abrí la puerta y fui bajando las escaleras algo por delante del rubio—. Siento que ese hombre se duerme todas las noches pensando que soy lesbiana y que si me diera más afecto se resolvería todo, pero al final su trabajo no le permite dedicarme ese tiempo.

—¿Y no te pone triste no pasar más tiempo con él?

—Mi padre se llama Saïx, suelo decirle “señor padre” o llamarlo por su nombre, porque los extremos lo molestan. Es un apático de mierda y si espera algo de mí, creo que debió tener más hijos.

No es que no me agrade, es que no me termina de gustar el tipo de persona que es. Como si no se permitiese vivir en la realidad. Se ahoga a propósito entre la pila de trabajos y de deberes. Nunca me mira en serio, solo pretende hacerlo. Y parecerá que soy quisquillosa hablando de esto, pero me irrita; sí, sí necesito que mi padre me ponga atención, pero pedírselo no es suficiente y rogar no es alternativa. Odio reconocerlo. Extraño lo lindo que fue como ser humano alguna vez.

—No te hagas la ruda, seguro te encantaría que te diera un abrazo y que te llame “hija”

Me derretiría mil y una veces si ese maldito hombre me llamase hija, pero no puedo caer en eso, esto es la guerra, si él quiere ser apático y distante yo lo puedo ser el triple. Dicen que el amor unidireccional es lo peor que existe, y es verdad, no hay palabras que expliquen el frío que late dentro del cuerpo cuando sabes que durante algún problema no puedes correr a refugiarte con tus padres. Ni si quiera a pedir su consuelo.

Es bastante feo cuando no puedes hacerlo porque sientes que eres una molestia para ellos, o que ellos son tan buenas personas que no merecen que tú como hijo los fastidies con trivialidades de adolescentes. Pero cuando sabes que no tienes esa protección porque te llevas mal con ellos, te sientes profundamente desamparado y solo en el mundo. Esto lo habrán experimentado más de una vez durante las discusiones familiares en las que crees tener la razón.

Ese vacío yo lo vivo todos los días.

—Oye, no te enfades conmigo, sólo era una broma —pidió Roxas suavizando mucho su voz—. Lo decía porque Naminé ama que mamá la llame “hija” y... ya sabes... a mí también me gusta, a veces.

—Tranquilo, no estoy molesta —las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero el control de ellas ya no las tenía—. Es probable que estés en lo correcto.

Los problemas con los padres se resumen en una realidad. Tratamos de ignorar, olvidar y evadir esos conflictos tanto como nos sea posible para cuidar de nuestra paz mental. Lo intentamos con todo lo que tenemos; libros, películas, series, amigos, salidas, música, tareas, deberes. Pero al final del día sabemos que siguen allí, que no hemos resuelto nada y nos entristecemos.  
  


♣Aurora♣


	12. Constelaciones de Sueños

  * **Xion Pov's •**  
  




El teléfono sonó sobre mi escritorio amenazando con despertar a todo el edificio si no lo hacía callar. Bajé los audífonos acomodándolos en mi cuello, puse en pausa el vídeo en la laptop y finalmente cogí el móvil para atender tan estridente llamada.

—¿Qué hay, rubio?

—¿Por qué rubio? ¿Cómo sabes que no me teñí de castaño hace dos horas? —replicó él pareciendo por su voz que estaba a punto de reír.

—Correcto, Roxas —solté a manera de reproche—. ¿Esa es la respuesta más heterosexual que se te pudo ocurrir?

—Correcto, gótica. Ahora las preguntas las hago yo.

Esto no va por buen camino.

—¿Por qué te estoy llamando a las 2:00a.m y no estás dormida? Es decir, no suena a que estuvieras dormida, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Bien, bien —empecé sonando falsamente culpable—. Me atrapaste, tengo insomnio y estaba a punto de hacerme una súper paja para solucionarlo.

—No te creo, a ver.

—¿Cómo crees, imbécil? —chillé—. Estaba viendo anime.

—Está genial. Justo cuando creía que la chica emo, con gustos por la ropa victoriana, que escucha Rock y Metal no podía ser más extraña, me dice que también ve anime, es fantástico, creo que cada vez me agradas más.

—También leo manga y me gustan los videojuegos —agregué—. Aunque me saca de onda hablar de eso en público, creo que como acabas de decir, es más que suficiente con mi apariencia difícil de digerir.

—Creo que conmigo puedes hablar de eso sin sentirte tan extraña, a mí también me gustan esas cosas —aseguró tratando de generarme confianza—. ¿Cuál anime veías? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Oh, este... emm... es un anime mecha y de peleas, sí, de peleas, súper rudo. Tiene escenas de batalla, violencia, mucha sangre... —quise buscar en Google algún anime así para darle el nombre y no quedar como estúpida. Ya había visto varios mechas, era un buen género, pero con la presión de tener a Roxas en la llamada los había olvidado todos, suelo detenerme a pensar cómo sonará mi voz de asquerosa al otro lado de la línea y entro pánico. Mi cabeza queda en blanco.

En un milagro de buena suerte por error di play al vídeo que estaba viendo, y el micrófono de mi teléfono se topó de lleno con los audífonos en mi cuello, que estaban a todo volumen, por cierto.

El rubio pudo escuchar con toda claridad.

“Debes recordar que creer en ti, es tu verdadera magia”

—¿Ese es tu anime súper rudo de mechas? —rio Roxas, logrando que se me cayera pedazo a pedazo la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

—Ejem...

—Esto es increíble, la chica gótica-emo-victoriana viéndose Little Witch Academia —palabra a palabra mi orgullo era pulverizado—. Asombroso.

—¡A-Ajá! —exclamé—. ¡Te atrapé! ¿Cómo sabes que es Little Witch Academia?

—No tengo una respuesta lo suficientemente heterosexual para eso, lo siento —admitió—. Mi hermana se cree bruja y ama a Diana Cavendish. Un día entré a su recamara, ella lo estaba viendo, yo me quedé a verlo también un rato, y pasó lo que tenía que pasar —hizo una pausa dramática—. Me vi las dos temporadas completas y la película, mi bruja preferida es Amanda O'neill, Así es.

—Bueno, ya que los dos tenemos los mismos gustos de mierda, en lugar de ir al cine, podrías venir a mi casa a ver anime conmigo, en realidad es un lindo lugar y puedo hacer comida.

—¿Es normal que invites chicos tan fácilmente a tu casa? —quiso saber.

—La verdad evito a toda costa las interacciones con las personas, pero es que, pienso que eres algo cool y... necesito una amiga con la que hacer pijamadas y a la que pedirle consejos románticos —salí un momento de la laptop y me desplomé en mi cama para hablar más a gusto.

—¿Dijiste amiga?

—Es que no tengo amigas, pero tú eres mi amigo y tienes una hermana, que es chica y ella sí tiene amigas, es como lo mismo, ¿no? —pregunté—. Entonces tenerte a ti es como tener una amiga bonita y rubia.

—¿Piensas que soy bonito?

—Pienso que eres rubio y tarde o temprano esas neuronas se fundirán, es cuestión de tiempo —susurré.

—Correcto, haré lo que pueda —Supe que me tenía aprecio, porque sonaba a que se iba a comprometer a ayudarme tanto como le fuera posible—. ¿Y cuándo nos vemos? ¿qué serie o anime podríamos ver?

—Veámonos mañana, es domingo y mi padre no llega como hasta las tres de la madrugada, tendrá sueño y ganas de morir, se dormirá enseguida —sentí que el chico quiso protestar, ya fuese porque esa hora era demasiado tarde o por qué yo pretendía de verdad que pasara la noche conmigo, sin embargo, no replicó—. En cuanto a qué serie podríamos ver... No lo sé, ¿qué tipo de animes te gustan?

—Los que no entiendo, como Evangelion, ¿y tú?

—Consumo de todo; mechas, shonen, shojo, gore, ecchi, hentai, terror psicológico, lo que sea que se atraviese —No podría contar con los dedos de las manos cuantos animes he visto en toda mi vida—. Pero te aseguro algo, si hay una o varias chicas con transformaciones mágicas súper gay y llena de colores y brillitos, me lo veré diez veces.

—Te seré sincero, imaginaba que eras más del tipo Perfect Blue, Paprika o Spirited Away.

—No quiero ser cruel, pero me parecías del tipo Boku no Hero, Naruto o Fate.

Lo admitiré de una vez, estoy sugiriendo sutilmente que él ve animes específicamente donde los protagonistas tienen un ideal por el que morir y luchar; un arraigado sueño por el que lo darían todo así se jueguen la vida en ello (justo como Little Witch Academia). No es malo. A decir verdad, la mayoría de los adolescentes son así, por eso es que ese tipo de series tienen tanto éxito, porque disfrutamos ver a alguien que sabe lo que quiere, que sabe a dónde va, que se esmera por conseguirlo, que da el todo por el todo y puede ver su sueño hecho realidad. Por eso Disney tiene tantos fans, por eso Marvel y DC tienen tantos fans, por eso las series de acción gustan a tantas personas. Los niños aspiran a ser como sus héroes. Los adolescentes se sienten perdidos y quieren una guía, una motivación o como mínimo sentir latir el sentimiento de anhelo dentro del pecho, aunque este sentimiento sea de alguien más y aunque ese “alguien más” sea ficticio.

Buscamos en los diferentes personajes los sueños que no tenemos, o en su defecto, buscamos tener, como ellos, la fuerza y voluntad para alcanzar lo que deseamos. Siempre estamos insatisfechos. No importa si tenemos 14, 15, 16 o 17, no sabemos dónde estaremos parados dentro de diez años, no sabemos cómo llegar ahí, ni siquiera sabemos en qué posición queremos que esté nuestra vida llegado ese momento. Necesitamos averiguar con urgencia las decisiones correctas, para que a la hora de la verdad nos hallemos en las mejores circunstancias, puesto que en este momento no tenemos respuestas para nada.

—Puede ser que estés en lo correcto —comentó tratando de sonar tranquilo—. Acabas de nombrar tres de mis animes favoritos. ¿Qué eres bruja o algo? ¿del FBI? ¿te comunicas con las fuerzas del más allá?

—De la CIA, ahora que lo sabes tendré que matarte.

—Vamos, es que... Por más populares que sean, no pudiste nombrar esos tres por casualidad.

—Fue una casualidad, pero acerté —expliqué—. Te dije que eras un cliché.

—¿Dices que soy predecible?

—Uhm... la mayoría de las personas lo son.

El futuro es aterrador.

Hay dos tipos de adolescentes en lo que a esta visión respecta. En primer lugar van aquellos que piensan que «La cima es la meta», es decir, o tienen, o buscan, o creen que necesitan un deseo al estilo «Quiero ser una cantante de talla mundial», «Sueño con convertirme en una escritora famosa», «Me gustaría hacer un nuevo aporte al mundo de la ciencia, de la química», «Tener un premio nobel», «Ser Miss Universo», «Quiero liderar campañas ecológicas» Para dar sentido a su vida. Tener la certeza de que están enfilando sus fuerzas para tocar con ambas manos ese hermoso sueño.

En segundo lugar, están los adolescentes cuya perspectiva es que «El verdadero destino, es el viaje». Estos chicos son los que más me agradan, ellos piensan que lo mejor que se puede hacer mientras estás vivo es saborear segundo a segundo todas las experiencias que tienes, por pequeñas que sean. Que lo importante es aprender y que no hay que perderse de nada. Suelen ser (aunque no siempre) esos que tocan instrumentos, saben dibujar, escribir, cantar o bailar. Gente que come y bebe lentamente, ya esté frío o caliente, saben disfrutar lo que tienen en las manos. Personas que leen repetidas veces la línea más bonita de su libro preferido. No hacen caso al tiempo, caminan de espacio, no hay que tener prisa, el cielo nunca dejará de ser azul y hermoso, ¿así que por qué no verlo un rato?

Quizás no tienen la motivación ambiciosa y agresiva del primer grupo. No buscan llegar a ningún lado en particular, ni tienen un objetivo específico, solo quieren estar bien y que la vida entrelazada con el destino fluya con la mayor serenidad posible.

De este modo, hay adolescentes que rebosan de brillo, que sus corazones desbordan tanta luz que se les ve en la mirada. Ya sean del primer o segundo grupo. Conocen el sentido de sus vidas.

Pero así mismo, hay adolescentes que no corren con la misma suerte.

Después de todo; soñar, amar tu sueño, luchar por él, saber qué deseas o para qué naciste. Nada de eso lo enseñan en el instituto.

—Si lo que quieres es saber cómo llegué a esa conclusión tan rápido —dije, mostrándole a Roxas cómo se supone que debió reformular su anterior pregunta—. La verdad es... bueno... para mí no es un secreto tu cuadro clínico de depresión.

—Muy graciosa... yo no soy depresivo.

—Oye, yo también pasé por eso, pero salí de ahí como pude, conozco la actitud y los síntomas de primera mano, llevo rato sospechándolo —intenté dejárselo tan claro como pude—. Pero ¿sabes algo? fueron las pastillas en tu bolso lo que confirmó mi teoría.

—No te voy a dejar cuidando mis cosas de nuevo.

—No te enojes, príncipe —pedí tan dulcemente como me fue posible—. No pretendía fastidiarte, es que vi el frasquito y era de caramelos, creí que no te importaría que tomase uno.

—Mala suerte.

—Igual me tragué dos pastillas antidepresivas de esas —reí—. Son maravillosas, casi sentí que mi vida no es del todo una mierda, es más, estuve a punto de quedar con Kairi para ir a comer helado.

—¿De veras?

—No.

—Oh... —murmuró—. Oye, quitando lo de las pastillas, ¿yo no atiné con ninguno de mis intentos?

—Desde luego que sí, amé esas tres películas con mi alma, pero a la hora de la verdad, tengo debilidad por Sakura Card Captor —confesé, no queriendo incluir Sailor Moon y Madoka Mágica—. Mi falda negra y la sombra en los ojos es una farsa, canto Catch you, Catch me, cuando nadie me ve.

—Oh dios, es ¿en serio?

—Tal vez...

—Sakura Card Captor es Pokémon pero para niñas —se burló Roxas.

—Malditasea Roxas, ¿también te gusta Sakura?

—N-No...

—Es es el “no” más tarado que me has dado.

—Bueno, perdóneme usted única poseedora y digna señora de los animes color rosa —profirió del otro lado—. No sé si recuerdas que tengo una hermana con la que tenía que compartir el televisor a los ocho años.

—¡Tienes toda la razón del mundo! —Exclamé triunfante antes de romper en risas—. ¡Eso significa que te has de haber visto mínimo todas las películas de Barbie!

—Por favor detente... te lo suplico, no te llame para esto.

—¿Qué me dices de las Pop Pixies? ¿o de las Winx? ¡Son joyas! —continué avergonzándolo.

—Naminé amaba a las Winx, su favorita era Estella, aunque a mí me agradaba mucho Musa...

—Estás llenando maravillosamente bien el espacio de una mejor amiga, no esperaba que tuvieras tanto talento.

—Me voy a acostar contigo, para que sigas diciendo que soy una buena amiga.

Tras oír aquello estuve riendo cerca de cinco minutos antes de dar la última replica de la noche. Por fin el chico estaba agarrando actitud.

—El sexo entre mejores amigas fortalece las relaciones —solté.

—¿Me estás invitando? —preguntó Roxas.

—¿Me estás provocando?

Esa conversación iba para largo  
  


♣Aurora♣


	13. Batido de Mora

  * **Xion Pov's •**



Me quedé viendo el delineado de las pestañas en el espejo, me tomó cerca de tres meses dominar el jodido pincel para lograr ese efecto perfecto y, aun así, cuando miraba el resto de mi cara sentía que estaba arruinada y no tenía caso intentar lucir mejor, sé que no viene a cuento, pero maldita seas Kairi Moore, tú y tu cara bonita, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo para ser bonita también? Tranquila Xion, respira, no eres la única que ha tenido malos días.

—Hola preciosa, tu cara de ángel me suena de algún lugar ¿nos conocemos? Perdona mi brusquedad —dijo con unos peligrosos pero atractivos aires de arrogancia—. Tal vez debería haber planeado un mejor guion, pero quería que supieras que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde que diste ese polémico discurso de igualdad de género en el escenario del instituto. Me excitan las chicas con criterio propio, inclinaciones góticas y las agallas para enseñar el culo en público, ¿no estarás interesada en sostener relaciones de índole sexual conmigo?

Cerré el casillero de un golpe y volteé a ver al rubio.

—¿Ya terminaste con tu interpretación barata de galán de cine, Roxas White? —pregunté aparentemente a la defensiva. Mi amigo sonrió como un niño pequeño y asintió rápidamente tres veces, en un gesto que me recordó a un conejito emocionado—. Pues me alegra, porque ahí te va la mía guapo. Fíjate que justo ahora acabo de descubrir en mi un fetiche irremediable por los rubios bajitos con cara de sonsos que sufren de depresión y tienen fuertes tendencias incestuosas por sus hermanas gemelas.

—Lo reconozco —comentó Roxas colocando una de sus manos casualmente en mi cintura para atraerme hacia sí—. Creo que no puedo competir contra una elocuencia de esa magnitud.

—No tienes oportunidad contra mí —dije imitando su anterior aire arrogante mientras le echaba ambas manos al cuello—. Pero la propuesta sexual sigue siendo interesante, dime más.

Hasta allí le llegó la valentía a mi amigo, aunque se esmeró por ocultarlo estábamos tan cerca que era imposible que no lo sintiera empezar a temblar bajo mi cuerpo. Me pareció lindo, pero otra parte de mí no podía dejar de pensar que con unas copas encima quizás el coraje le hubiese durado unos minutos más. Para tranquilizarlo lo cogí de las solapas del abrigo con suavidad y poniéndome de puntas hice tronar un pequeño beso en su colorada mejilla.

—¿Cómo amaneces? ¿tuviste una buena noche? —pregunté amablemente, después de todo era la primera vez que nos veíamos en el día y tampoco le quería poner los nervios de punta tan temprano—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Empecé a andar a su lado, mientras el intentaba dejar de lucir apenado. La seguridad en sí mismo era como una montaña rusa, a veces muy alta casi que alcanzando el cielo y a veces con unas caídas que, si no te dejaban en el quinto anillo del infierno, mínimo te dejaban en la puerta con Dante.

—No mucho... no... —contestó.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Sufres de insomnio? ¿de parálisis del sueño? ¿te estabas...

—NO —soltó inmediatamente—. Claro que no estaba.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada de lo que quiera hablar en este momento —concluyó—. Sin embargo, te quería hacer una pregunta —asentí mientras sacaba mi móvil del bolso, me había llegado un molesto mensaje de la sala de profesores—. ¿Cómo deletreas tu nombre? ¿Es con S y H? ¿Como sh? ¿O es con X?

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo ibas a escribir en la parte de atrás de tu cuaderno y no sabias cómo hacerlo? —probé—, que nena.

—No, no seas idiota. Es porque te tengo agendada en el teléfono como Número Imaginario y quería ser más cortés poniendo tu nombre, pero si quieres lo dejo tal y como está —dijo y se cruzó de brazos esperando una reacción de mi parte.

—Bueno, está bien, si le pones x = n° i lo abrevias —acoté conectando mis auriculares al móvil y poniéndome uno en el lado izquierdo, para escuchar al rubio ruidoso con el oído derecho. El mensaje decía que tenía el próximo bloque libre porque mi profesor había enfermado, ojalá le haya dado diarrea.

—¿De verdad no te importa?

Giré treinta grados la cabeza, ¿no me importa el qué?

Ah, ya.

—No, un nombre no va a cambiar quien soy, mucho menos si lo ponen en una agenda tan vacía como la tuya —Un piano empezó a sonar con fuerza, el tercer movimiento de Moonlight me aceleraba.

—No es como que tu agenda tenga integrados todos los números telefónicos de la academia precisamente, chica ruda —levanté una ceja ante esa declaración—. Dime, Riku, tu papá, yo ¿y quién más? —me desafió.

Le di un leve empujón con el codo, empezando a transmitir una actitud hostil.

—¡¿Quieres pelea, rubio incompetente?! —lo hice retroceder hasta los casilleros.

—¡¿Quién dijo miedo?! Nos entramos a puñetazos aquí mismo, pelinegra fracasada —replicó con el mismo tono de voz que yo, aunque con la espalda pegada contra el metal.

Era unos dedos más alto, tuve que mirar hacia arriba.

—Te voy a quitar lo rubio de un golpe.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con mi cabello? —pegó su frente contra la mía—. Solo aguarda, te voy a quitar lo lesbiana a punta de violencia.

—Me voy a coger a tu hermana —declaré.

—No si yo lo hago primero.

—¡Pues vas a ver como...! Eh... aguarda, ¿qué?

Se puso jodidamente rojo.

—¡Na-nada! No fu-e lo que quise de-decir, me refería a ti, no a ella —levanté las dos cejas, eso empeoró sus nervios—. No, no lo dije como era, es que... este...

Me alejé con una sonrisa triunfante y engreída, sabía que este chico tenía inclinaciones incestuosas. No creo que sea del todo extraño dado que son gemelos y Naminé es una preciosidad, pero si se llegase a enamorar de ella podría ser un gran problema. Fuera de eso, no creo que sea el único que se divierta viendo a escondidas a su hermana. Es poco usual, pero no me compete.

—Es con X —expliqué bajando la intensidad y dándole dos palmaditas amistosas en el hombro—. Se deletrea X-i-o-n. Se supone que debía ser con “Sh” para que se viera más cool, pero a la secretaria zorra del hospital le dio la gana de rebautizarme como “Xion” así que... bueno, es con “X”.

—De-deja lo anoto... igual pienso que está muy lindo con X.

—Me gusta que tu nombre también tenga una X —agregué—, es como, algo en común ¿no?  
  


(...)  
  


Roxas tuvo que irse a su clase de Física mientras yo decidí ir a la biblioteca a avanzar uno de mis libros de historia, aunque al final terminé leyendo El Manifiesto Comunista para poder entender las próximas tres clases de historia e ir pensando en el ensayo de cinco hojas que debo entregar. Estaba tumbada de lado sobre uno de los muebles individuales con las piernas cruzadas sobre el brazo de sofá. La bibliotecaria suele ser una mujer suave y permisiva siempre y cuando mantengan el silencio.

Todo iba muy bien entre la teoría conspirativa de Karl Marx y yo hasta que algún idiota capitalista derramó un batido de mora sobre mi cabeza y un donnut con glaseado cayó en mi blusa justo encima del pecho. Ahora parezco la tragedia de una mesa de fiesta. El Sofá también quedó embarrado con la comida, pero no competía conmigo.

—Fíjate por donde vas, maldito fracasado inepto —solté cabreada. Ese vestido de encaje negro era muy delicado, puta madre y el glaseado es blanco.

—Per-Perdón, fue un accidente... te lo puedo explicar.

—Te seré clara, mi me importa un culo... —levanté la mirada—. ¿Eh? ¿Riku?

—Yo había comprado eso para ti, tengo un amigo en el club de radio y él me pidió el favor de hablar contigo para que te inscribieras porque dice que las chicas me hacen más caso a mí que a él —al verlo tan avergonzado, con esa expresión de preocupación en la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sentí que iba a explotar de nervios. Siempre que pienso que no puede ser más lindo, lo consigue—. Aunque la estoy cagando contigo constantemente, y... bueno... perdón. Si quieres me hago cargo de tu vestido y del libro...

Aventé el empapado manifiesto comunista a la papelera más cercana, para luego dedicarle una mirada más o menos comprensiva al albino.

—No importa, igual el fantasma que recorre Europa jamás llegó a nada —comenté cogiendo mi bolso y subiéndomelo al hombro—. Y a menos que te quieras venir a casa a bañar conmigo dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo por el vestido o mi cabello.

—Esto es muy embarazoso.

—Sí, la próxima vez solo recuerda que no es así como me gusta el batido de mora —agregué tomando un mechón mi húmedo flequillo y tomando curso hacia la salida—. Luego hablamos de tu propuesta para la radio, estoy interesada, pero por ahora...

—¡No, no, aguarda, esto es importante!

Inesperadamente el chico me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia uno de los baños mixtos fuera de servicio que tenía la biblioteca en el segundo nivel. Nadie iba allí porque solo funcionaban los lavabos. Los inodoros y los urinarios habían sido rotos por los propios estudiantes hace más de un año. En las paredes permanecían grabadas las innumerables groserías y patéticos discursos de mal gusto de los alumnos escritos con marcador rojo, negro o azul.

En un trozo del espejo que aún no se caía estaba dibujado un pene.

—Un lugar encantador —dije con desgano al ver también la vagina coloreada en azul en la puerta de un cubículo—. Riku, oye, esto de la seducción a mí tampoco se me da bien, pero si quieres algo conmigo no lo vamos a tener en este baño.

Era sarcasmo, era una broma, pero cuando el chico de cabello blanco se sacó el abrigo de cuero y se quitó la sudadera gris no pude evitar entrar pánico. Mi cara ardió y tuve que mirar hacia un lado, a mi mente solo le tomó cinco segundos crear imágenes para nada amistosas de Riku teniendo algo conmigo en ese lugar y en ese momento, fue más instintivo de lo que puedo explicar, pero a fin de cuentas era solo eso, una estupidez dentro de mi cabeza. Me pasé una mano por la cara y volví a verlo.

—Dame un segundo —pidió y se quitó también la camiseta blanca, que por cierto era la última prenda que tenía en el torso. Me prometí a mí misma que si quería conservar la poca dignidad que me quedaba no le vería el cuerpo.

Mientras el mojaba la tela blanca yo me lavé la cara y pretendí sacar los residuos de mora de mi cabello con ayuda del agua. La verdad hubiese sido más cómoda largarme a mi casa y bañarme de pies a cabeza con las burbujas de lavanda, pero en vista de la insistencia de Riku me resigné a lo que sea que tuviese que pedirme.

—¿Me disculpas? He tenido mejores días. —Con cuidado puso un mando en mi espalda y se acercó para limpiar el glaseado del vestido en la parte de la cintura—. Hay un problema en la radio y creo que estoy más o menos disperso por la preocupación...

Fue desapareciendo parcialmente el color blanco que manchaba mi ropa. Cuando estuvo a punto de frotar la zona del pecho lo cogí por la muñeca y le quité la camina húmeda de las manos.

—Déjalo, ya me encargo yo de esto —Por pudor o por vergüenza, no sé por qué lo hice, no tengo nada de senos. Tratando de no dañar tanto el encaje restregué un poco más fuerte en esa zona hasta remover el dulce. Cuando vi de reojo a Riku este estaba más bien ruborizado y con la mirada baja.

—Debes pensar que soy un intenso o algo por el estilo —dijo.

—Mejor háblame de la radio, que para eso estoy aquí —sugerí añadiendo un poco más de agua a la camisa para seguir forzando la mancha.

—El director nos tiene bajo amenaza diciendo que si no incrementamos el número de programas de la radio eliminará el club, el problema es que solo somos como tres personas y yo no puedo salir al aire porque me encargo más bien del mantenimiento de los equipos —soltó casi sin respirar, pero sin abandonar esa actitud regia tan propia de él—. Necesitamos gente, gente que llame la atención o sea interesante, a mi amigo se le ocurrió que ya que eres el titular del periódico de la academia podrías ayudarnos teniendo un programa.

—Me voy a rayar más de lo que lo he hecho —analicé—. Pero supongo que sí, es una maravillosa buena oportunidad para atormentar a las autoridades del instituto... Uhm... Cuenten conmigo.

—El asunto es que necesitamos que, independientemente del horario que vayas a elegir, hagas la primera transmisión hoy —explicó Riku tensándose—. En una hora, más o menos...

—¡Maldita sea! ¿y hasta ahora me lo dices? —me senté entre dos lavabos para ver qué tanto milagro podía hacer con mi maquillaje, el club de radio está al lado del club de costura donde la perra de Kairi y sus amigas disfrutan de invocar al diablo, burlarse de las personas y dejarme en ridículo a mí. Si le paso por el frente y me ve así de asquerosa no sé qué se le puede ocurrir. Es decir, la única que puede manchar mi reputación soy yo. No necesito ayuda—. ¿Te importa prestarme tu chaqueta de cuero?

—¿No te queda muy grande?

—Va a ser mi nuevo vestido, daté la vuelta —ordené bajando el cierre en mi espalda.

El chico obedeció y me lo entregó, luego me dio la espalda para que me cambiase. Él se metió de nuevo en su sudadera gris.

Las mayas negras en las piernas y las botas de hebilla ayudaron a que todo en conjunto se viese bien. Aunque el cabello mojado me hacía ver más quizás más ruda de lo normal, nadie podía decir que ese no fuese mi estilo y que yo no iba vestida así todos los días.

—Perdón —repitió Riku por no sé cuanta vez en los últimos treinta minutos—. De verdad, perdón.

—Descuida, ya arreglaré cuentas contigo más tarde.  
  


♣Aurora♣


	14. Cry Light

  * **Xion Pov's•**  
  




Le había pedido a Ventus (el presidente del club de radio) que hiciera de favor de buscar a Roxas a su clase de Física cuando esta hubiese acabado. Mientras tanto quedé sentada delante del micrófono, con los audífonos al cuello y una gaseosa fría en la mano, que me compré para tratar de sobrellevar los nervios. El problema no es el público. El problema es que tendría que improvisar algo para el público en 15 minutos y no tengo preparado ningún tema en específico. Me estoy jugando un compromiso con, nada más y nada menos que Riku y eso no era lo peor; las expectativas puestas en mí son altas. 

Voy a necesitar de todo mi autocontrol para no soltar una imbecilidad de proporciones cósmicas. Un tintineo me hizo levantar la mirada, Roxas y Ventus habían regresado juntos, mi amigo me saludó al otro lado de la cabina; le devolví el gesto.

—X-Xion, ¿de qué vas a hablar? —preguntó con timidez Ventus, cerrando la puerta.

—No me interrumpas, te lo suplico, sigo redactando mentalmente lo que debo decir. Si no lo hago arruinaré todo. Esto es como ir a exponer sin haber estudiado. —me sostuve la cíen con dos dedos—. Un suicidio.

—Sales al aire en treinta segundos —avisó nervioso escondiendo el rostro tras ambas manos—. Per-Perdón...

Suspiré con pesar subiendo los auriculares a mi cabeza, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no puedo hacer milagros tampoco.

—Maldición, desearía que me hubiesen abortado... —musité.

Vi de reojo como un letrero rojo se encendió en la cabina cuando Riku arregló las últimas funciones en el tablero que hacían posible la transmisión. Con un gesto leve me dio a entender que podía hablar.

—Buenas tardes a todas las personas que me escuchen desde el campus, ¿se encuentran bien? El club de radio está por expandir la cantidad de programas que se transmitirán durante la semana en el instituto y me han invitado a formar parte del proyecto —expliqué a manera de abreboca—. Mi nombre es Xion Russell, voy a último año y formo parte también del club de literatura. Aunque supongo que se acordarán más de mil por el titular del periódico escolar donde el director me está bajando a la fuerza del escenario, en el festival. Es todo caso, no importa. Durante mi espacio de transmisión trataré de hablar de las cosas incómodas de las que nadie más habla, porque sería genial que las personas empezaran a conocerse más a sí mismas y aceptarse tal como son; con virtudes, defectos, cosas extrañas —proseguí—. No somos iguales, ya sea porque tenemos múltiples talentos, puntos de vistas discrepantes, o solo porque nuestra apariencia es única. Repito, no somos iguales, es cierto —se me escapó una sonrisa—. Pero tampoco somos diferentes; todos hemos tenido el corazón roto alguna vez. Todos hemos pasado una madrugada entera soñando despiertos cosas tontas. Todos tenemos miedos irracionales a asuntos irracionales y todos absolutamente todos hemos llorado en algún punto de nuestras vidas —Concluí con suavidad—. Da lo mismo si son lágrimas de tristeza, alegría, frustración, ira o impotencia, soy firme creyente de que las personas lloramos luz. Falsificar las lágrimas es casi imposible, vienen de sentimientos espontáneos y genuinos, son lo que llevamos por dentro —agregué sin atreverme a mirar aún a los chicos que se hallaban del otro lado de la cabina—. Mi programa se llamará Cry Light y a partir de mañana lo podrán sintonizar de cinco a siete de la noche los jueves y viernes. Creo que voy a dejar sonando la canción Back to Black de Amy Winehouse antes de continuar con el tema controversial de hoy... —Ventus me levantó una pequeña pizarra acrílica para ayudar con la idea—. ¿La comunicación?, sí, sin duda. Por favor no dejen de sintonizar la emisora nueve punto ocho.

El sonido de la batería y la guitarra entraron en ritmo mientras la pandereta los acompañaba perezosamente. Una vez dejé de hablar sentí que la tensión en mis piernas se liberó y pude sentarme con mayor comodidad.

Respiré aliviada y subí las botas negras de tacón al escritorio frente a mí. Dando un largo y refrescante trago a mi gaseosa.

—¡Eres asombrosa! —exclamó Ventus entusiasmado, a él le había tomado cerca de cinco sesiones superar su pánico al micrófono y poder hablar más o menos así—. Eso ha sido fantástico, aunque no te mentiré, estaba asustado, tenía miedo de que dijeras la palabra «culo» o «mierda» o algo así.

—Yo también —dijeron Riku y Roxas al unísono.

Se dedicaron una fugaz y simultánea mirada de odio tras aquello, dejando a Ventus por fuera de su estúpida guerra fría.

—Como sea —agregó el albino ahora mirándome a mí—. Perdón, otra vez, por tenerte que hacer pasar por todos los inconvenientes de...

—Oh no —lo interrumpí antes de llevar el sorbete a mis labios otra vez, para seguir bebiendo—. No hace falta, no te disculpes, mi ensayo de cinco hojas acerca del manifiesto comunista es para este viernes, disfrútalo.

—Entendido.

Roxas era consciente de que Xion estaba más allá de lo posiblemente enamorada de Riku. Pero eso no la ablandaba en ningún sentido. No pudo evitar sentir una ligera alegría egoísta cuando la escuchó hablar así.

—¿Yo también tengo que hacer algo para ti? —preguntó Ventus como un lindo y pequeño ratón asustado—. N-No soy bueno con los ensayos, pe-pero los cálculos de física y matemáticas se me dan bien y sé hacer galletas, pastelillos y...

—No caramelo, está bien, no tiene nada que ver con el club de radio, esto es un problema entre Riku y yo.

De pronto mi mirada fue a parar en los brillantes ojos azules de mi mejor amigo que refugian de indignación.

—¿Por qué lo llamas caramelo y a mí me dices rubio? —protestó Roxas súbitamente—. ¿Y qué tienes con Riku si se puede saber? Mi clase de física solo duró una hora, ¿qué te traes? ¿por qué tienes el pelo mojado? ¿y de quien carajos es esa chaqueta?

—Ya siéntese, doña —le pedí con desinterés.

Él solo quería hacer un numerito, pero creo que no tengo fuerzas para ello.

—¿No quieres formar parte del club también? —preguntó Ventus al chico que tenía un terrorífico parecido con él, aunque este conservaba una apariencia más hostil, no daba la impresión de ser mala persona—. Puedes elegir un horario que te sea cómodo. Nos ayudarías muchísimo si aceptas.

—No lo sé, la elocuencia no es lo mío...

—La zorra rubia te miente —aseguré ladeando una sonrisa—. tienen que escucharlo dando discursos existencialistas a punta de tres de la madrugada, Heidegger se hubiese querido pegar un balazo entre los ojos, así es.

Riku se quedó con las ganas de preguntar cómo diablos sabía yo lo que Roxas hacia o dejaba de hacer a punta de las tres de la madrugada, pero se contuvo, quizás porque no quería ser imprudente o bien porque sabía que no era problema suyo. No aún.

—Justamente por eso lo digo —se explicó Roxas con Ventus—. No puedo estar aquí hasta tan tarde, Xion. Reflexiona, recapacita...

—Oblígame, puta.

—¡Médicate! —exclamó mi rubio gesticulando sílaba por sílaba toda la palabra—. Apenas y puedo manejar mi bici, no me pidas que maneje un programa por la radio.

—Que tu coordinación física y tú orientación espacio-temporal sean una tragedia no significa que tú léxico y retórica también lo sean —abogué arqueando una ceja—. La ansiedad social es harina de otro costal.

Ventus y Riku intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—No hace falta que se peleen —musitó Ventus pegando y despegando intermitentemente los pulgares en un adorable y temeroso juego de manos—. Gracias por querernos ayudar, Xion, pero si eso te va a generar problemas con Roxas, entonces...

—¡No estamos peleando! —dije al bajar mi bebida, procurando sonar ultrajada—. En lo absoluto. Dialogamos como gente civilizada, ¿sí o no, Roxas?

—Lo llamaste puta —replicó el niño.

—¿Y qué con eso? —inquirió el propio Roxas.

—E-es que así habla la gente cuando pelea...

—No discutíamos —reiteró él—. Interactuábamos como siempre.

—¿Así se la llevan? —quiso saber Riku. El grado de confianza entre Roxas y yo era más propio de un par de hermanos o quizás de amigos que llevan años conociéndose, creo que eso lo desconcertaba hasta cierto punto. Enseguida Roxas le miró irritado dejándole lo más claro posible que no le agradaba ni le iba a agradar.

—¿Vas a dar tu opinión al respecto? —tanteó agresivamente—. ¿Tengo que suponer que la chaqueta de cuero es tuya, no? ¿Tengo que... suponer que significa algo?

—No hagas una escena, no eres un animal sin correa, valórate —le pedí al rubio—. Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto. Riku, Roxas es mi mejor amigo, déjalo estar. Y tú Roxas, no quieras buscar problemas con Riku.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si te atreves a provocarlo seré yo la que se encabrone contigo —solté a modo de última advertencia.

Me acerqué al micrófono y preparé una sonrisa que obviamente nadie vería, pero podrían sentir en mi forma de hablar. Detrás del vidrio de la cabina vi a los dos chicos volverse a lanzar entre ellos la misma mirada hostil de hace varios minutos atrás, mientras Ventus me dedicaba una sonrisa para dar a entender que confiaba mucho en mis habilidades y levantaba otro cartelito que decía “suerte”.  
  


(...)  
  


—¿Ya viste que Ventus es rubio como tú? Es más claro, o sea, más dorado, lo tuyo es así como... ¿rubio rojizo, no?

—¿Es un trauma infantil? ¿una obsesión que requiere ser medicada? ¿discriminación? ¿la necesidad insana de juntarte solo con chicos no rubios? Necesito respuestas, ¿Por qué me agredes a mi y a mi cabello? —cuestionó mordiendo su paleta de helado.

—¡Ah! ¡No lo puedo evitar! —Exclamé con la voz desgarrada e intensa—. Es que cuando era niña tenía como una barbaridad de muñecas y a todas las odiaba porque eran completamente insulsas y aburridas. Entonces me fijé; la característica que todas ellas compartían era ese cabello rubio insoportable las hacia ver frágiles y sosas, así que asumí que eso era lo que molestaba de ellas —expliqué como quien explica una teoría conspirativa y súper secreta.

—¡Pero claro que iban a ser rubias! ¡Estás tarada o qué! ¡Barbie es rubia! —explotó—. Bájale a tu trauma.

—¿Viste lo dulce que es Ventus? Es rubio, ingenuo, tiene pestañas largas, ¡date cuenta! ¡podría ser una princesa Disney! —empecé otra jodida vez—. Luego está tu hermana, que obviamente también es rubia, y obviamente también está calificada para ser una princesa Disney.

—Estás prejuiciada —dijo mi amigo cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose directamente atacado por mi inmaduro criterio—. No todo lo que es rubio es princesa y cliché.

—¿Cómo vergas no?

—Eres el colmo —confesó con una mirada de profunda y falsa compasión—. Cada vez que mencionas algo con respecto a mi cabello me dan ganas de teñirlo a ver si cierras la boca.

—Serias un lindo castaño —sugerí a la ligera—. O pelinegro.

—¿Qué opinas del cabello de Riku? Es aún más claro que el mio y no parece molestarte.

—¡Solo hay una princesa Disney con el cabello blanco! —protesté—. y está más infravalorada que los enfrentamientos bélicos previos a la segunda guerra mundial. No puedo decir formalmente que el blanco es de princesas.

Roxas se enserió, como si acabase de recordar algo grave.

—¿Te gusta Riku?

Eso fue tan abrupto que quedé desconcertada varios segundos, no estábamos hablando de eso, no venia al caso. Tengo planeado hablar de esto con él porque me estoy volviendo loca de frustración. No obstante, no era este el momento que había elegido, ni mucho menos la forma.

—¿Y qué si me gusta? —repliqué sin ganas de tocar el tema.

—No pasará nada, solo quiero saberlo, parece que a él también le gustas y me da miedo ser desplazado por un futuro novio —era terriblemente incómodo abordarlo desde ese punto, pero lucia decidido—. Me agradas, y también te considero mi mejor amiga pese a que solo llevamos algunos meses juntos; eres la primera que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Mientras que él es tu compañero de clases desde hace quien sabe cuánto, sería muy fácil hacerme a un lado y sé que sueno como un fracasado inseguro poniéndolo así, pero... pero no quiero perderte.

» Mis escenas de celos son en broma, no te preocupes, sé que no hay un derecho real a reclamarte. Pero me entiendo muy bien contigo, puedo hablar de lo que sea y hacer bromas que con nadie más me atrevería. —concluyó—. Entiéndeme, solo tengo miedo de estar solo en los almuerzos, en la biblioteca y en la torre del reloj.

Lo escanee bien y no había ni una gota de interés romántico en sus palabras, ya lo sabía, pero es inevitable desconfiar.

—No te dejaré, rubio —dije dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro—. ¿Qué crees? ¿que esto de ser la chica criticando abiertamente las conductas sociales es fácil para mí? ¿que antes de ti tenía un montón de amigos? No, pues no. También me cuesta entenderme con las personas, no estaría en la torre del reloj con nadie más.  
  


♣Aurora♣


	15. Gothic

**Xion Pov's•  
**  
  
Salí de la ducha, no hay nada que amé más en esta vida que tener el baño dentro de mi habitación. Hoy me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por casa de Roxas, salir al centro comercial de la ciudad con él o pedirle que me acompañe a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros. En cualquier caso, estoy de ese buen humor extraño en el que me apetece algo de compañía. Me pasa que estoy alrededor de dieciséis horas evitando a la gente y luego tengo la necesidad de interactuar con alguien sin motivo aparente.

Sequé mi cabello húmedo y me eché la toalla al cuello. Al abrir el closet quise buscar algo cómodo, nada que apriete demasiado, estoy hinchada, creo que por el SPM.

Elegí unos jeans oscuros y rotos, junto con una camisa turquesa holgada que tenía el icono de las reliquias de la muerte. Las botas de estilo militar le sentarán bien. Ya me ayudarían las pulseras, gargantillas y el maquillaje a que luciese mejor el conjunto.

Dejé la ropa sobre la cama, tomé un sujetador y me deshice del paño.

—Xion, bonita, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Tengo hoy una... —La puerta se abrió de improviso, era Saïx, mi padre—. Un... Una... —sus ojos pasaron fríamente por encima de mi—. Oh, lo siento...

—¿Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO? —grité mientras volvía a colocar torpemente la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera se atrevió a retroceder, solo se quedó allí parado esperando a que yo agregara algo más—. ¡Se toca la puerta antes de entrar al cuarto de una chica, es una ley universal creada desde el génesis! ¿Qué quieres?

—Esta noche tengo una cena importante —prosiguió. Estaba bastante rojo, sí, pero no parecía turbado en particular—. Y todos los empresarios y ejecutivos invitados llevaran a sus esposas.

—Pues vuélvete menos insoportable y búscate una esposa —le recomendé poniéndome una mano en la cadera—. O invita a tu secretaria, yo qué sé.

—No es la clase de reunión en la que pueda llevar a una secretaria.

—No quiero ir —solté de plano—. Pasar la velada junto a tus estirados superiores solo para caerles en gracia no es una idea lo suficientemente atractiva. Para empezar, me harás vestir como si fuera a ver a la reina de Inglaterra, luego pretenderás que tenga buenos modales en la mesa y para rematar querrás que finjamos ser una bonita familia, cuando la verdad es que no estoy segura de que te acuerdes si quiera de mi cumpleaños.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo por algo, linda?

—Siempre estoy molesta contigo —me crucé de brazos—. Justo ahora estás siendo amable y eres muy dulce, me agrada. Pero luego se te pasará, te pondrás apático o de mal humor y me gruñirás si intento dirigirte la palabra ¡estoy cansada de eso! Sé que no soy nadie para reclamarte y eres un adulto, tu vida es tuya. Sin embargo, eso de llegar a las tantas de la madrugada medio muerto por el alcohol tampoco es una conducta que me guste mucho, ¡te vas todo el día y regresas ebrio! ¿Sabes cuál fue mi última certificación de notas? ¿sabes si me va bien o mal en el insti? ¿si me drogo? ¿soy lesbiana? ¿promiscua? ¿tengo mil novios? ¿amigos? ¿sabes algo sobre mí? ¿mi nombre completo?

—Sé tu nombre completo y sé también que no eres ese tipo de chica —respondió. Ahora la ruborizada fui yo. Él tena las ideas muy claras aquella mañana—. Si no confiara en ti no te dejase sola tan seguido, es un alivio poder trabajar tantos turnos en paz porque sé que eres tú la que está en casa y no me das problemas. A lo mejor soy descuidado y tus notas no son las mejores, pero me consta que has aprobado todos años.

Bajé la mirada sintiendo la calidez aflorar en mi pecho, me quiero hacer la dura, pero me puede cuando habla así. Mis dedos apretaron la toalla lado a lado de mis piernas mientras mis ojos volvían a mirarlo.

—He mejorado... mis notas subieron, fui la mejor el trimestre pasado...

Él se acercó y me acarició el cabello.

—¿Ves? Eres muy lista, me alegra escuchar eso.

Moría por darle un abrazo, pero la vergüenza me mantuvo a raya.

—Y si todo eso es verdad, ¿por qué bebes? —insistí.

—No serás una esposa, pero mira que dar un discurso así y ser tan insistente con esto del alcohol —sonrió casi imperceptiblemente—. No quiero hablar de eso justo ahora. Pero todavía necesito que me acompañes a la cena, ¿lo harás?

Asentí con calma.

—Gracias, prometo que te lo compensaré —dijo con alivio en su mirada. Por un segundo creí que me besaría en la frente, pero en lugar de eso solo despeinó mi cabello y abandonó la habitación. Me dejó con las ganas.

Suspiré resignada y me desplomé en la cama con los brazos tendidos y viendo al techo. Suelen decir que las chicas manipulamos a nuestros padres, porque somos sus «princesitas», y aunque no conozco más casos y en realidad hay demasiadas chicas que tienen relaciones alarmantes, incómodas u hostiles con ellos. No pienso mucho en sus situaciones. Mi verdad es que siempre es él quien acaba por manipularme a mi. No importa si es para que le baje a mis rabietas por falta atención, si querer un favor o busca mi perdón por llegar ebrio. Siempre es igual, no puedo con él, soy débil con él.

Le marqué a Roxas para decirle que ya no pasaría a buscarlo de camino a la biblioteca, si voy a salir esta noche con mi papá necesito un vestido y unos zapatos que no escandalicen a sus compañeros de trabajo, también unos zarcillos y cosas por el estilo. Solo porque me lo pidió bonito trataré de verme linda para él, para no hacerlo pasar vergüenza.

—Descuida —dijo Roxas en tono comprensivo—. Si quieres te acompaño a comprar la ropa, estoy libre y parece una buena oportunidad para verte las piernas y así.

—Sí es una buena oportunidad —admití, al caer en que no usaría ni pantimedias, ni mayas, ni leggins, ni rejillas con un vestido tan formal—. Pero no entiendes, estaré en tiendas con porquerías rosas. De esas donde a donde van las señoritas de la alta sociedad para presumir con sus amigas que compraron un nuevo bolso de marca.

—No me quedaba claro que eras una niña rica y mimada, pero ahora que lo sé es interesante... —Comentó casualmente—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con las perforaciones en tus orejas?

—Las ocultare con mi cabello y usaré pendientes largos. Lo que me preocupa es el maquillaje —lancé una mirada al set de belleza situado sobre la mesita de noche—. Delineador, rímel, sombras que casi no uso y no bajan del negro y labiales sí uso pero que no bajan del color vino. Necesito algo más sutil y agradable a la vista.

—Te acompaño para cargar las bolsas, no para darte consejos de belleza, Xion —aclaré antes de que me llamara amiga—. Voy como apoyo moral.  
  


(...)  
  


—Roxas no está —aseguró su gemela.

—¿Cómo que no? Lo llamé antes de venir para acá.

—No sé, no está, que tengas linda tarde —me lanzó la puerta en la cara.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Era Roxas, tenía su rubio cabello mojado y parecía que le faltaba aire. Sostenía a una enfadada y frustrada Naminé por la muñeca.

—Perdón... —dijo sin aliento—. Me encerró en el baño.

—Ah, es agua.

—¿Qué más iba a ser? —replicó sacado de onda.

—Bueno, no sé.

—Como sea. Naminé, discúlpate con Xion —exigió Roxas cambiando de tema.

Ella y yo nos quedamos viendo unos segundos. Subí los hombros para restar importancia al tema, no es como si no supiera que me odia.

—No, no, ayer Olette vino a dejarme mi parte del proyecto de Física y Naminé no le dio ni los buenos días, una cosa es ser tímida y otra ser maleducada, vamos —Estaba evidentemente molesto, pero la trataba como si fuera mucho menor que él. Creí por un instante que la haría molestar, pero cuando volví a la rubia ella, en efecto, lucía menor que él con esa actitud.

—Lo siento —dijo sintiéndose realmente regañada. Esto hizo que me diese cuenta de cuanto le importa la opinión de Roxas—. No volverá a pasar.

—Uhg —desvié la mirada—. ¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Le dirás que suba a su habitación a pensar en lo que hizo?

—Sí, si no quiere que me pase el fin de semana molesto.

Naminé estuvo a punto de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

—No, por favor, aguarda —me tomé el atrevimiento de cogerla por la muñeca—. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

Es evidente que no le agradaba que yo la tocase, se mostró más bien arisca, como si mis dedos la quemarán. Pero no me rechazó por completo. A dónde iríamos y qué haríamos eran dos cosas de su interés, sin mencionar que Roxas la tenía bajo amenaza.

—¿A dónde van? —quiso saber.

—A ningún lado —dijo el rubio—. Yo no te ando preguntando a ti a dónde sales con tus amigas.

—Si saliera con chicos me lo preguntarías —reclamó ella.

—No, no lo haría.

—Roxas, no te hagas el santo, más celoso que tú solo la tipa de Yandere Simulator —dije enfadada.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes? —chilló Naminé.

—Vamos de compras, ¿feliz?

—Roxas, no, no le hables así, necesito que venga —supliqué soltándola por fin—. Te pido que uses las dos neuronas que te quedaron luego de pasarte la madrugada jugando Beyond two souls, ¿tú sabes algo de vestidos?

—No.

—¿De zapatos de tacón?

—Bueno, no...

—¿De maquillaje?

—L-La verdad es que no, pero...

—Entonces no fastidies, Naminé es la única chica de mi círculo social calificada para esto —expliqué con vehemencia—. También es la única chica de mi círculo social, pero es tu hermana, gemela, y somos mejores amigos y eso es casi como si fuéramos... ¿amigas? ¿no?

—Jamás sería amiga de una emo gótica —dejo en claro ella.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan insoportable? —preguntó Roxas acorralándola en el umbral de la puerta, se la vio nerviosa, pero no dejaba de estar enfadada—. Es la primera amiga que tengo y la tratas muy mal.

—¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? La única amiga que necesitas soy yo.

Me sentí momentáneamente excluida de la pelea familiar. Vaya, vaya, estas sí que son fuertes declaraciones.

—Naminé, princesa, esta noche tengo una cita importantísima con mi padre y necesito un vestido formal que no lo haga pasar vergüenza por llevarme con él, ¿comprendes? Quiero verme bonita, yo sé que no somos amigas y no te agrado, pero si eres chica, seguro entiendes el sentimiento de querer que tu pareja se sienta orgullosa de ti, ¿verdad? Correcto, esto es igual —soné desesperada, pero qué más da.

Por una fracción de segundo la mirada de chica cayó con culpabilidad sobre Roxas, comprendía, sí comprendía el sentimiento porque se sentía así con él, ya fuese a mayor o menor escala; lo quería hacer sentir orgulloso.

—Que te vaya a ayudar no significa que vayamos a ser amigas —concluyó Namimé queriendo dársela de dura.

—Con que seas educada a mí me basta —comentó su hermano con fingida indiferencia.

—Xion, ¿tienes novio? —volvió a atacar la rubia.

—Novia, si te interesa el oficio —insistí tan naturalmente que quedé sorprendida de mi misma.

—No te vas a coger a mi hermana —me advirtió Roxas, lanzándome una mirada de pocos amigos, de pronto lo papeles se invertían.

—Si eso te mantiene lejos de Roxas, lo puedo considerar —agregó su gemela.

No soy propiamente lesbiana, pero si Naminé se deja tampoco voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—A Xion le gusta un chico que se llama Riku.

—Pero publícalo en la cartelera del instituto pues. Anda, con luces neón —le desafié cabreada—. Adelante, hagamos una línea de playeras y productos. ¡Grítalo a los cuatro vientos!, vamos, no creo que Riku te haya escuchado bien allá en su casa, pedazo de escandaloso.

—Uhm... ¿sí te gusta Riku entonces? —inquirió Namimé.

—No.

Roxas me quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo voy a negar todo hasta el final.

—Ella dice que no —objetó su hermana—. Si ella dice que no, es no.  
  


♣Aurora♣


	16. Violeta con Negro

**° Roxas pov's °**   
  


Estoy pasando por uno de eso momentos en los que no sé cómo carajos permití que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Estoy con mi mejor amiga y mi hermana en una tienda de ropa interior de señorita y puedo jurar por lo que sea que no sé a dónde mirar. Xion dijo que no tenía planeado venir aquí, pero Naminé insistió tras abogar que los vestidos más bonitos necesitan de sujetadores especiales que tienen no sé cuál broche en no sé qué parte.

—¿Push up? —preguntó Xion en un idioma que yo no entendía, ¿el qué? ¿eso es un botón? ¿ese es el broche del que hablan?

—Evidentemente sí —replicó mi gemela—. Si quieres uno con corte princesa necesitas Push up.

—Pero no quiero uno con corte princesa para esta noche —aclaró la pelinegra. Mantengo la cabeza baja, pero aun así sé que la chica del aparador me está viendo raro.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Si ese es el caso entonces nos podemos ir de aquí! ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! —exclamó Naminé.

—¿Por qué? —insistió mi mejor amiga—. ¿No crees que los otros vestidos necesiten ropa interior especial? —lucia casi tan confundida como yo.

—No seas ridícula —agitó la mano con las uñas pintadas de rosa—. La mayoría de los vestidos de gala van sin ropa interior, como se nota que no sabes nada.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Vaya, yo tampoco sé nada

Xion se mostró incómoda al suspirar y agarrarse la nuca con desaliento. Ese gesto fácilmente pude haberlo hecho yo. Pero ahora comprendo por qué insistió en traer a mi hermana con nosotros. Si ella misma no sabe cómo funciona eso de verse elegante pues yo mucho menos, y al estilo de una chica ni se diga.

Pasamos a una tienda, en la que había ropa formal tanto de dama como de caballero. Respiré con alivio, aunque sea aquí puedo ir a ver las camisas o alejarme a revisar las corbatas. Ninguna me agrada, pero quedarme con ellas me pone incómodo, quizás si estuviese a solas con Xion estuviéramos pasando vergüenza juntos a nuestra manera, pero en vista de que mi gemela está a cargo de todo, Xion está pasando pena por su propia cuenta.

—¿Crees que me pueda poner una corbata como cinturón? —preguntó a la rubia—. ¿O como collar para perros? ¿o cintillo? Es muy versátil.

Naminé la miró como si le hubiesen puesto un plato de sopa de pescado en toda la nariz.

—¿Se supone que eso fue un chiste? ¿esperas que me ría? —soltó—. Baja esa corbata, parece que el mar le vomitó encima.

La tomó de la mano y arrastró hacia los probadores con ella, cargado dos vestidos ajustados de satén, uno era malva, el otro era violeta. La detuvo delante una de las puertas, le dio varias instrucciones y finalmente la empujó dentro de esta.

A los diez minutos Xion salió de allí usando el traje malva. Parecía una princesa vaquera del muy lejano oeste «Oye, este me agradada» le oí decir mientras tomaba pose de veterana en los duelos de pistolas «No encontrarás mejor sicario que yo en ninguna otra tierra, preciosa» agregó con un acento campesino. No pude contener mi risa, me acerqué sacando el móvil y tomé una fotografía.

—Pareces salida de una película Country —comenté divertido.

—Quieto ahí rubiecito, tengo una corbata y no temo usarla —dijo ella aún como cantando.

—Ajá, un duelo a muerte aquí y ahora, colega —la desafíe, imitando su postura—. Si me matas te puedes quedar con mis tierras.

La chica del servicio carraspeó con irritación, no le pagaban lo suficiente para soportar a adolescentes ruidosos en una tienda de etiqueta. Naminé, que era la más avergonzada (otra vez) de los tres, se disculpó con la empleada y regresó su mirada furibunda hacia Xion y hacia mí.

—Como alguno de los dos diga “Ajúa” me iré por donde vine —nos amenazó.

—Perdón —dijimos Xion y yo al unísono.

La morena pasó a probarse el siguiente vestido, tardó un poco más en ponérselo. Pero al verla salir del vestidor, en mi opinión lucía hermosa, mucho más que con el malva evidentemente.

—Ese te queda precioso —comenté alegre.

Naminé, sin dejar de evaluar detalladamente a la chica, me metió la mano en la cara como si hubiese una mosca impidiéndome ver claramente las cosas. La contemplaba con un criterio mayor que el mío, por su puesto.

—No permitas que eso te encandile, Roxas —advirtió—. No está mal, pero podría estar mejor. Si piensas que se ve linda con ese trapo puesto significa que el color que mejor le sienta es el violeta, ¿te gusta el violeta, Xion?

—Sí, creo, tanto como el negro o el turquesa.

Naminé llamó a la empleada y le pidió que por favor le mostrase todos los modelos en talla S de color violeta que hubiesen. Por desgracia no eran suficientes, y ninguno gustó a Xion ni tampoco fue aprobado por Naminé. Me la pasé en una esquina, de nuevo sin hablar con ninguna de las dos, en lo que estas decidían que no había un solo traje en la tienda que mereciera la pena comprar. Maldita sea, muero de aburrimiento. Mi hermana aprovechó naturalmente la ocasión para comprar algunas blusas y faldas bonitas mientras paseábamos por el centro comercial. Yo ni eso porque no traigo dinero encima. Y aunque mi mejor amiga revisaba los aretes de brillos como si fuesen algo nocivo y no parecía estaría pasando mejor que yo, al menos tenía algo con lo que entretenerse, esto es un reverendo fastidio.

Ya va una hora y todavía no puedo verle las piernas a ninguna de las dos, me siento bastante estafado. Cuando caímos en la quinta tienda de etiqueta, Xion, que tenía menos paciencia de la prevista, estaba dispuesta a ponerse una cortina como vestido con tal de que abandonásemos las compras. Apoyé la idea, aunque pensé que una cortina igual era muy larga y la también le cubriría las piernas.

Me gané una palmada en la gente por parte de, Xion y una mirada de odio de mi hermana, haberlo dicho en voz alta no fue buena idea.

—Shhh —ordenó Naminé con el índice y el pulgar unidos, en un gesto que demostraba inflexibilidad—. Dejen de quejarse, así son las compras, no habrás esperado encontrar el vestido en el primer local, ¿o sí?

Xion desvió sospechosamente la mirada hacia un lado «bueno...»

Mi hermana la empujó otra vez dentro de la cortina, no quería oírla.

—¿Y si luego de esto hacemos una pausa para comer o descansar? —propuse mirando el reloj en mi muñeca.

La rubia bajó sus nuevas gafas de sol unos centímetros por la nariz, con actitud pretenciosa.

—Si tú nos invitas acepto.

—No jodas, no tengo suficiente dinero encima para comprar para los tres y Xion come lo que come un deportista en entrenamiento —comenté riendo—. Pero si pasamos por el banco me lo puedo pensar.

—¡Tienen que ver este! —Xion salió a los segundos del vestidor desplazando con violencia la cortina—. Me siento la perra más cotizada y cara del prostíbulo.

Nada, nada, absolutamente nada, ¿ustedes saben lo que es nada? Bueno; nada. Señores les digo que nada cubría el pecho, el torso, ni el vientre de Xion, salvo unas cintas que le atravesaban en vertical los senos, lo suficiente para cubrirle lugares estratégicos. La falda, por suerte, sí era larga.

Yo no sabía exactamente en donde poner la mirada, pero tampoco podía dejar de verla o dar un veredicto en voz alta, el corte estaba interesantísimo.

Naminé se subió las gafas de sol hasta la cabeza y suspiró como si estuviese tratando con un hurón silvestre estúpido, y una gata tonta que no distingue la sardina del caviar.

—Xion esa cosa está al revés —diagnosticó sobrenaturalmente harta—. Ahora que estás informada, gira ciento sesenta grados a la derecha y entra ya mismo al probador, es un crimen que lleves así un Channel.

—Oh —dijo la pelinegra —. Sabía que algo estaba mal con las costuras...

—Las costuras están bien —chilló histérica mi gemela—. El problema eres tú, ahora regresa allí dentro y no salgas hasta que no lo tengas puesto como dios manda.

Xion se devolvió sobre sus pasos, arrastrándose como si llevase el mundo entero en la espalda. La compadecí, a ella y a todas las chicas del planeta, puede que de un modo u otro estén favorecidas por la sociedad, pero eso no quita que tengan malestares de los que ocuparse, aprendí muchas cosas hoy con ellas dos. Unas inútiles, otras incomodas, otras que preferiría no haber escuchado, pero todo lo tomaré como cultura general. Para saber que, bueno, ellas viven su propio infierno, diferente del infierno masculino.

Mía amiga salió portando el mismo vestido, pero de la forma correcta.

La tela sedosa violeta sí le sentaba después de todo. El escote era bastante más sobrio que el anterior escándalo (que en definitiva sí era una linda espalda). En la falda había una apertura desde la cadera que dejaba a la vista toda su pierna derecha.

—Por fin —dije yo—. Se ve bonita, ¿ya nos podemos ir?

—Por fin, me veo bonita, ¿ya nos podemos ir? —repitió Xion.

—Ahora los tacones —anunció pomposamente Naminé.

—Oh, no. Te estás apasionando con esto —solté agotado hacia mi hermana—. Vamos a tomarnos treinta minutos, no es una petición, es una advertencia. Xion paga eso para largarnos de aquí. Quiero, no, no quiere, necesito una empanada de queso y algo de beber, yo invito, muévanse.  
  


(...)  
  


—De nuevo —rugió Naminé.

Quise instintivamente levantarme y ayudar a Xion, pero la mano rígida y determinada de la rubia me regresó a la silla con un tirón desde el hombro.

—Está bien, tengo que dominar esto, si puedo dominar las ganas de matarme saltando de un quinto piso, entonces puedo dominar unos inútiles zapatos —dijo mi amiga, fingiendo ser dueña de si misma. Ya que tenemos el vestido, ahora se está probando los tacones “de clavo” que mi gemela sugirió. Al principio me estaba riendo del nombre, “clavo” ¿no suena gracioso? Como si se pudieran clavar en algún lado... bueno, la cosa es que después de que la morena se cayó por quinta vez dejó de darme gracia y empecé a preocuparme.

¿Se estará haciendo mucho daño?

—Pero te he visto usar tacón antes —se me ocurrió decir en voz alta—. ¿Por qué ahora fallas?

En ambas fue casi que un reflejo.

—Porque esos no son tacones de clavo, imbécil —dijeron fúricas.

—Se ponen sensibles —protesté—. De todo se ofenden.

—Métete esa opinión por dónde te quepa, rubio —soltó Xion, balanceándose como podía sobre sí misma—. Cuando tengas que realizar acrobacias sobre dos agujas, con tal de verte alto, hablamos.

—Ojalá te caigas, zorra ingrata.

Sí se cayó de frente.

—Mentira Xion, lo siento muchísimo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te hiciste daño? —pregunté intentando ir protectoramente hacia ella, no lo puedo evitar, me tiene nervioso, ¿es normal que se caiga tanto?

—Estate quieto, Roxas —la pesada mano de hierro de Naminé me devolvió al asiento—. Ya deja de lloriquear, ni que Xion fuese de cristal.

—¿Estás bien? —insistí.

—Me siento como un chimpancé haciendo trucos en una feria —confesó Xion desahuciada, sin levantarse del suelo.

—Sí, sí, pero como un chimpancé elegante —puntualizó la rubia—. ¡Arriba!

—Te lo suplico, dale un respiro...

—Oh vamos, esto no es nada —dijo ella dando un sorbo a su bebida—. Todavía no empezamos con el maquillaje y el resto de los inconvenientes.

—Sé que fui un embarazo planeado —comenzó Xion poniéndose en pie y logrando por primera vez un equilibro relativo—. Pero si al menos hubiese sido un niño... me pudiera llamar Xio o Shio, no tuviese que usar vestidos, ¿se imaginan? Fuera un lindo chico, las personas criticarían menos mi ropa oscura, mis gustos, mis perforaciones y mi corte de cabello, y aunque papá me hiciera menos caso, tampoco sería tan patéticamente manipulable por él, y quizás tendría más amigas, o incluso novia —suspiró. Naminé y yo intercambiamos miradas de momentánea compasión.

—¿No te gusta ser chica? —pregunté.

—Me encanta ser chica, lo amo —respondió, por fin manejando los tacones con mayor soltura—. Solo digo... que a veces, hay días, hay instantes, hay razones, por las que a veces lo odio. Como si fuera un error. Nunca me siento del todo preparada para asumirlo por completo. Me siento... ridícula en este papel.

—Tú no me agradas —dejó en claro mi hermana, ante todo—. Pero...

Se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  


♣Aurora♣


	17. Licor

**Xion Pov’s**  
  
El tintineo de las personas comiendo me invade; las cucharillas chocando contra el plato del postre, las copas tintineando, las servilletas siendo sacudidas formalmente. Esto no es una cena, es una fiesta, y no una fiesta de empresarios, es la boda de alguien de la compañía. Muy bonito Saïx Russell omitiéndolo todo cuando me pidió el favor, «unas nimiedades» me dirá cuando le pregunte.

Salí del tocador y atravesé un pasillo adornado con dorado y blanco cuando de pronto un reflejo rubio hizo enfocar mi mirada en la fuente de chocolate, allí de espaldas había un chico de cabello dorado; como las burbujas de la copa de Champagne, probando algunos platos de bufé. Tenía la misma complexión de Roxas, y hace rato vi a otra rubia por el lado del jardín. No esperaba encontrarlos aquí, pero es un alivio, hará más llevada la fiesta para mí, considerando que quiero irme lo más pronto posible.

Avancé con paso firme dispuesta a hacer una de mis entradas triunfales.

Lo abracé por la espalda y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, oh, creo que es más bajito de lo que pensé.

—No atrapé el ramo de flores de la novia —empecé empalagosamente, buscando sonar como una cuarentona desesperada—. Pero te imploro que me aceptes en sagrado matrimonio. Juro que seremos felices; tendremos seis hijos, violencia intrafamiliar, dificultades económicas y después de cinco años de casados me puedes abandonar por otra mujer más joven y hermosa e irte del continente sin dejar rastro, ni enviar manutención para nuestros niños.

El cuerpo tibio tembló por completo bajo mis brazos. No era esa sacudida típica que estremecía a mi mejor amigo de pies a cabeza en un descontrol evidente de hormonas. Era más... como un movimiento compulsivo y nervioso. Me aparté con cuidado de su espalda; este no es Roxas.

—S-Solo quiero una hija —dijo el rubio, con la cara encendida en rojo dándose la vuelta—. ¿Violencia intrafamiliar significa que me van a pegar? ¿Esto es un examen? ¿Mi mamá te envió para dijeras eso? Está preocupada de que me enamore de una chica que me haga daño, así que dijo que me va a esconder los papeles hasta los 25 para que no pueda casarme.

Era Ventus.

—Oh, caramelo, no. No era mi intención asustarte, perdón, te confundí con Roxas —expliqué pasando mi mano por su hombro—. ¿Cómo estás? No tenía idea de que estuvieras aquí...

—¿Eh? —Ven entre cerró los ojos y me contempló con detenimiento—. Me he dejado los lentes de contacto, ¿eres tú Xion?

Acabó por sacar unas gafas de montura negra para colocárselas.

—¡Xion eres tú! ¡Me alegro mucho de encontrarte aquí! —iba a darme un abrazo de frente, pero se detuvo a medio camino y su mirada escaneó mi vestido—. Vaya, te ves muy... diferente con eso puesto.

—¿Diferente mal o diferente bien? Puedes decir que me veo ridícula, no hay problema, es la primera vez que uso algo así y tuve que pedir ayuda para variar.

—Estás preciosa —resumió cohibido.

—Gracias... —murmuré—. Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Mi mamá es una de las invitadas, es empresaria, la última vez que la dejé estaba sembrando el terror en algún lado, pero se me perdió —explicó él—. Ahora estoy aquí por la comida, tratando de averiguar quién es el cocinero para... ehm...

—¿Buitrearle las recetas?

—Es una forma poco cortés de decirlo, pero sí, eso, ¿y tú qué? —lucia tan contento de haberme encontrado como yo a él, es evidente que ninguno de los dos queremos estar aquí, pero él se ve más acostumbrado a la situación.

—Mi padre es Saïx, un tipo con una rosa en el traje y una cicatriz en la cara, parece violento a primera vista, pero no lo es, o sea, no tanto como pensarías —agregué en forma tentativa—. Conoce directamente al novio porque es un compañero de trabajo, pero...

Ventus se puso azul.

—Saïx... ¡Saïx! ¡Claro! ¡Saïx Russell! —Por su cara, no parecía muy feliz, más bien asustado—. Es el hombre alto de cabello azul con el que está coqueteando mamá. Me lo ha nombrado varias veces, pero solo pensaba: oh, tengo una amiga con ese apellido y jamás se me ocurrió que estuvieras emparentada con él.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, rescate la más importante de sus palabras “coqueteo”.

—Mala idea, muy, muy mala pésima idea —advertí sin despegar las palabras—. Dile a tu madre que deje de hacer eso, mi padre es alcohólico, apático, irresponsable y amargado, tú no quieres a tu mami casada con Saïx, claro que no. Es un mal que no le deseo a nadie.

—Mi mamá es controladora, manipuladora, obsesiva e intensa —dijo Ven—. Creo que se podrían llevar bien.

—NO ESTÁS ENTENDIENDO —solté estresada—. Mi papá es un fracaso como esposo.

—¿Quién es un fracaso como esposo? —replicó una voz gruesa y ronca detrás de mí.

Maldita sea, y yo que creí que se había olvidado de que vino conmigo.

—Y-Yo —dijo Ventus como un pequeño ratón, para desviar la atención—. Ella dice que yo sería un fracaso como esposo, porque no me gusta... dormir con la luz prendida —fue un momento de pánico.

Me di una palmada en la frente.

—Ah, un rubio, ¿Y tú quién eres? —inquirió Saïx con un atisbo de desagrado en su voz—. ¿Eres amigo de Xion?

—No, no, amigos-amigos, o sea, sí, lo somos, p-pero no como usted cree...

—¿Y cómo lo creo? —una pronunciación implacable.

—¿Q-Que cómo lo cree? pues... pues...

Mala forma de iniciar una charla por parte de ambos.

—No sabía que Xion tuviese amigos —chasqueó indolente, con desprecio—. ¿Con esta clase de gente te juntas, cariño?

—¿Y con qué clase de gente debería juntarme según tú? —protesté irritada, pero sin perder la altura, por ahora—. Escucha, se llama Ventus, hemos sido compañeros de estudio un par de años, y ahora estamos juntos porque resulta que él es el presidente del club de radio al que pertenezco.

—¿Perteneces a un club de radio? —Su mirada se intensificó, pero recayó sobre mi esta vez—. Cuando dices que ahora están juntos, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

—A que somos amigos —dije dejándolo en claro, mi paciencia amenaza con evaporarse—. Ya sabes, amistad, es como una relación de simpatía, afinidad y compañerismo, en la que dos personas se respetan y se cuidan la una a la otra sin necesidad de follar, papá.

Por supuesto, no espero que lo entienda.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Cómo carajos no iba a estarlo?

Me dispuse a levantar una demanda. No es posible que busque una discusión conmigo en público. ¿Será que está enfadado porque no ha encontrado oportunidad para beber algo? Puta madre, no quiero que se emborrache, pero si no lo hace estará amargado todo el rato. Por otro lado, ebrio, es posible que me haga pasar vergüenza o algo peor.

Una música suave aligeró de pronto el ambiente, a nuestro alrededor buena parte de los caballeros sacaron a alguien a bailar, y algunas amigas se agruparon juntas cerca de la banda en el escenario.

—Ventus, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? —pregunté tendiéndole amablemente mi mano—. No te puedo prometer que no pisaré tus pies, pero...

—No sé bailar, perdón —respondió cabizbajo—. De verdad, perdón.

Iba a agarrar sus dedos con tal de infundirle confianza, así como alguien me infundió a mí una vez. Pero de repente mi padre me sujetó por el brazo antes de que pudiese reaccionar y me arrastró con él, con esa mirada de «desobedéceme y me harás enfurecer» quedé helada, no tengo ocho años para que crea que puede hacerme esto sin que haya repercusiones. Me encuentro aterrada e insultada al mismo tiempo, ¿qué le pasa?  
  


(...)  
  


La noche fracasó en todos los aspectos; mi padre me forzó a bailar dos canciones lentas con él, luego se encontró con alguien importante a quien le interesaba ofrecerle sus servicios a la empresa. Se pusieron a conversar, bebieron y antes de lo que se puede decir «Carta Roja» ya estaba ebrio dando traspiés e insultando a todos los seres vivos, plantas, personas, animal, objetos animados e inanimados, que tuvieran la desgracia de atravesarse en su camino. Una vez llegada la cumbre de sus síntomas, no estuve dispuesta a permitir que me involucrase, eso jamás fue parte del trato. Él sabía que para mantener mi cooperación no tendría que haber bebido, o al menos no tanto.

Ventus estuvo haciéndome compañía hasta que la gente empezó a largarse cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Lo observo de lejos en el instituto por razones personales, pero hoy incluso pude llegar a conocerlo algo más a fondo, quizás tanto como conozco a Riku. Descubrí que una vez dejada de lado la timidez de lado, Ventus era capaz de sobrellevar mi extraño sentido del humor con bastante destreza. No llega jamás a la habilidad de Roxas, (que se pone a mi nivel) pero no deja de ser agradable a su propia forma. A veces se pasa de ingenuo, pero incluso eso es muy lindo.

Me siento más alegre por tener amigos. Sin embargo, ninguno es una chica y aunque los adoro de vez en cuando me hiere algo ese recordatorio, porque bueno, no hay ni una fémina con la que tenga trato, salvo con Naminé, que, bueno, me odia.

Pero regresando a mi padre...

Lo metí medio muerto en el asiento del copiloto y tuve que conducir hasta casa, rezando que las patrullas no nos detuvieran ni sospechasen nada. Porque sí sé conducir, pero aún no cargo licencia, y dejar coger el volante a Saïx Russell ebrio podría acabar conmigo protagonizando el próximo capítulo de Mil Maneras de Morir.

Rememoro una última vez su intento patético de subir por las escaleras hacía su dormitorio. Me cobré la irresponsabilidad suya por ponerse a beber no ayudándolo a distinguir el camino hacia la cocina, del camino del baño. Sonrió por encima de mi taza de café. Me siento feliz de haberlo hecho andar solo a su cuarto. Cayó por las escaleras tres veces antes de descubrir que agarrándose al barandal era más fácil ascender. Pobre idiota.

Ahora faltan diez para las dos y él aún no despierta, yo llevo como una hora trabajando en un elaborado desayuno, porque luego del festín que me di anoche, no me indigesté, se me abrió aún más el apetito. Necesito comida que sepa bien e igual el inútil de mi papá no se mete en la cocina y cocina mejor que yo el muy cabrón. Como sea, de cualquier forma, con resaca es un peligro que lo intente.

Tengo la música algo alta en mi teléfono, suena mi basura ligera mientras termino de bajar los cubos de hielo para mi batido de moras. Se reproduce Melody of Murder y muero por volver a bailar un vals lento, lento pero retorcido.

La letra es dulce, pienso que estaría perfecta para ponerla de fondo en una película donde una pareja está a punto de suicidarse y la canción simboliza algo importante para ellos, un buen diálogo, una forma dramática de morir y sería ideal. ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de morir? Siento una irresistible atracción a la idea de saltar de un piso 22, pero podría clasificarse como terrorismo si estoy en un lugar público.

Un disparo en la cabeza es demasiado violento y uno en el corazón en exceso romántico. Creo que el maravilloso punto medio son las navajas, aunque reconozco que son algo excéntricas, todo esto de la sangre y las venas abiertas es arrollador, dramático, escandaloso pero propio de un alma atormentada; la chica tendría que ser la viva imagen de la melancolía. Girarse primero con el filo de la cuchilla a punto de cortarle los puntos vitales y decir:

—Nunca lo olvides, esta es la verdad —tomo el cuchillo más cercano y lo posiciono en horizontal sobre mi muñeca, en la línea exacta de mi pulso—. Todo lo he hecho siempre por ti, y ahora ya nada tiene sentido porque te he lastimado, ahora moriré para compensar el daño que te he hecho.

—Yo... uhm... ¿debería preocuparme por esto?

Un grito espasmódico se atraviesa abruptamente en mi garganta y suelto el cuchillo que cae con estrépito al suelo. Malditasea, podría hacer al menos un ruido o algo. Yo lo hacía comatoso sobre el colchón. Casi me mata de un susto.

—¡Papá por el amor a lo que más quieras!, ¡casi me da un paro cardíaco! —gritó con histeria.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Comida de una categoría no especificada —le llamé desayuno porque en realidad estaría rompiendo el ayuno o algo así, pero la verdad es hora del almuerzo. En todo caso, me siento ridícula porque me encontró en un momento privado de estupidez.

—Hablas tan extraño, por eso no tienes amigos... —Se dirigió patosamente al refrigerador fingiendo no tener interés en lo que estoy friendo. Cuidé de no reírme en voz alta, esa resaca se está llevando lo poco que queda de su alma, no lo puede disimular.

—Hey, hey, hey, largo de la cocina, me estorbas —solté, dando un pinchazo en su mano cuando esta se dirigía al plato blanco junto a la sartén—. Al rato te llevo tu bandeja, no te quiero cazando el tocino.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? Me desperté con la cara en el suelo de mi cuarto y la cabeza dando vueltas.

—Pfff, vaya poca cosa —comento inclemente—. Si es por mi te despiertas en la bañera remojándote en vinagre con sardinas, papá. Te comportarse horrible anoche, todo un cretino.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo, linda?

Oh no, el ciclo se repite.  
  


♣Aurora♣


	18. Cadena de Esperanza

**Xion Pov’s**  
  
Llegué tan temprano al club de radio que Riku y Roxas aún no hacían acto de presencia. En el ajustado salón abarrotado de discos de acetato solo se hallaba Ventus, que a propósito estaba dentro de la cabina dando sus últimas recomendaciones de estudio en su programa Paper with ink. Le dediqué una sonrisa gentil y me senté frente al vidrio que lo aislaba.

—Si utilizan resaltadores de colores para estudiar será más fácil memorizar ciertos conceptos y palabras —decía Ven con una voz sumamente dulce—. Y esto ligado al buen habito de reservar un par de horas al día para adelantar todos los deberes puede ser muy útil. La clave es concentración y método. —explicó, se coloró un poco—. Por ejemplo, yo tiendo a ser muy distraído, mi mamá dice que tengo déficit de atención, entonces para estudiar todos los días me compro un chocolate y cuando llega la hora de hacer la tarea lo divido en cuatro partes y no las como hasta no terminar las obligaciones de cada asignatura correspondiente. Un premio es una buena forma de luchar contra la distracción y la procrastinación.

» Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora amigos, ya saben que siempre pueden sintonizar la emisora nueve punto ocho a las 9:30a.m todos los días, para seguir escuchando consejos de buenos hábitos de estudio en Paper with ink. Que tengan una linda tarde.

Ventus se quitó los audífonos, se quitó del micrófono y dejó sonando la canción Titanium de Sia. Me gusta, quizás no es lo que escucho habitualmente, pero sin duda es buena.

—Hola Xion, hoy llegas temprano —me saludó pasando a mi lado para buscar algunos cd en una caja azul detrás de la puerta—. Acá tengo todas las bandas y cantantes que me pediste que buscara, en lo personal no me agrada mucho el rock pesado y todo eso, pero comparto el gusto por los Beatles.

—Gracias, Ven —dije cariñosamente—. ¿Te importa si paso aquí la tarde? Son cerca de las 12:00p.m y hoy mi turno era desde las 7:00a.m hasta las 11:30a.m, y como igual tengo que atender mi programa, yo...

—Claro, tranquila, no hay problema, así me haces compañía —respondió tomando asiento junto a mí y subiéndose la mochila a las piernas para registrarla. Noté que tenía algunos broches de pokemon, el símbolo de la trifuerza y un colgante de verde con forma de estrella, me pareció adorable, como el bolso de un niño—. ¡Aquí lo tengo! —exclamó sacando por fin un envase que contenía varios cupcake con glaseado de chocolate.

Me lo tendió con timidez.

—Son para ti, yo los hice —comenzó sonando culpable—. Sé que me dijiste que no te debía nada, pero es que verdad estoy muy muy agradecido contigo por participar en la radio y no tenía idea de cual tarea de matemática podía suerte útil y... y... uhm...

—Oh, Ven, es esto muy considerado de tu parte —le agradecí con un abrazo breve pero fuerte y me dispuse a probar uno de los pastelillos.

Mordí el primero. Oh por dios, saben igual que los que sirvieron en la cena con mi padre. Me sentí tremendamente novata en área, los míos jamás consiguen este acabado tan profesional ni esta textura. Tiene demasiado talento.

—Ventus, el día de mi muerte quiero que sirvas estas cosas en el funeral, son deliciosas.

Se puso en exceso rojo, creo que no está habituado a los halagos.

—Yo... yo... yo creía —tuve que forzar los oídos para entender sus murmullos—. Yo antes creía que eras cruel y me daba miedo hablarte, porque a veces, de lejos, cuando te sientas en una mesa apartada de la cafetería a comer y empiezas a escuchar música te ves satánica, y te la pasas sola, como ese chico rudo de la sección C-3, y tienes perforaciones en las orejas, y siempre que te oía hablar estabas insultando a las fuerzas superiores que rigen a la sociedad —cogió más aire—. M-me daba la impresión de que odiabas a todo el mundo. Por eso envíe a Riku para que te pidiera este favor, creí que si lo hacía yo mismo me golpearías.

Sé que así me veo, pero auch.

—Ven, haces que suene como si lucifer hubiese reencarnado en mi —dije algo dolida.

—¡No, no! ¡Para nada! ¡A eso quería llegar! —agregó acalorado—. Creí que tenías un pacto con el diablo la primera vez que te vi en el instituto, pero ahora que te conozco de cerca me pareces la chica más agradable, linda y dulce de todas. Eres comprensiva y paciente, y me llamas caramelo y no te molestas conmigo cada tres minutos. Pero al mismo tiempo eres taaan genial, actuando como si nada te importara y desafiando a todo el sistema y... y... y... eres franca, profunda, y me gustan tus ojos...

Mi piel erizó, esto no va por buen camino.

—Xion, ¿podrías tener una cita conmigo? —quedé pasmada. Al instante él agregó sin tomar ni una pausa:— sinoquieresno, porfavornomemates.

¿Será que le digo que no me gustan los rubios y huyo por la tangente?

—No te voy a matar, tranquilo, no eres del tipo de chicos con los que me pondría violenta, te me haces muy tierno pata eso —con ello solo logré que el rojo en su rostro incrementara escandalosamente—. Ven, esto de verdad me halaga, tú también eres un chico asombroso, no lo dudes. Pero no me parece que liarnos sea del todo buena idea, creo que ya hay alguien que me gusta y tengo que poner en orden muchas cosas —dejé en claro—. Sin embargo, si aún después de saber esto quieres seguir teniendo esa cita conmigo, entonces acepto.

Él me devolvió una sonrisa amable, aunque ligeramente herida.

—Saldré contigo aun sabiendo eso —replicó más o menos armado de valor.

—Entonces solo queda planear la fecha y a donde —dije cruzándome de piernas—. Pero la verdad es que hoy quería hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, antes de que se me olvidaran. Me ayudarán con el tema de hoy en la radio.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es el tema?

—No, claro que no —solté decidida—. Ahora, primera pregunta; ¿qué carrera te gustaría estudiar una vez acabado el instituto?

Ventus no lo pensó tanto como esperé que lo hiciera.

—¡Quiero ser veterinario! —exclamó recuperando el brillo en la mirada—. Sueño con tener un consultorio que pueda tener abierto más de la mitad del día y una casa lo suficientemente grande para adoptar varias mascotas —comenzó entusiasta—. Y me encantaría llevar un refugio para animales en dónde no tengan que matarlos solo por no tener un hogar. Si me esfuerzo mucho, lograré cumplirlo. Cuando acabe en la academia entraré a una universidad especializada en ciencias de la salud donde pueda estudiar Veterinaria. Eso es lo que quiero.

—Eso es hermoso, de pequeña, creo que también quería una casa grande para tener al menos diez perros, así que digamos que comprendo el sentimiento —él asintió contento—. Ahora bien, una parte de mi esperaba que mencionaras algo con respecto a la radio o la repostería, se ve que ambos también te gustan mucho.

—Sí, pero solo son más que pasatiempos —admitió con un suspiro—. Mírame, tuve que pedir ayuda para mantener abierto este club en el que nadie quiere estar, y la audiencia ha aumentado solo porque tú y Roxas aceptaron tener un programa, yo solo no podría ocuparme de una radio, sería un dial no sintonizado.

Mi propio corazón se estrujó al oírlo hablar así.

—¿Y la repostería?

—Me gustaría ser dueño de una panadería o una pastelería —admitió—. Pero me da muchísima pena tener que tratar con los clientes o fijar precios, además, si elijo algo como locución o intento ser repostero mis padres me cortarán la cabeza. Apenas y se tragan la idea de ser veterinario, pero mínimo la respetan.

—¿Dices mínimo?

—No les gusta la carrera, porque podría ser médico y ayudar a personas en lugar de desperdiciarme con los animales —concluyó.

—No te dejes convencer por ellos, Ven. Recuerda, las personas apestan, los animales no.

—Uhm... no me desagrada la idea de ser médico —dijo sinceramente—. Sería asombroso ayudar a salvar vidas y ser capaz de curar a las personas, o al menos aminorar sus malestares, créeme, me encantaría ser médico. Es solo que... siento que los animales necesitan en este momento más apoyo, son más indefensos y están desprotegidos y no todo el mundo se da cuenta de ello, me preocupan más, mucho más...

Me pregunté un segundo si se identificaría con ellos.

—Desde luego —agregué—. Todo eso sin mencionar que al no distinguir entre el bien y el mal son puros de corazón.

—Ya... que pena... creo que nadie había pedido mi opinión antes —comentó volviendo a su antigua vergüenza—. ¿Es que vas a hablar de los animales hoy? ¿un movimiento de concientización?

—No, aún no, no se me había ocurrido.

—¿Entonces hablarás de la selección y orientación hacia determinadas carreras?

—Uh, no, pero déjame anotar eso, sí es una buena idea —lo escribí en el block de notas de mi moví, este niño me va a ahorrar pensar en los temas.

—¿Entonces?

—Hoy voy a hablar de las cadenas de esperanza —revelé con una misteriosa sonrisa—. ¿A qué te suena?

—No sé, soy malo adivinando, y a veces pesimista, me suena a que quiero ser veterinario pero mi mami me puede pegar para hacerme cambiar de parecer y de carrera, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no?

—Vayaaa... No, pero casi.

De hecho, Ventus es una mis cadenas de esperanza.  
  


(...)  
  


Eché a rodar los ojos. Se pone intenso por cualquier cosa.

—Muy bonito.

—Roxas ya cierra el orto —pedí sentada dentro de la cabina—. Tú lo que quieres es discutir por gusto, búscate un oficio.

Era completamente cierto y él muy capaz de reconocerlo, pero eso le arruinaría la imagen como rey del drama así que prosiguió:

—Me doy la espalda un segundo y ya andas besando a Ventus, ¡me habías dicho que no te gustaban los rubios! —exclamó fingiéndose ofendido, todo porque cuando él y Riku llegaron, Ven y yo estábamos solos sentados lado a lado, sin hacer absoluta y completamente NADA.

—No lo besé. La difamación está penada por la ley, bastardo. Le estornudé en la cara y fue un accidente.

Cualquiera con dos ojos funcionales lo podía afirmar.

—¿¿¿No le gustan los rubios??? —preguntó el niño todo escandalizado—. ¿E-Eso es cierto Xion?

—Jajajaja... n-no es que no me gusten...

—¡Es que los odia! —exclamó Roxas.

—¡¿Los odia?! —repitió el aterrorizado Ventus.

—No, no, caramelo, no los odio, solo tengo una opinión algo particular de ellos. Pero no es que su cabello esté mal ni nada —le aseguré—. Roxas, ya deja de sembrar la discordia y si tanto te arde tíñete el pelo.

—¿Por qué lo mandas a teñirse el pelo? —replicó Ven lloroso.

Riku se metió en medio de los dos chicos para zanjar el tema, lucía harto.

—Perdón por interrumpir su importante conversación, caballeros. Pero Xion sale al aire en treinta segundos —anunció haciendo los últimos ajustes en el tablero—. ¿Estás preparada?

Sonreí y subí los pulgares.

—Todo listo.

El cartel rojo se encendió.

—Buenas tardes a toda, toda la audiencia que me escuche hoy desde algún lugar del instituto. Esto es Cry Light y yo soy Xion Russell —inicié, ya le estaba cogiendo la vuelta a esto de hablar por micrófono—. Pese a que he recibido (y vaya que es larga) una lista de parte de ustedes pidiéndome hablar de ciertos temas en particular que a todos nos atormentan, la verdad es que el día de hoy yo ya traía algo que quería compartir con todos ustedes —crucé las piernas, subí mi codo a la rodilla más alta y me recosté de la palma de mi mano—. A estas alturas no es un secreto para nadie que aborrezco el funcionamiento de esta sociedad. Y más allá de eso, me molestan la mayoría de las personas, (me estoy jugando la cabeza por decir esto en la radio) pero prosigo; voy en el tren de regreso a mi casa y de pronto veo a un tipo acosando a una chica en la fila de adelante. O bien veo a un grupo de pubertos lanzándole piedras a un gato o a un perro que probablemente esté ya demasiado herido como para moverse. Seamos honestos —lancé un fuerte suspiro—. Todos hemos visto este tipo de cosas desagradables.

Riku, Ventus y Roxas intercambiaron miradas frente a mí. Ya sabían por dónde iba mi discurso.

—Si no es esto, entonces escuchamos a un grupo de señoras criticar a su vecina. O a algún imbécil tirar el vaso de plástico por la ventana abierta del autobús. Y claro, nunca falta el bastardo que piensa que es divertido comerse las luces del semáforo o la cretina que deja la toalla sanitaria abierta encima del baño público —el sentimiento que trato de expresar afloró muy fuerte en mi pecho—. Somos constantemente testigos de violencia, hipocresía, desacato de las leyes, vandalismo e ignorancia; gente que no hace la fila, se mete y le roba el puesto a alguien más. Personas que estafan. Dejan animales vivos tirados en bolsas de basura, o sencillamente maltratan a los que están alrededor.

» Tal vez no todos compartan mi opinión, pero los que sí lo hagan van a entenderme —declaré—. Nosotros “Los neutrales” salimos un instante de nuestra burbuja de fantasía y cuando miramos alrededor nos encontramos con este tipo de cosas, y son justo este tipo de cosas las que nos hacen perder la fé en la humanidad, porque pensamos «Wow, los humanos no podemos hacer cosas tan simples como seguir normas de cortesía y bienestar moral, para así evitar conflictos internos en la sociedad organizada ¿por qué carajos habría entonces de detenerse el Bullying? ¿Por qué carajos habría de disminuir el calentamiento global? ¿Por qué carajos habría de cesar la violencia de género? ¿Por qué carajos creemos que podemos resolver problemas tan importantes si no somos capaces de trascender algo tan banal como lo es tirar basura a plena calle? ¿Por qué?»

» Miramos al suelo y juramos que no tenemos salida, las personas neutrales creemos que ser parte de una posible solución es inútil porque el daño es demasiado, el daño ya está hecho, y el daño jamás podrá ser detenido. Entonces decidimos en buen juicio que si no vamos a ser parte de la solución, entonces tampoco seremos parte del problema y nos limitamos a permanecer en la línea de la resignación.

Una repentina sonrisa pintó mi boca.

» Gracias al cielo existen las matemáticas y las estadísticas —dije con una voz cargada de ironía—. No solo pueden existir personas malas, también hay personas buenas y lo diré así: si no generas problemas eres neutral, pero si eres un ser positivo y amable entonces formas parte de mi parte favorita de la sociedad; las cadenas de esperanza. Oh, vale, por dónde empiezo —miré a Ventus delante de mí y mi mirada se suavizó aún más—. Las cadenas de esperanza son un respiro para mi corazón, conozco muy pocas, pero mi alma se alegra de que existan. ¿Nunca les ha pasado que ven a alguien más siendo cortés y eso los inspira? —pregunté—. Un chico abriendo la puerta a una señora, o una chica dando su puesto en el autobús, o un grupo de amigos regalando comida a un perrito abandonado, o alguien ayudando a un anciano a cruzar la calle; son cosas muy, muy sencillas y son el deber ser, sí, pero cuando las ves... puedes darte el lujo de sentir que no todo está perdido. Se te derrite el corazón con la amabilidad ajena, no hay que negarlo, es una de las cosas más bonitas que puedan pasar.

» Tengo un amigo... al que veo, suspiro, y pienso «Vaya, menos mal que de verdad existe gente como él» porque si no, estar viva fuese un suplicio más desagradable de lo que ya lo es, díganme si me equivoco o no. Todos tenemos a alguien que con su buena educación, amabilidad y bondad desinteresada nos hace pensar «hay personas llenas de luz en este mundo tan distorsionado, y son invaluables»

Hice una seña leve a Riku.

—Correcto audiencia, no quiero perder toda la hora con mi pesimismo. Seguiremos hablando acerca de esto después de algunas canciones, por ahora, los dejaré escuchando Yesterday de The Beatles.

Me saqué los audífonos y despejé el flequillo de mi rostro.  
  


♣Aurora♣


	19. Esencia

  * **Xion Pov's •  
  
**



_Querido diario, amo estar sola. No porque la gente no me agrade, es decir, no me agrada, pero no es por eso. La mayoría de tiempo estoy sin compañía, papá sale a trabajar desde temprano y regresa muy entrada la madrugada con varias copas encima, ganas de dormir, sin dirigir si quiera un pensamiento hacia mí. Al principio me entristecía quedar sola en la enorme casa, me hacía sentir vacía. Pero gracias a ello desarrollé varias manías que amo, que disfruto mucho. ¿Recuerdas que una vez dije que hay dos tipos de adolescentes? ¿los que tienen una meta fija y los que piensan que el verdadero destino es el viaje?_

_Bien, de eso va._

_Soy del segundo tipo; Me gusta comer casi todo el tiempo, así que aprendí a cocinar bien para prepararme comidas deliciosas y me perfeccioné en repostería exactamente por lo mismo. Amo escuchar música, de los géneros más variados: rock n' roll, pop, baladas, electrónica, clásica, boleros, jazz, indie, instrumental, soundtracks, operas, metal. De cualquier cantante, en cualquier idioma, de cualquier época: 60's, 70's, 80's, 90's, más atrás, más adelante, no importa, siempre amaré la melodía y las letras de las canciones. Escucho música todo el tiempo; en el transporte, de camino al colegio, de regreso, cuando cocino, cuando me baño, cuando estudio, cuando leo mis libros preferidos. A veces tengo la casa sola y la puedo poner a todo volumen, sino siempre puedo confiar en mis auriculares o diferentes reproductores._

_Apago la luz cuando me voy a bañar. Hay una ventana en la parte superior del baño que deja a la luz del sol colarse suavemente entre las cortinas, llenando la ducha de un color oro si es temprano, ambarino si es de tarde, o de un pálido blanco en las noches de luna llena. Amo demasiado bañarme, poner música y jamás encender las lámparas, siempre medio a oscuras, dejar que el agua caliente se lleve mis problemas, pues la prefiero al agua fría a menos que tenga calor._

_Me gusta mi tiempo de estudio, me relaja muchísimo tanto estudiar, como hacer caligrafía por diversión. ¡O ponerme a dibujar en mi block! Dar color a las imágenes es definitivamente mi parte preferida. Por otro lado, si lo que quiero es emocionarme iré a leer un libro, he leído bastantes más de los que soy capaz de contar, leer es mi cosa favorita en este mundo. Fui una niña atrapada en entre escombros con Flores en el Ático, fui una maga de Ravenclaw elegida por el destino con Harry Potter, fui una reina llamada a la batalla con Narnia, fui una prisionera en el campanario con Notre Dame, fui una fugitiva depravada con Lolita, fui un individuo trastornado con las novelas de Edgar Allan Poe, fui un monstruo triste en París con El Perfume y una caprichosa chiquilla con Coraline. Así, infinidades de veces, he dejado mis problemas de lado, saltando de realidad en realidad a través de la magia de los libros, mis mejores amigos desde que tengo uso de razón._

_También me gusta jugar videojuegos, despejan mi mente y así como la lectura, me permiten viajar muy lejos. Ser una chica atrapada en bucles de tiempo con Life is Strange. Una agente de la CIA con Beyond two Souls. Una heroína de la academia Beacon con RWBY. Una especialista en artes marciales, boxeo y combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Mortal Kombat. Una pirata muy ruda y decidida, una bruja alegre, o una camaleón hiperactiva con League of Legends. Reencarné una y otra vez para luchar contra el mal en Leyend of Zelda. O simplemente fui un plomero agitado en busca de la princesa con Mario Bross._

_Tengo una cuenta de Netflix; veo series y películas, novelas, doramas, y cuando me gustan mucho termino por buscar sus temas, OST o soundtracks. De ser posible, le investigo la vida a los actores, productores o creadores. Lo mismo me pasa con los animes y lo mismo me pasa con todo el contenido de Disney, de este último soy capaz hasta de recitar diálogo por diálogo mis escenas preferidas, ¡me sé muchísimas! No hace falta que lo digas querido diario, soy obsesiva, nunca hablo de esto con nadie._

_¿Sabes qué más? Me hipnotizan los documentales de historia, estoy consciente de que puede resultar aburrida, pero yo la amo. La historia del universo a través de los siglos, desde las primeras civilizaciones, la egipcia y babilonia, hasta la industrialización o las guerras mundiales, todo es genuinamente interesante, ya sea que lea las costumbres, la evolución de los artefactos, los cambios políticos y económicos, o los conflictos bélicos._

_Así como ves, me fascina investigar; ya sea de historia, de eventos paranormales, de botánica, de medicina, la cacería de brujas (me encantan las brujas), del cerebro humano, de las diferentes mitologías, de los movimientos de la luna y algunas constelaciones. Invierto buena parte de mi tiempo en ello. Es apasionante._

_Pero, así como siempre tengo la nariz metida en un libro o una pantalla digital, o en el horno de la cocina, en ocasiones no me provoca hacer nada, de nada. Solo tumbarme en la cama a ver el techo y afilar mi mente con preguntas existenciales, sonará aburrido para ti, pero puedo pasar horas en eso y es muy agradable. Me ayuda a organizar mis ideas, sentimientos y a entenderme mil y una veces mejor._

_Me acoplo bien a la rutina, pero en mis días libres prefiero dormir mientras haya sol y quedarme despierta hasta el despunte del sol a las 6 de la mañana, solo entonces me vuelvo a dormir, así son muchos de mis fines de semana. Aunque si el día amanece nublado, casi que amenazando con una posible lluvia, se sentiré tentada a ir a leer al parque y comer un helado mientras me dejo caer en las palabras._

_Tener la casa sola siempre ha significado mantener apagadas las luces (sin excepción) y hacer té varias veces. El clima es naturalmente frío y lo vuelve todo más acogedor. Mi armario está lleno de abrigos gruesos, bufandas, guantes, cuero, botas, mayas y cosas semejantes, tiendo a ser friolenta, pero igual amo el frío y la oscuridad, no hay una razón ni buena ni mala para ello, la luz excesiva, así como el calor me atormenta. No lo digo, claro, porque pasaré por demente, pero el sol durante la mañana me estresa, me atrevo a decir que lo tolero de las 12:30p.m para abajo, cuando deja de ser amarillo y comienza a transformarse en un brillante naranja._

_Mi teléfono es como un trocito de mi alma, igual que mi tablet, igual que mi laptop, igual que la mayoría de mis aparatos electrónicos, y aun así, tienes que saber que mi bandeja de mensajes en Messenger, en Whatsapp, en cualquier jodida red social, está vacía. Solo tengo dos números (de gente de mi edad) anotados en la agenda; Riku, el chico que me gusta, y Roxas que, bueno, es el único ser humano que he conocido que parece entenderme, respetarme y tenerme autentico aprecio, todo a la vez. Es mi mejor amigo._

_Dice que le gusta mi extraña forma de hablar, entre bromas y acertijos. A mí me encanta que siempre sepa cómo responder ante mis absurdos comentarios. Dice que le gusta mi forma de vestir, como si el estilo gótico y victoriano hubieran vomitado en mi guardarropa, casi todo es de colores neutros, blanco, beige, gris, negro, marrón y un ocasional azul, turquesa, morado o lila. Pese a mi forma de vestir, el lila es mi color preferido. Pero como te decía, si hay algo que le es desagradable visualmente a las chicas de mi salón, es mi ropa, que él no diga nada malo de ella, me hace sentir cómoda a su lado. Roxas es muy lindo, y muy dulce. Es rubio, quizás más alto que yo. Tiene los ojos azules, es una mirada cristalina, como si su alma no tuviese secretos de los que avergonzarse._

_Cuando mi móvil suena siempre es él quien me está llamando. Soy celosa con mi tiempo, porque disfruto infinitamente estar sola (te habrás dado cuenta de que ninguna de mis actividades preferidas incluye gente). Pero me llena de alegría el corazón hablar con Roxas. Sabe escuchar y sabe qué decir, tiende a ser depresivo, pero eso no eclipsa sus otras cualidades para nada. Tiene un humor semejante al mío, es complaciente, protector y puede a veces se le escapen gestos violentos u hostiles con las personas a quienes no conoce, pero solo es su inseguridad hablando por él, en realidad es tan cálido como el fuego de las chimeneas durante invierno. Lo amo, como se ama a un cielo plagado de estrellas; con silenciosa desesperación. Nunca hablo de eso, pero el sentimiento permanece allí, escondido pero intenso._

_Gracias por todo, Roxas._

(...)  
  


—Estoy consciente de que aquella vez no pudimos quedar para ver las series ni hacer la “pijamada” en tu casa, pero últimamente no me parece muy buena idea —comentó lanzándome una mirada de genuina preocupación—. ¿Qué pasa si tu padre me encuentra a las 3 de la mañana pintándome las uñas de negro contigo? ¿se supone que me va a echar de allí inmediatamente?

—Le decimos que eres gay.

—¿Hablas en...?

—¡Pero por su puesto que no lo digo en serio! —exclamó enfadada—. Escucha, te lo juro, mi padre no distinguiría un rallador de queso de mí, ni aunque este fuera mágico y le dijese «no, señor Russell, soy un rallador de quesos, no su primogénita».

—¿Segura?

—Más de lo que me gustaría estarlo —aseveré—. Solo, una vez que llegues, evita salir de mi recamara.

—Siento que estoy haciendo algo tan, tan ilegal —agregó nervioso—. ¿Y si quiero ir al baño qué hago? No puedo aguan Te suplico que no hagas un chiste al respecto, la pregunta es sería.

Sonreí lentamente. Me siento tentada a decir que tengo una caja de arena para gatos en caso de emergencias, pero me contengo.

—Tengo un fetiche con respecto a eso —termino por decir en un súbito intento por incomodarlo.

—Xion, no.

Lo consigo fácilmente, bien, bien.

—Respira rubio, hay un baño en mi dormitorio, comida es lo que vamos a necesitar —puntualicé—. Quiero hacer galletas, le pedí a Ventus que me diera una de sus recetas, igual y compro alguna otra porquería que nos dañe el estómago.

—Déjame eso a mí —me pasó su brazo por encima del hombro y se acercó con cuidado antes de usar un tono amenazante—. Escucha algo, seré distraído, pero no soy estúpido, sé lo que pretendes y no me gusta.

Por primera vez, creo, me ruboricé mucho por tenerlo tan próximo.

—¿L-Lo sabes? —murmuré, sintiéndome reducida, mis mejillas ardiendo—. ¿Y no te gusta?

—No, así que lo diré desde ahora: no pienso teñirme de castaño ni aunque me pagaran por hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Que te quede claro —y se alejó de mí, suspiré aliviada—. La única razón por la que estoy aceptando es porque la última vez dijiste que necesitabas a una amiga para hablar acerca de...

Le cubrí la boca repentinamente. Ventus, que estaba en una esquina ordenando álbumes volteó a vernos con cara de cachorro regañado, pensando que él no tenía por qué escuchar la conversación o bien que le ocultamos algo. Pero para ser sincera, no hubiese permitido que Roxas culminara esa oración ni aunque me hallara veinte metros bajo tierra en una bóveda de acero; la que aún no lo puede oír soy yo. Me he sentido conflictuada últimamente.

—Que lindo saber que ya te consideras mi mejor amiga —dije con una sonrisa encantadora—. Si te interesa saberlo, sí tengo un favor que pedirte esa noche, pero el resto de la programación va de películas, juegos de mesa e intoxicación por la comida.

—Pero dijiste que sentías mal porque...

—Porque todavía no se ha estrenado la tercera temporada de Stranger Things por Netflix —Ventus aún estaba parado en la esquina sin saber cómo debía reaccionar exactamente.

—V-Voy al baño —dijo finalmente creyendo que necesitábamos privacidad y desapareció tras la puerta de pintura roja.

—Ha estado actuando muy extraño estos días —comentó Roxas de pronto preocupado—. Está más callado de lo normal.

—Tengo una cita con él la próxima semana —expliqué—. Tal vez para entones pueda hacerlo sentir mejor al respecto.

—¿Ya te dijo que le gustas?

—No... no con esas palabras, pero lo dejó claro —un suspiro resbaló de mi boca—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Él no es bueno disimulando —soltó.

Endurecí mi mirada y entramos en contacto visual.

—Tú tampoco.  
  


♣Aurora


	20. Cosas por Asumir

**° Roxas Pov's °**   
  


No soy del tipo de chico que se vuelve un manojo de nervios fácilmente. Sí, puede que me ponga rojo de vez en cuando, y a veces admito que cuando tengo a alguien invadiendo mi espacio personal empiezo a temblar. Pero, fuera de eso, es difícil hacerme perder la calma. Nadie iba a adivinar solo con verme la cara que me encuentro preocupado. No estoy reaccionando a nada. Me siento frente a la computadora del salón de informática para empezar a investigar acerca de la web 2.0 mientras espero a que Xion salga de clases para irnos juntos de regreso a casa.

Palabra clave: Xion.

Estoy por perder la sangre fría. Ella lo sabe todo, no es estúpida, por supuesto que lo sabe, incluso fui capaz de exhibirme más aún con aquella patética escena mientras comíamos helado. Llevo ya dos semanas diciéndome que mientras no lo reconozca, no habré dicho ninguna mentira: Xion solo es mi mejor amiga, está enamorada de alguien más y eso es perfectamente comprensible.

Elijo una página para empezar a copiar en mi cuaderno lo más resaltante acerca del crecimiento explosivo en el área de la tecnología. No quiero pensar acerca de mis sentimientos; sé que me gustó desde el primer momento en el que la vi. Con su mirada inteligente y su sonrisa siempre a medio acabar, como si lo analizara todo, como si no se le pudiera escapar nada. Pero me dije que mientras yo fuese ignorante al respecto ella no tenía forma de saberlo. Fui idiota. Vio más allá, pasó por encima de la mentira que me conté a mí mismo y lo supo.

Me estoy enamorando de algo que no puedo tener.

No permito que me desajuste del todo, siempre queda la duda «tú tampoco lo eres» podría significar muchas cosas, ¿no?

No, no sé qué hago tratando de conciliarme con una excusa, es inminente, ya se dio cuenta.

Sé que tengo cara de pocos amigos porque cuando entré al salón de informática el chico que da mantenimiento a las computadoras no se atrevió a hacer contacto visual conmigo, ni si quiera a darme instrucciones, me veo molesto, pero no sé si lo estoy y tampoco sé cómo detenerlo.

La incertidumbre de no conocer su opinión es comparable a tener un enjambre de abejas en lugar de cerebro. Todo me atormenta. Ahora que Xion lo sabe, ¿eso cambia algo? ¿me va a tratar de forma diferente? ¿Hace que sienta lástima por mí? Nada me repugnaría más que generarle lástima. Riku no me agrada, eso es un hecho, pero en el fondo yo quería que fuesen novios para mantenerme a raya. No me conviene arruinar la única relación de amistad que tengo. Menos aún si ser amigo de ella es lo todo cuanto me genera alegría en este momento.

Porque...

Que difícil es construir una conexión bonita con alguien.

Y que fácil es joderla.

Incluso si Xion pudiese ser mi novia, existe la posibilidad de que nuestra relación fracase ¿y luego qué? Otra vez a estar solo en los descansos, en la radio, y en el tren de regreso a la ciudad. ¿Me va a evitar? ¿La evitaría yo a ella? ¿Podríamos volver a funcionar como amigos?

Seré sincero, soy cobarde. No estoy dispuesto a averiguar si va a funcionar o no. Ella me facilita las cosas estando enamorada de Riku. Nada me da más pánico que perderla, así que en cualquier caso estamos mejor así, sin intentar nada, sin ser nada, sin tener nada. Si me deja de hablar en algún momento me voy a desmoronar y eso no es lo peor; lo peor es voy a tener que fingir que me da igual.

Sí puedo, pero no quiero pasar por eso.

Y por el amor al cielo, sé que soy malditamente celoso, pero no me gusta ser intenso en serio. Si discuto, es en broma. Si me enfado, es en broma. Si hago escenas, es siempre, siempre, en broma. No estoy hecho para los reclamos reales, ni mucho menos para controlarle la vida a nadie, y que jodido fastidio estar tras una chica para que repare en mi existencia. No puedo. Me alegra haber conocido a Xion, porque para empezar ella no es así de «inalcanzable» solo se ve, pero no lo es. Y segundo; yo no iba a tener las agallas de ir a hacerle frente.

No puedo.

Busco algo de consuelo pensando que tener a Xion no es del todo diferente a tener a un mejor amigo. Aguanta tres rondas en el almuerzo, casi siempre anda mordisqueando alguna merienda y no le da vergüenza que la vean comer. Es agresiva, imprudente. Tiene perforaciones en las orejas. Maldice cada tres minutos. No sabe cómo actuar delante de las chicas. Huele a cosas cítricas. El 80% de su ropa es cuero. Dice que se va a coger a mi hermana.

Pero no, no me consuela, me hace terminar pensando... ¿Será que soy gay?

Y sé que no lo soy, pero sentir que esas características solo hacen que me parezca más a atractiva no deja de ser desconcertante. Hasta hace poco creía que las chicas debían sí o sí ser como mi hermana. ¿Perfectas? ¿amables? ¿insípidas?

—Oye, rubio.

Levanté la mirada, ahí estaba ella recostada superficialmente contra el mueble de la computadora, portando un micrófono en la mano derecha y los cables enrollados ordenadamente en la izquierda. Un favor que estaría haciendo para Ventus, sin lugar a duda.

—Oh, wow, Roxas, ¿todo bien? —preguntó cambiando su pose de «¿Listo para mi próxima interpretación de drama barato?» a «Correcto, estoy preocupada» tras ver mi rostro—. Pareciera que alguien murió, ¿tienes dolor de cabeza o algo? Debo tener pastillas en mi casillero, si quieres... cielos, tienes una cara...

—Estoy bien —solté, haciéndome consciente de mi expresión y tratando de suavizarla—. Solo es que la tarea se me está complicando. No puedo tocar Wikipedia y el profesor quiere una bibliografía auténtica.

—¿Y esa es razón para ver a la pobre computadora como si fuera su culpa? Detente, le harás estallar los circuitos o algo... ¿seguro que es solo eso? No sueles dejar que el estrés académico te afecte tanto —señaló y empezó a descifrarme con sus ojos azules, nada era invisible a esos ojos. Nada.

—Yo... tengo sueño, no te preocupes —dije para tratar de confundirla o al menos desviar su atención—. Cuando tengo sueño no puedo ser considerado gente.

—¿Gente? ¿Dices, así como seres humanos? ¿O sea que los rubios no son una raza evolucionada de mamíferos con limitadas capacidades neuronales?

—Muy graciosa.

Por ahora parece habérselo tragado.

—Me honorarias si sacaras tu trasero de esa silla y me acompañas de una vez al club de radio antes de irnos a casa. Ventus quiere que le preste este micrófono para ver si puede instalarlo con su Karaoke, el niño quiere participar en un festival de canto o algo así que harán en la ciudad —se explicó—. Necesita practicar.

—¿Ventus es el único rubio que te agrada?

—Ventus es el único ser vivo que vale la pena: merece amor, cariño y protección —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta—. Que sea rubio solo es un evento desafortunado, no quita que sea una buena persona.

—¿Pero eso conmigo no aplica?

—Oh no, contigo es tragedia —comentó divertida—. Tú y yo estamos agrupados el resto de los mortales y somos escoria, así es este negocio.

—No lo voy a discutir —mi buen humor regresaba de a poco, creo que si ella puede hacerse la vista gorda con el tema entonces yo también.

Recogí mis cosas y empezamos a caminar por el corredor principal para salir del edificio y trasladarnos a la sección de clubes en otro departamento. Ahora que lo pienso, quisiera pertenecer a otro club aparte del de la radio, es obvio que Xion está hecha para estar allí y quiero apoyarla como su amigo, pero... hablar jamás será lo mío. Puedo entenderme hasta cierta medida, pero a la hora de expresarlo apesto. Necesito preparar con mucho cuidado siempre lo que voy a decir por la radio.

Miro lado a lado las puertas del corredor.

«Club de música» En una placa negra con letras blancas. Lo haría, pero, hay demasiadas personas allí y sé que de ese modo no me adaptaré. «Club de ajedrez» No, no lo creo, se me da bien, pero me desespera, y con una inadaptada de amiga me basta y me sobra. «Club de Dibujo» Tampoco, ese le sentaría bien a mi hermana o algo. «Club de Literatura» Suena tentador, aunque Xion pensará que la estoy acosando o persiguiendo, ella es miembro destacado. «Club de Jardinería» Oh no, es el que hasta ahora más me ha llamado la atención, pero ha de estar lleno de chicas, Ventus también está allí, ¿será que hago como que me importa una mierda y entro? Igual y me gustan las begonias... No, carajo, no. Mi madre creerá que estoy a nada de salir del closet. «Club de Fotografía» ¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Será que no se reúnen nunca? ¿Que tienen un horario por completo opuesto al mío? «Club de Corte y Costura» Jajajajajaja por-encima-de-mi-pálido-y-frio-cadáver. Kairi Moore es la presidenta y hay algo en ella (un conjunto de cosas) que no me agradan, empezando por la cantidad de veces que la he atrapado molestando a Xion.

Nadie se mete con Xion, nadie.

—Deberías coger con Kairi —soltó Xion de pronto, mientras pasábamos frente a la puerta del club—. Ya sabes, aprovechando que ella es la chica popular y tú el rubio guapo del último año.

—¿Perdón?

—Oye es en serio, considéralo, tengo el presentimiento que no te diría que no —de pronto no pude distinguir si era uno de sus juegos de sarcasmo o lo decía de verdad.

—En primer lugar, no le veo atractivo —empecé—. Y en segundo lugar ella tiene novio. Sora, el fracasado que siempre anda orbitando cerca suyo. Es castaño.

—¿Y si... yo le bajo a Sora? ¿tú podrías conquistar a Kairi?

Quedé congelado a mitad del pasillo, ¿qué diablos? ¿y eso de dónde salió?

—Xion... tú no... —vacilé—. Tú no harías eso, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé —respondió con la mirada baja—. Sora es un ángel. Sé que eres nuevo, pero llevo toda mi vida viendo cómo ella abusa de la amabilidad del chico. Y estos días la soporto menos de lo normal, desde que estoy en la radio... bueno... hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas y muero de ganas por hacerla escarmentar. Sí, sí, soy consciente de lo infantil que es de mi parte, pero...

—Supongamos que lo intento (y mágicamente) funciona, se enamora, ¿luego qué haré con ella? ¿La uso de broche en mi mochila? ¿De pisapapeles para mis exámenes? ¿La cuelgo fuera de mi casillero? —reí—. No es mi tipo.

—Oh vamos, esa relación de ella con Sora está destina al fracaso, solo les estaríamos haciendo un favor —insistió con el aire propio de un adolescente discutiendo de trivialidades con sus padres—. Además, te voy a advertir una cosa muy importante. Si empiezo a salir con Riku, me guste o no, las personas lo sabrán ¿y adivinas qué pasará? Subiré de estatus, seré un escándalo. El inalcanzable Riku Campbell con Xion, el fenómeno victoriano.

—¿Por eso es que te lo piensas tanto antes de tener una cita con él?

—¿No te gustaría acompañarme en este irrevocable camino de ser pareja de alguien popular? ¿Como para variar? —Inquirió decidida, decidida a arrastrarme al infierno con ella.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

Como un millón de veces lo ha hecho, me hizo retroceder hasta quedar contra la pared. Se acercó a mi oído y susurro muy lentamente. Creí que iba decir que mientras estábamos en eso follar con los populares, podríamos ser infieles entre nosotros. Porque, cierta la propuesta o no, estas son las clases de disparates que ella suele decir segundos después de empujarme o acorralarme en algún lado.

Sin embargo...

—No quiero llegar a nada —dijo y de pronto la vi esmerándose por contener una carcajada—. Era broma.

—¿Era broma? ¿Así sin más? Casi me matas de preocupación.

—Uhm... la mayoría lo es —afirmó—. Al menos sí la parte en la que me da miedo avergonzar a Riku. Y... vale, lo de Kairi fue un delirio momentáneo, casi improvisado diría yo, pero si lo piensas con cuidado no es del todo imbécil.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cogértela no puede ser tan malo como creemos que será —tanteó—. Analízalo, ser el novio de la chica popular y guapa es una muy buena carta de poder social.

Puede que en esta ocasión esté jugando, pero yo tampoco soy estúpido. Acaba de comenzar el proceso, ella se siente culpable porque sabe que me gusta. No intentará deshacerse de mí, no es capaz de llegar jamás a eso, me quiere, aunque sea como amigo, pero me quiere. Va estar por los próximos días tratando de desviar mi atención hacia alguna chica más. Y eso, a lo menos, es hiriente para mí.

Lo menos que espero es que respete lo que siento.  
  


♣Aurora♣


	21. Castillo de Azúcar

**Xion Pov's**

Ventus estaba esperándome en la mesa de la esquina encogido tras el menú de la cafetería, con la misma energía torpe que podría tener un pingüino si lo sacan de su hábitat natural. Si bien trata de pasar desapercibido, la verdad es que salta a la vista con esa postura tímida y ese cabello rubio contrastando al verde manzana de su camisa.

Me senté frente suyo.

—Hola caramelo, ¿llegaste hace mucho? ¿te hice esperar?

—No, no, para nada, llegué hace cinco minutos —respondió velozmente—. Estás muy bonita, yo... yo...

—El mocoso llegó hace una hora, ha estado dando vergüenza ajena desde entonces y espantando a la clientela —anunció el mesero, echándose un paño al hombro antes de levantar el lápiz para tomar la orden—. Hasta se debe saber el menú mejor que yo, ¿qué van a querer?

Menuda sorpresa.

—Esto no es zoológico municipal, ¿qué haces aquí, bestia?

Vanitas me escaneó con la mirada.

—Como te puedes imaginar, el alcohol y las putas no se pagan solas —chasqueó la lengua—. Se los advierto, si no van a ordenar nada los saco del local.

—¿Y están muy caras las drogas? —insistí, dando tiempo a Ven para recuperar el aliento.

—La mota subió de precio la semana pasada, es un robo. Y no sabes en cuanto sale la heroína, ya hasta creo que me estorba un riñón.

Se le sentía algo diferente a su habitual agresividad infundamentada del instituto. Quizás un aire más sosegado, más normal. Me atrevería a decir, que incluso con este carácter grosero y antipático que mantiene, está siendo más amable que de costumbre. Quiero decir, si me hubiesen preguntado por Vanitas dos días atrás, de salvaje disociado con problemas alcohólicos no lo bajo.

Los balbuceos repetidos de Ventus rompieron con la línea de mi pensamiento:

—Va-vamos a querer un... No, no, dos... yo no... e-eh... aguarda un instante...

—¿Tu fijación con los rubios maricas, Xion? —me preguntó Vanitas con gravedad, viendo que Ventus no se decidía y empezaba a hiperventilar de pánico—. ¿Es un fetiche o algo?

—Es una religión, me excitan, me calientan, ¿algún problema?

—En lo absoluto, cada quien con sus gustos de mierda.

—Ya, ya. Quiero un pastel de fresas con crema y una gaseosa —Se decidió el niño—. ¿Qué vas a querer tú, Xion?

Me pasó la carta, pero la hice a un lado.

—Lo mismo que tú, caramelo.

Oh dios, se pone rojo de nada.

—Lo tengo apuntado, ¿algo más? ¿un condón? ¿no? Correcto, esperen cinco minutos, ya les traigo el pastel.

Y así como vino se fue. No habían pasado ni dos segundos de eso cuando disparé una mirada ruda a Ventus.

—¿Llegaste hace una hora? —exigí.

—No.

—¡Por el amor al cielo!

—¡Es mi primera cita con una chica, perdón! ¡Estaba muy nervioso! Y mi madre no dejaba de decir que si te hacía esperar me ibas a odiar para siempre jamás, y me daba miedo que no vinieras, pero no me podía quedar en casa, no te molestes, por favor, por favor, te compro dos raciones más de pastel.

—No, cariño, no se trata de eso. No puedes llegar una hora antes a las citas, eso es de gente ansiosa —le regañé.

—Yo soy ansioso.

—Yo también —y suspiré—. Mira, el truco está en que no se note.

Empecé una arenga que ni el parlamento de Suiza ha presenciado. Me sentí una mamá, explicando a su cría cómo tiene que sobrevivir y enfrentar al mundo. El sentimiento de protección que me despierta es enorme. Como si fuese el hermanito menor, empalagoso y amable que no tuve, pero pedí en cada navidad. Ni Roxas, ni Riku generan estas ganas de querer reconfortarlos a cómo de lugar.  
Rápidamente desistí del sermón. Lo estaba asustando, quizás le hice sentir que el 95% de su conducta es inapropiada y delata la inseguridad de la cual padece. Terminé sintiéndome mal yo, por haberlo regañado.

—Aquí está su mierda con fresas —dijo el sofisticado mesero, colocando los platillos delante de cada uno—. Disfrútenla.

Una chica de largo cabello naranja recogido en dos coletas llegó tras él, llevando consigo un tazón de galletas de chocolate. Todo en ella poseía un arrollador perfume a manzana recién cortada.

Las colocó amablemente sobre la mesa, luego dijo en verdad preocupada:

—Va por parte de la casa, mis más sinceras disculpas por la conducta de nuestro empleado.

—Hoy me estoy portando bien —replicó Vanitas.

Nadie le creyó.

—Yo misma me aseguré de que sus dulces estén aptos para el consumo, no tienen ninguna sustancia extraña —prosiguió, al ver la cara de Ventus—. Tanto las galletas como el pastel, lo prometo. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, por favor, no duden en avisarme.

Así angelical, delicada y sutil como llegó, así mismo cogió a Vanitas por la corbata y arrastró con él a la cocina. Otro camarero lo relevó.

—Me extraña que dejen trabajar aquí a alguien que tiene tatuajes hasta en el culo y piercings en la nariz —comenté mosqueada. Sabiendo que yo también tenía tatuajes (nunca en el culo) aunque no tan desagradables, y piercings, que procuraba no usar en los lugares o eventos importantes. Salvaje-salvaje no soy, me considero más domesticada que ese animal.

—Es el novio de Strelitzia, la chica que trajo las galletas y Strelitzia es la hija del dueño, así que le gusta ayudar por aquí los fines de semana.

—Oh, ¿la conoces? Es muy bonita.

—N-No demasiado, no en realidad, soy cliente frecuente, por eso lo sé. Pero ella no me interesa de esa forma, es decir, hay que estar demente para meterse con la novia de Vanitas.

—Hay que estar demente para ser la novia de Vanitas —corregí.

—No lo sé, Strelitzia parece una pequeña princesa, pero no es una santa, no es del tipo de chica sometida que le gusta la mala vida —analizó Ven jugando con una fresa suelta—. Hay dos opciones: o bien Vanitas debe tener algún atractivo y no es tan patán como nosotros pensamos que es...

—...O bien Vanitas es la perra de Strelitzia —concluí.

—Ambas cosas son igual de probables.

(...)

Cuando pregunté a Ventus que si había planeado algo en especial para la cita, perdió el aire e intentó explicarme infructuosamente alguna excusa súper elaborada que tal vez había ensayado previamente. Pero hablaba en voz tan baja y tan aprisa que no fui capaz de distinguir ninguna palabra concreta.

Al final balbuceó un "no" y yo sonreí. No quería causarle molestias ni que se complicara la vida.

—¿Entonces qué tal si vamos al Arcade que queda en el cuarto piso del centro comercial? —propuse rodeándolo con mi brazo—. Yo invito, ¿aguantas el hockey de aire y los videojuegos?

Es más fácil tratarlo como si fuera mi hermanito menor. Quiero ser lo más gentil posible con él. Pero al mismo tiempo, su talento para ponerse rojo y nervioso hace que la idea de provocarlo o fastidiarlo sea atractiva. Es como un conejito indefenso.

Mientras lo abrazaba, de pronto sentí que su nariz estaba en mi cabello. Fue desconcertante, porque aún después de que me di cuenta, él no se apartó, ni hizo nada por disimularlo.

—Tú... —cerró los ojos un momento—. Tú... hueles bien.

» Hueles a moras.

Y repentinamente la que se puso roja y se echó para atrás fui yo.   
Eso fue escalofriante viniendo de él. Juras que todo va de las mil maravillas, hasta que el chico tímido toma por cinco segundos la iniciativa y te sacas tan fuerte de onda que no sabes ni cómo demonios reaccionar. No lo dijo como «vaya, que agradable es este aroma», fue algo más como «hueles a una fruta que me quiero comer».

—Gracias —atiné a decir dándole un golpecito en el brazo, y recuperando la compostura a punta de fuerza de voluntad—, si me ganas en hockey te regalo mi perfume. Te lo podrás aplicar en fiestas, bautizos, o usarlo como pisapapeles.

Me cogió de las manos.

—¿L-Lo dices verás? —inquirió súbitamente lúcido, como si acabase de salir de un suave trance—. Acepto, acepto. ¡Hay que jugar hockey de aire! ¡Soy bueno! ¡Ya verás! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos arriba!

Había recuperado su aire de encantador e infantil afán. iba dando saltos de un lugar a otro, arrastrándome en su emoción. Y hubiese sido irremediablemente mil veces más adorable sino fuese porque quería quedarse en serio con mi frasco de perfume, tiene todas las intenciones. No pienso mal de Ven, para nada, es tan ingenuo, es solo un niño, Pero no me atrevo a imaginar para qué mierda iba a querer en serio un objeto que contiene mi olor.

Me sacudí esa idea de la cabeza y decidí llevarlo con calma, de cualquier forma, es imposible que Ventus tenga una oportunidad contra mí en hockey de aire. Antes de poner sus manos en el perfume necesita ganarme, y eso jamás pasará.

Corrimos hacia arriba por las escaleras automáticas y atravesamos el tercer piso del centro comercial en dirección al Arcade que queda junto a un puesto de batidos. Entramos por el umbral de vidrio, codo a codo, con las luces de colores derramándose sobre aquel lugar lleno de pantallas plasma grandes y máquinas clásicas. Donde el suelo era una alfombra gruesa azul con círculos negros. Y una rocola enorme con discos coronaba la decoración retro, se hallaba en el centro exacto, rodeada por dispensadores de caramelos.

Ventus y yo nos instalamos en una de las mesas de hockey de aire que estaba hasta atrás, por el puro gusto de apartarnos un poco. No estaba tan lleno, pero como es sábado, dentro de unas horas, cuando caiga la noche, se va a infestar de gente. Entonces, supongo que buscaremos otro plan que sea más agradable. 

(...)

He sido... ¿cómo es que se dice? derrotada por el rubio. Mi orgullo y mi amor personal justo ahora estarían gravemente heridos si no fuese porque acabo de apostar (y perder) mi perfume. Eso me preocupa un poquito más. No porque sea costoso ni nada parecido, sino porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no dejo de preguntarme ¿para qué querría un angelito como Ventus tener una botella con mi aroma? E-es decir, sé que es una cosita adorable y pura, pero... pero... ¡es un chico! ¡y yo soy una tonta arrogante! ¡jamás creí que perdería!

—Si me acompañas de camino a casa te lo puedo dar hoy mismo —propuse. Un trato es un trato—. Solo... solo no le digas a nadie acerca de esto, ¿de acuerdo? 

—¡Te doy mi palabra de boy scout! —Sonreí espontáneamente ante tan linda afirmación. Todas mis dudas y preocupaciones se disiparon con esa brillante mirada de ingenuidad. No puedo evitar que me encanten los chicos como él.

—Correcto, correcto, no tengo nada más que decir, el frasco es tuyo.

Me ganó por un mísero punto, pero me ganó jugando limpio.

Empezamos el camino de regreso. El centro comercial se encuentra a una distancia razonable de mi casa, así que si quiero puedo venir a pie. Y algo más allá de las rejas negras mi jardín hay una parada de autobuses en la que Ventus se regresará a los suburbios. Ambos sabemos que a partir de aquí casi no tenemos tiempo para hablar, pero es más cómodo hacerlo ahora que estamos cerca de despedirnos. Como nadie ha mencionado el tema del otro día, esa conversación permanece pendiente y persiste en el aire cual humo de cigarrillo. Alguien lo tiene que sacar, pero ninguno de los dos quiere, tuvimos una bonita tarde y la podríamos arruinar en tres simples líneas.

Jugamos por horas en el Arcade y aunque sigo frustrada por haber perdido en el hockey de aire, me divertí mucho y Ven demostró ser un rival admirable en todos los videojuegos que probamos, desde los más clásicos hasta los más modernos. Incluso consiguió para mí un pequeño peluche de nutria de la maldita maquina dispensadora que tenían cerca de la entrada. Yo en mi vida he sido capaz de sacar nada de esa cosa. Me sentí halagada cuando me tendió el premio.

Comimos dulces, bebimos malteadas, jugamos, todo fue tan perfecto para que ahora yo...

—Oye Ventus...

Lo eche a perder por completo.

—No lo hagas, por favor, no hace falta que lo hagas —dijo con increíble naturalidad—. Ya yo lo sé, no te gusto, ¿por qué te iba a gustar un niño? así me ves, ¿verdad? así me ven todos, no es ningún secreto. Así me hacen sentir también.

—¿Por qué declararte entonces? ¿Por qué decirlo en voz alta? ¿Por qué exponerte así?

Caminábamos hombro a hombro.

—fue un impulso en el momento, mi corazón se aceleró mucho y por un pequeño instante olvidé que eres la chica que le gusta a Riku, mi mejor amigo. Pero en todo caso eso no importa mucho, ¿a ti también te gusta Riku, no?

—¿Por qué piensas que me gusta Riku? —Me sentí descubierta.

—¿No te gusta Riku entonces? —comentó con genuina extrañeza—. No te creo, Riku es el tipo de chico al que cuesta mucho rechazar.

Le propiné un codazo en las costillas.

—No des las cosas por hecho. Aunque muchas chicas del insti estén interesadas en él, siempre habrá alguna que te preferirá a ti.

—¿Como segunda opción?

—Como primera y única opción —El mundo es demasiado grande para pensar así. Todas las personan tenemos a alguien afín que nos está esperando, sería cruel y estadísticamente improbable que no fuese de este modo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Nunca he tenido novia, y tampoco he dado mi primer beso y eso es... bueno, ridículo para alguien de mi edad.

—No es ridículo, solo es poco común y eso no lo vuelve necesariamente malo.

—¿Mi primer beso puede ser contigo? Por favor, quiero darlo de una vez... y... ¡No me mires así! ¡Ya sé que aceptaste la cita solo porque eres muy amable conmigo! No estoy confundiendo las cosas lo juro, sé que paso por ingenuo, pero...

  
**—Aurora**


	22. Vergüenza Colectiva

***Roxas pov's***

Siempre he sabido que Ventus es... bueno, imposiblemente amable y atento. Salta a la vista que adora a sus amigos, él termina por ser cariñoso casi involuntariamente. Sin embargo, su comportamiento hoy con Xion es ridículo, la está persiguiendo por todos lados como un satélite; cuando fui a buscarla a su salón para ir juntos a la cafetería durante el almuerzo me encontré de frente con ambos en el pasillo, Ven le iba cargando la mochila y unos libros —mientras ella, ansiosa como es, sentía que las manos le estorbaban, no sabía dónde ponerlas o como usarlas. Pero tampoco quería ser descortés con el rubio, así que disimulaba su incomodidad lo mejor que podía—. Cualquiera con dos ojos funcionales se hubiera dado cuenta de que él estaba muy contento de poder ayudar.

Fue lo mismo en la cafetería, cargó con la bandeja de Xion y le compró la comida, incluso nos invitó helado a los dos. Mi amiga se estaba desquiciando lentamente, decía "Gracias" cada cinco segundos ya que no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer ante tanta atención. Por vergas que suene, en este momento estaba algo celoso de Ventus. Toda la paciencia que ella le estaba teniendo demostraba cuanto le apreciaba. Si hubiese sido yo quien le carga el bolso, mínimo me pega un tiro e incendia mi cadáver. En esa mochila tiene que haber un secreto federal o material radioactivo. Algo así.

Como sea, la situación se prolongó hasta la hora en la que teníamos que ir a presentarnos en el club de radio. Entonces Riku, que no estaba enterado de nada, compartió conmigo el desconcierto total ante la sumisión absoluta. Quizás se sorprendió más que yo, pues Ventus era su mejor amigo y mira por dónde, ahora estaban enamorados de la misma chica. Y no había nada sutil en él, era como si tuviese un cartel con fuegos artificiales en la frente.

—Ven, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Riku.

El rubio acababa de sacar una libreta del bolso radioactivo de Xion y ahora escribía algo allí.

—Hago la tarea de Aritmética de Xion —respondió levantando la mirada—, ¿quieres que te haga también la tuya?

—Uhm... no, creo que no.

—Yo sí Ven, haz la mía, te pago —supliqué—, hago lo que sea, mi profesor enloqueció y quiere que derive ¡imagínate! ¡que derive! ¡como si yo supiese siquiera dividir de tres cifras! ¿Qué querrán luego? ¿que integre?

—Oh, bueno.

Cuidadosamente dirigí mis ojos a la chica dentro de la cabina. Ella estaba tranquila leyendo un cómic de los X-men, mientras bebía una lata de Coca-cola cherry. El volumen estaba desactivado. Aquello parecía su primer momento de paz en el día. Sin embargo, se iba a cabrear como llegase a su casa y se diera cuenta de que la tarea de aritmética se había hecho sola. Bueno, mentira, "Cabrear" es un eufemismo.

Riku presionó un botón en el tablero externo. Se activó el sonido

—¿Xion?

—¿Ajá? —pasó una página del cómic, sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo?

Eso sí es un hombre de acción carajo, "si me siento celoso en extremo pues hago algo al respecto y ejecuto mi jugada para seducir a la chica" lo admiro, nada de quedarse cruzado de brazos esperando un milagro de diosito y la virgen María, no señor, pura iniciativa masculina y testosterona, todo un pionero de las buenas ideas.

Mayor cagada imposible.

—Deja que yo te avise cuando tenga un rato para salir ¿bien? —suspiró Xion y se apartó el fleco del rostro—, sé que te lo debo, pero por favor, no vayas a insistir —agregó al ver que él iba a replicarle. Wow ella está manejando la situación con mucha desenvoltura.

Maldito idiota, ¿no está viendo que se siente presionada? ¿cómo le va a lanzar una invitación, así como así? "Oh, Xion, sé que he tratado de mantenerme a raya estos días, pero estoy desesperado, le gustas a tu mejor amigo y a mi mejor amigo ¿y yo dónde quedo? Por favor sal conmigo, para mantener a raya mis inseguridades".

Imbécil.

—¿Estás saliendo con Ventus? —Riku dejó entrever con franqueza la anteriormente mencionada desesperación—. ¿Me perdí de algo?

Hoy no es el día de Riku, definitivamente no, Dios santo, como le odio, se nota a leguas que nunca se le ha ido de las manos una chica, aunque a veces parece listo emocionalmente, aún le falta autocontrol. Pero, a mi pesar, en esta ocasión resulta difícil mantenerme imparcial. Yo también quiero saber qué diablos es lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Por qué Ventus se ha pasado todo el día como la mascota de Xion? ¿Perdió una apuesta? ¿Son novios temporales? ¿Le está declarando guerra abierta a Riku?

La sonrisa de Xion vaciló. Subió la lata de Coca-cola cherry hasta sus labios y luego, todavía indecisa respondió:

—No lo sé, les juro que no lo sé, yo también tengo todo el día preguntándole. Amaneció así.

—Correcto, fue suficiente, estamos por enterarnos —dijo Riku girando la silla de Ventus como si no pesara nada de nada. Le plantó cara—. Justifícate, ¿qué sucede contigo?

—Y-yo... yo no estoy... es decir, no he hecho... so-solo quiero ser amable, d-de veras.

—Ya, mira, todos aquí sabemos que estás en la fundación de protección de animales, que eres delegado y que tienes síndrome de ambulancia porque te crees en el deber de andar ayudando gente de gratis y bla, bla, bla —intervine de mala gana—. Pero tu amabilidad excesiva no justifica esto.

—Ventus, no finjas demencia —le presionó Xion desde la cabina—, ni si quiera mi novio imaginario me trata tan bien.

—¿Tienes un novio imaginario? —pregunté.

—Veintisiete novios imaginarios y un harén femenino encabezado por tu hermana —Bebió de su lata roja—. Que te valga verga, estereotipo poco natural de rubio oxigenado y pueblerino.

ME VOY A TEÑIR EL CABELLO DE NEGRO, VA A VER.

—Vale, vale. Yo les diré qué sucede, pero tienen que prometer que Xion no se va a enterar —propuso Ventus, encogido de miedo y de espaldas a la cabina de vidrio.

A Riku no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir.

—Trato —Pulsó el botón del tablero y Xion quedó aislada, sin poder oír nuestras voces.

Ella enarcó una ceja y aunque no la pude escuchar, vi que sus labios decían algo así como "muy bonito".

*Xion Pov's*

A través del cristal puedo ver a los tres alcornoques conversando. Ventus está sufriendo el interrogatorio, pero está de espaldas a mí, de modo que no puedo saber qué dice. Mientras tanto, Riku se halla cruzado de brazos con una mirada impasible y Roxas, que tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos, da a entender que está fastidiado.

Tienen un breve intercambio de palabras que no logro entender para nada. Malditos.

De pronto Ventus explicó una cosa que le arrancó una ruborización instantánea a Riku, incluso, este permaneció en completo silencio después de, lo que a mí me pareció, era una importante acusación proferida por el mismísimo Ven para ambos. Luego observo a Roxas, quien está rojo hasta las orejas y articula algo como "Eso es ridículo". Pero se ve igual de avergonzado que los otros dos. Me alarma que los tres se encuentren así al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Aún estoy aquí! ¡Díganme qué está pasando! —exclamo, pero claro, ellos no me escuchan. Sin embargo, mis gestos y movimientos sirven para llamar la atención de Roxas, que va mi rescate y activa desde el exterior el audio de mi cabina.

La silla giratoria de Ventus rotó y este volvió a darme la cara. Está más colorado que los otros dos y un poco lloroso, pero rehúye mi mirada.

—¿Y bien? —exijo.

—Nada que valga la pena contar —me asegura Riku.

—No para la humillación que nos va a hacer pasar a los tres —gruñó Roxas por lo bajo. Y tras pensarlo un segundo aclaró de muy mala gana:—. Mira, créeme, no te vas a morir por no enterarte de esto, te lo juro. No es información útil, ni necesaria, ni tranquilizadora.

Ven asintió con vehemencia a todas las palabras de mi mejor amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? ¿Me quieren ver la cara de estúpida? —Cruzo las piernas—, Ventus está a punto de llorar, Riku acaba de agarrar la postura en tensión de un soldado de plomo, y tú, rubio; estás del tono exacto rojo culpabilidad.

—Supéralo, Xion. Este no es del tipo de secreto que vaya a rejuvenecerte o darte dinero —dijo recostándose del teclado externo y recuperando su brío—. Te doy mi palabra de honor de que no ha pasado nada directamente malo.

Dio un golpecito en el hombro de Ventus.

—Lo que es más. Él te da su palabra de boy scout y Riku su alta promesa de caballero de que no hay nada, absolutamente nada, de lo que una doncella virtuosa y hermosa como tú tenga que preocuparse —con esas bellas frases concluye la apología de Roxas.

De la que yo no me tragué ni la mitad.

—¿Y ahora tú eres abogado o qué? —espeto.

—Doctor en leyes, correcto.

Miré a los tres de hito en hito; con desconfianza.

—Voy a llamar a la policía. No engañan a nadie.

—¡Xion! ¡Basta! ¿Sabes cuantas neuronas utilicé para armar ese discurso de quinta? ¡Casi me muero! No lo vayas a echar por tierra, acepta que tengo la razón y pasemos de página —propuso Roxas—. Una a diez que si te enteras, vas a haber preferido no saberlo.

Correcto, Roxas no dirá nada, hora del plan B.

—Riku, tú sí me dirás lo que ocurre, ¿cierto? —adopté una actitud más suave—, tú sí eres un caballero, ¿verdad? No me ocultarías algo que tiene que ver conmigo, menos aún si es información que me va a alarmar.

Todos fuimos testigos de la ardua batalla interna que sufría Riku ante la sugestión de mis palabras. Se removió en su puesto y gruñó una o dos maldiciones por lo bajo, pero finalmente apretó los puños y bajó la mirada para confesar lo que sea que me estuvieran ocultando. Roxas decidió interceder una última vez para salvarles el pellejo.

—Hagamos un trato, deja morir este asunto y yo te invito el almuerzo por una semana —Tiene madera de abogado, ya entramos en la faceta del soborno y empezó muy bien, pero no es comida lo que quiero, quiero respuestas. Cuando vio mis intenciones de declinar su oferta agregó:—. Es cierto, es cierto, ¿qué es una semana? ¡Por dos semanas! ¡O tres! ¡Un mes! ¡Lo que quieras!

¿Qué tan lejos pensaban llegar estos tres imbéciles?

—Correcto —bebí de mi soda—. Quiero tu reloj negro, el de los números romanos y también quiero la colección de Comics de Ventus y... —contemplé a Riku como si cada partícula de él me perteneciera. Solo por hacerlo sentir profundamente incómodo—, quiero el cabello blanco de Riku.

Le había crecido bastante los últimos meses.

—Sean listos, caballeros —sugerí—, ¿realmente vale la pena darme todos esos objetos a cambio de hacer callar mi curiosidad? ¿qué cosa puede ser tan importante para...?

Riku estaba agarrando unas tijeras y Roxas se desabrochaba el reloj de la muñeca. Ventus dio en automático por perdida su colección de los X-men.

—¿Qué demonios? Riku, ¿ni si quiera vas a preguntar para qué quiero tu cabello? ¿y si me vuelvo loca y te hago un amarre? ¿O fabrico un muñeco vudú con él?

—No te voy a cuestionar tus razones, si tú no me cuestionas las mías —Ah, mierda, ¡que práctico es!

—¡Creo en Dios padre creador del universo y en Cristo su hijo, nuestro único señor! —exclamé furiosa—. ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre a ustedes tres, panda de idiotas? ¿Qué están poniendo en juego? ¿Su frágil masculinidad? ¿Su honor? ¿Su virtud?

La palabra VIRTUD quedó suspendida en el aire como una altísima sentencia de muerte. Fue como atinarle a la diana con los ojos vendados. Riku palideció hasta tal punto que pareció estar hecho de nieve pura. Ventus apartó la mirada y su rostro se prendió en rojo, es un semáforo viviente. Roxas, siempre más resignado a las desgracias, se dio por descubierto y por vencido en el acto. Sus mejillas coloreadas de un molesto tono rosa lo delataron tanto como al resto. Até cabos en un instante y ya no hizo falta mediar ninguna otra palabra. Lo había comprendido todo. Desde la culpabilidad que compartían los tres hasta el comportamiento sumiso de Ven durante el día entero. Ya no había reloj romano, ni comics, ni cabello blanco que los salvara de ese vergonzoso momento.

Ni a ellos, ni a mí.

—Oh, bueno, ya saben, es... ¿biológicamente normal? ¿no? —Era mi forma de disculparme—, Les juro que creí que Ven había roto algún videojuego que le presté y que ustedes lo querían cubrir... o lo que sea...

—¿No tienes nauseas? —preguntó Roxas, que era el encargado de decir en voz alta todas las cosas incomodas que los demás pensaban, pero no se atrevían a expresar.

—No más de la que tienen ustedes —aseguré con las puntas de los dedos índice y corazón sobre mi frente—, solo es impresionante y extraño, y muy muy muy incómodo. Pero pfff, no se preocupen. No es como que las chicas no sepamos que hasta nuestro mejor amigo nos écha un vistazo de vez en cuando. Como sea —revisé el reloj en mi muñeca—, estamos a minutos de salir al aire, solo vamos a, agh, no lo sé, dejarlo hasta aquí.

Riku sustituyó a Ventus en la silla frente al tablero externo y se hizo cargo de los últimos ajustes. Roxas se dejó caer en un puff azul en el rincón derecho del salón. El cartel rojo de "al aire" se prendió y yo forcé una sonrisa para hablar al micrófono.

Tener que dar un discurso acerca del desamor teniendo un nudo en la garganta no va a estar fácil.

—Buenas tardes a todo el público, esto es Cry Light y yo soy Xion Russell. ¿Están preparados para hablar hoy conmigo de despecho y corazones rotos? Es un acto heroico salir bien parado de un rechazo. O lo que es peor, de una relación donde tú eras el juguete, ¿no es cierto? —me revolví y crucé de piernas—. ¿Qué tienen para contarme? Hagamos un especial de San Valentín al estilo La Rosa de Guadalupe o Cartas de Mujer. No, ya sé que hoy no es San Valentín, pero he estado algo triste estos días, nada grave, porque rechacé a un amigo, ¿saben algo chicos? Lo crean o no, para nosotras desilusionar a alguien o romperle el corazón es muy duro. Nos quedamos de piedra, pensando unos minutos, buscando las palabras exactas para hacerles entender de una forma suave y amable que quizás no nos sintamos igual, pero los apreciamos mucho y no queremos perderlos. Echar por la borda una hermosa amistad es doloroso. Qué difícil es forjar una conexión de confianza con alguien —mi mirada y la de Roxas se encontraron, mi pulso se aceleró, yo estaba recitando sus palabras—, y que fácil es cagarla por completo. Claro, esto no quiere decir que no haya perras trabajando a turno completo dispuestas a destrozar los sentimientos de cualquier buen chico. O chicos que se diviertan rechazando a las chicas y jugando con ellas. Pero yo quiero ser la voz de aquellos que no disfrutamos del sufrimiento ajeno. A todos los que me escuchan, les digo; si se sienten heridos por un rechazo, por favor, no se lo tomen personal y tampoco se culpen a sí mismos por no ser correspondidos, por favor, no odien a ese alguien que los rechazó. No es culpa de nadie, no se frustren, no dejen de amar. No tiene caso cerrarse como un caparazón porque las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Estar triste y llorar es natural y está bien, el dolor merece ser sentido. Pero que eso no les arruine todas las perspectivas.

—Saldrán adelante. Estoy segura. Encontrarán a alguien que los ame tanto como ustedes se lo merecen.  
  


**Aurora**


	23. Segundo Beso

***Roxas Pov's***

Deposité el bolso en una silla vacía junto a la puerta de la habitación. Perdí una noche entera tratando de adivinar cómo sería la recamara de mi mejor amiga y, sin embargo, fallé. Sabía que no podía ser un reino rosado de peluches, cuadros de flores y velas aromáticas de fresa, tal como la pieza de mi hermana. Pero quizás me excedí al creer que las paredes estarían pintadas de negro y el piso cubierto de películas de terror o discos de música punk.

—Por tu cara, creo que esperabas encontrar un pentagrama de sangre allí visible en la alfombra y velas negras en cada esquina de mi habitación —comentó Xión, sonriente—. Lamento decepcionarte, no he podido asesinar a ninguna virgen estos días.

Las paredes eran lavanda, la alfombra azul oscuro y las lámparas sencillas. Con la mayoría de los objetos en perfecto estado de orden. Incluso la cama estaba cuidadosamente hecha. Contra todo pronóstico, aquel era simplemente el cuarto de una chica. En la primera esquina había un televisor moderno pero pequeño con un par de consolas de videojuegos cerca. Otro rincón era ocupado por un escritorio con una laptop plateada. El tercer rincón lo abarcaba la cama y, finalmente, el cuarto rincón era la entrada de un balcón que daba a la calle

La pared más grande, al lado derecho de la cama, estaba forrada con un collage de mapas.

—¿Te gusta la geografía? —pregunté. El del fondo era el mapa del mundo.

—Claro que sí, son los mapas de los lugares a los que me gustaría ir, ven acércate —me paré a su lado, frente a esa pared—. Este de aquí, es el mapa de Narnia, ¿ves? es Calormen, Terabithia, Archenland son los países que lo rodean... Y ese es el mapa del merodeador, son los pasillos de Hogwarts. Este de acá es el mapa de las tierras del Norte y el Sur. Y finalmente aquel es el mapa de la Tierra Media. Ya sabes, Gondor, Mordor, Eriador, Rohan.

—¿Y cómo planeas llegar hasta allá?

Xion me colocó una mano en el hombro y tan contundentemente como le fue posible respondió:

—Drogas.

—¿Drogas?

—¿Se te ocurre mejor forma?

—Drogas —añadí mucho más convencido—, me parece lógico; drogas.

Había más mapas que no llegué a reconocer, pero no pregunté por ellos. Xion era fanática de la fantasía, tanto o más que yo. Cada mapa estaba perfectamente justificado. No dudo que sea capaz de explicar a detalle cada uno de esos lugares señalados por pequeños círculos.

—Siempre quise ir al bosque entre los mundos, el de Narnia, y olvidarme de todo y dormir... —confesé.

—Siempre quise ir a los bosques de Lothlórien y no volver a salir nunca más —confesó.

—¿Sabes qué es lo genial de hablar contigo? —solté con franqueza—. Que si tengo ganas de morirme a la mierda, tú no me dirás que eso es malo, ni tratarás de corregir mi postura, mucho menos consolarme. Solo resoplarás y dirás "Yo también me quiero morir de una puñetera vez"

—¿Sabes qué es lo genial de hablar contigo? —agregó ella, apenas consiguiendo dominar las ganas de reír—. Que si yo te digo que tengo ganas de llorar una madrugada entera, no me saldrás con esa basura de "no llores, que tu sonrisa es más linda". En lugar de eso, me dirás "Hay que llevar un frasco para meter una moneda por cada lágrima que derramemos" y no es por nada, pero uno aprecia a los amigos que aporten buenas propuestas financieras...

—Oye, esa es una excelente idea —interrumpí—. Con el dinero que recojamos en los frascos podemos pagarnos una salida al cine al día siguiente y sentirnos mejor.

—¡Es cierto! Piensa en grande, deberíamos empezar esta noche.

—Fuego.

Rompimos a reír sin contención.

Lo pesimistas, lo negativos, el humor extraño, las malas ideas, los sueños a futuro, las aspiraciones, la pasión por la fantasía; todo. Lo teníamos todo en común. Se sentía como si cada aspecto de nuestras personalidades engranase perfectamente en el otro. Y cada pieza cayera en su lugar adecuado cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos, nos tomábamos de la mano o nos abrazábamos.

Repentinamente tuve ganas de hacer algo de lo que me podría fácilmente arrepentir.

La quise besar. No sé si porque se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa resplandeciente y los rayos de un sol naranja tiñéndole la piel. No sé si porque de pronto necesité que se enterase de todo lo que yo sentía por ella. O sencillamente porque en mi egoísmo buscaba sentirme completo. Sentirme un poco más parte suya.

—¿Te puedo dar un beso? —Pregunté y no supe de dónde me salió el coraje para pedirlo.

—¿Es una propuesta? ¿Una insinuación? ¿Una imposición? ¿capricho? —Inquirió con una actitud y una voz que me parecieron neutras, evaluando la situación—. ¿Qué es?

—Es un regalo.

No mentiré, creí que Xion buscaría una manera amable, divertida y delicada de rechazarme, suponiendo que se trataba de una broma mía. Pero algo en mi semblante debió desmentir esa idea.

Xion avanzó un paso, cerró bruscamente el espacio entre nosotros y antes de responder me miró a los ojos.

Estábamos a menos de un palmo de distancia; perdí el aliento.

—Acepto.

No fui capaz de recordar si la había besado anteriormente o todos fueron sueños mios, pero en aquel momento sostuve su rostro con las manos firmes y le di un breve beso en los labios que despertó en mi pecho el clamor de un profundo anhelo. Efectivamente me sentí completo por un par de segundos. Lo que era en extremo peligroso porque, ¿cuándo me había sentido yo completo en mi vida entera? Nunca. ¿Y cuando me volvería a sentir así si no era junto a ella? Quizás jamás. Estar enamorado apesta.

Xion abrió los ojos y me sonrió como encantada.

Mis manos seguían en sus mejillas, así que las bajé.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo creyendo saber lo que me pasaba—. Entiendo que hayas tenido que darme un beso. El cariño que siento por ti tampoco entra en palabras.

Ella solo estaba permitiendo que yo me expresara, lo comprendí perfectamente bien tan pronto dijo aquello. No estaba dándome esperanzas o ilusiones. No se sentía igual que yo. No es como si allá afuera en el mundo real Riku hubiese dejado de existir o algo semejante. No.

—Roxas, creo que mi amor por ti no entra en un obsequio, ni en un beso, ni si quiera en una relación sexual.

Y acto seguido, Xion me besó en la mejilla.

Sonreí y bajé la mirada. Las amigas son así. Si eres chico, tienes una mejor amiga, y acabaste por desgracia enamorado de ella, aprendes a darte cuenta de una cosa. Puede que no quiera acostarse contigo, pero daría cuatro veces la vida por tí. Y para bien o para mal eso te llena de un gran afecto. Madurar es saber que el amor tiene mil formas diferentes de expresarse y su amor es así; no por eso es menos fuerte que el tuyo o menos valioso.

Si el cariño de ambos es sincero, esa amistad echará raíces muy profundo dentro de cada uno.

De tener suficiente estomago pronto te harás un favor y la superarás. Sino, aprenderás a vivir con esa carga emocional, que si no controlas bien se torna insana. Nadie ha dicho que sea sencillo superar a alguien con quien te ves la mayor parte del tiempo y tienes mil afinidades. Pero es necesario hacerlo si valoras esa relación y no la quieres echar a pique.

—Lamento haberte besado yo... lo lamento.

—Al menos fuiste educado y pediste permiso —respondió ella dándome un amistoso puño en el hombro—. Hay que pedir comida china y ver Dark en Netflix.

—Tenemos un fin de semana por delante, piensa en las posibilidades. Hay que ponerle a nuestro mutuo cariño una prueba de fuego que no pueda superar —agregué entrando en papel.

—Tienes razón ¿qué tienes en mente, rubio? ¿Jugamos Uno? ¿Una partida de Monopoly?

—Me gusta cómo suena Monopoly

—Cool, tengo la edición mundial. Vas a caer —advirtió—. Toronto, Montreal y Ottawa serán míos. Es más, si no salimos divorciados de esa partida, es porque en realidad no nos amábamos.

—NO SE DIGA MÁS.  
  


(...)  
  


—Lo odias, pero... dime el recuerdo más bonito que tengas con tu padre.

Por medio segundo despegó la mirada del dinero falso que contaba para comprobar que mis palabras habían sido en serio, luego regresó a su papel de bancaria y respondió.

—Cuando era pequeña mi padre solía llevarme a comer manzanas con caramelo en el parque todas las tardes —dijo Xion—. Yo tenía 6 años, hasta entonces nunca había probado un helado. Y un día que mi padre estaba de mal humor me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la heladería más grande de la ciudad, me asusté, porque cuando era una niña y papá se enojaba me daba miedo, creo que es natural. Pero en fin... Él me puso delante del mostrador de vidrio y preguntó, "¿cuál quieres?". Llámame estúpida, pero quedé paralizada, dentro de mi cabeza solo existían manzanas con caramelo y algún pastel ocasional de chocolate. Y ahora tenía delante una cantidad absurda de sabores de helados de todos los colores, era para morirse, no imaginas lo feliz y confundida que estaba.

Entonces mi padre me dijo "tienes cinco minutos para elegir un sabor". En su momento me pareció la decisión más importante de mi vida. Me dieron tres o cuatro muestras, pero todas me gustaron mucho, lo que hacía más complicada la selección. Como te podrás imaginar, pasado los cinco minutos aún no había decidido cual quería, me sentía abrumada. Mi padre preguntó de nuevo "Ya se acabó el tiempo, ¿escogiste uno?" Dije que no, que no sabía cuál quería, que eran demasiados. Él me cogió de la mano otra vez y me sacó de la heladería con un gran gesto de impaciencia y dijo "Si no sabes cual quieres significa que no quieres ninguno y si nada quieres, nada tienes"

—Es un imbécil, tenías seis años, ¿qué niño de seis años va a entender algo como eso? —solté algo molesto. Sea vea por donde se vea no es razonable.

—Yo lo entendí —respondió con suavidad—. Por su puesto no a profundidad, pero capté el punto. Saber qué diablos quiero con respecto a TODO es la mar de importante. Me da dirección. De niña me convencí de que si debía tomar una decisión por pequeña que fuese he de tener presente conveniencia y anhelo. Los "No sé" no están permitidos, hay que aclararlos inmediatamente.

—Pregunté por un recuerdo bonito con tu padre, ¿esto es un recuerdo bonito?

—No. Ese día volví a casa llorando porque no tenía ni helado, ni manzana con caramelo, ni pastel de chocolate, ni un carajo.

—Ese es un pésimo ejemplo de un recuerdo bonito, Xion. Pero gracias por plantearlo, no imagino cómo serán el resto de los recuerdos si este es tu concepto de bonito —concluí.

Xion largó la risa y negó, quizás no dejé que se explicara bien.

—Tengo recuerdos bonitos con él, pero estos son los que más valoro. Te podrán parecer horribles porque son un poquito crueles. Pero no ibas a esperar menos de él ¿o sí? Es un hombre, encima es un ejecutivo. O sea, es práctico, eficiente, simple, competitivo. Si yo caía y empezaba a llorar ¿crees que porque era una niña se compadecía de mí y me levantaba? No. Me exigía ponerme en pie "Las princesas no lloran, camina" No, no con cariño, no me lo decía con suavidad. Me lo decía en el mismo tono con el que le dirías a un empleado "Las lágrimas no aumentan ni reducen tu salario, limítate a ser productivo" o más simple, a un niño "los hombres no lloran" —Xion suspiró—. Aprecio la igualdad de género y todo, pero me habría encantado que me pasara la mano por la cabeza, digo, era pequeña. Papá me hizo autosuficiente y ahora resulta que no me soporta. Me crio al estilo causa-efecto.

—¿Causa-efecto?

—Cito. "Xion, si estabas trepada como una maldita araña allá arriba de los barrotes, con la cabeza hacia abajo, ¿qué creías que iba a pasar? Claro que caíste, no me digas que fue una sorpresa, sabía que ibas a caer desde que te vi las intenciones de jugar a la alpinista. No llores ahora, por el amor a lo que más quieras, contrólate"

—Que agradable sujeto tu padre, no me agrada ¿Cuantos años tenías en ese momento?

—Nueve.

—Imperdonable.

—Lamento estar hablando de mi padre, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo? —dijo confundida, con una mano sobre la frente—. Últimamente evito dedicarle pensamientos.

—Lo siento, lo siento, la verdad fui yo quien preguntó, ¿no recuerdas?

—No sí, sí recuerdo, era para estar segura —chasqueó los dedos—. Montreal y Toronto ya son míos, solo falta Ottawa —sonrió—. Ahora tú dime el recuerdo más bonito que tengas con tu hermana.

  
**—Aurora**


End file.
